l'Ombre - PARTIE I
by enayaC
Summary: une entité sombre a boulversé l'ordre des choses, mettant tous les mondes en danger. A narnia, Edmund n'a jamais été sauvé par ses frères et soeurs. dans le monde d'où vient Hermione Granger, Harry est mort en quatrième année. extraits de leur univers respectifs juste avant la catastrophe, Edmund et Hermione devront collaborer pour ramener l'équilibre dans leur histoire respective.
1. Chapter 1: le départ

Hermione courrait, sa baguette à la main. Harry, Ron et elle-même étaient poursuivis par un groupe de ce qu'elle appelait de manière assez euphémique des « sympathisants ». prise d'un éclair de conscience, elle jeta un sortilège cuisant sur le visage de Harry, afin que celui-ci se déforme et qu'il ne soit pas reconnu par les fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres. Malheureusement, ce sort la déconcentra, et elle trébucha. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle ne touchait toujours pas le sol. Se rendant compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, elle poussa un cri, et tomba dans un vortex.

* * *

Edmund avait eu besoin de s'isoler. La cohabitation avec Eustache, même si elle s'était légèrement améliorée depuis leur aventure à Narnia, restait compliquée, et s'était soudainement à nouveau fortement dégradé. Il faisait donc les cent pas dans le jardin, les mains dans les poche, sa casquette vissée sur la tête, lorsqu'il sentit soudainement un picotement caractéristique traverser son corps. Il fronça les sourcils. Aslan avait pourtant dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Narnia. Qui sait, le lion avait peut-être changé d'avis ? Dans le doute, il retint son souffle. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait eu à la fois raison et tort. S'il ne se trouvait à l'évidence plus dans le jardin de son oncle, il n'était pas non plus à Narnia.


	2. Chapter 2: la rencontre

Il se trouvait sur les quais d'un fleuve crasseux, et le lieu était nappé de brouillard. Apparemment, il faisait nuit. Il se demandait où il se trouvait, lorsqu'une série de bruit se fit entendre. Il y eut tout d'abord une déchirure sonore, suivi d'un cri de femme, et d'une chute dans l'eau. Il vit en même temps une jeune femme tomber du ciel pour atterrir dans le fleuve. Il s'approcha, et vit qu'elle ne remontait pas. Il n'hésita alors pas un seul instant. Il retira sa veste, sa casquette et ses chaussures, et se jeta à l'eau. Il parvint à trouver la jeune femme, la remonta à la surface, et regagna la berge avec elle. Elle suffoquait.

\- respirez, dit-il. Toussez.

« frappe la sur le torse », lui souffla une voix dans sa tête. Il fit confiance à la voix, et donna un coup sur le torse de la jeune fille, du plat de la main. Elle toussa, cracha de l'eau, puis se releva d'un bond, pointant sur lui un bâton de bois.

\- qui es-tu et où est-ce que je suis ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je m'appelle Edmund et je viens de te sauver la vie, répondit-il. Je pense que tu pourrais me remercier.

\- Estime-toi heureux que je ne t'ai pas déjà jeté un sort.

Le visage d'Edmund se ferma.

\- tu es une sorcière ? J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de te laisser couler.

Hermione resta interdite un instant.

\- excuse-moi, c'est quoi ton problème exactement ?

\- Es-tu une sorcière ou une magicienne ?

\- Quoi ?

-Es-tu une sorcière ou une magicienne ? Répéta Edmund, buté.

Hermione prit un instant pour réfléchir à cette question qui n'avait pas de sens.

\- je ne pratique pas la magie noire, si c'est ce que tu demande. Du moins si je peux l'éviter. Mais si tu m'y obliges, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire.

\- Pourquoi te sens-tu menacée ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas qui tu es, et tu refuses de me dire où nous somme. J'étais dans une forêt avec mes amis, on était poursuivis par des mangemorts, et d'un coup je tombe et je me retrouve ici, sans pouvoir respirer et sur le point de me noyer.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Edmund, et pour information, moi non plus je ne sais pas où nous sommes. J'étais dans le jardin de mon oncle et ma tante, et j'ai senti la magie. Je pensais que j'allais me retrouver à Narnia, mais je me suis retrouvé ici, à la place. C'est quoi un mangemort ?

\- Tu as dis Narnia ? C'est pas possible, tu te fiches de moi !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Et comment tu connais Narnia ? Tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche. Je suis trempé, je me gèle, et j'ai pas envie -d'attraper une pneumonie.

\- Oui, pardon, ne bouge pas.

Hermione agita sa baguette et jeta un sort de séchage, qu'elle pratiqua ensuite sur elle-même.

\- mieux ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'aime pas la magie.

\- Je penses que tu pourrais me dire merci.

\- Ouais. Merci.

La jeune femme rangea sa baguette, tandis qu'Edmund remettait les affaires qu'il avait retiré.

\- OK, tu sais quoi ? Dit-il. Je te propose une pause. Essayons de trouver un café et là, on pourra discuter.

\- D'accord.

Ils se mirent donc en quête d'un café. Les rues étaient étrangement désertes, et le silence, ainsi que le brouillard, était assez oppressant. La première personne qu'ils croisèrent fut un enfant. Celui-ci les vit, les pointa du doigt, et s'enfuit en s'écriant :

\- Des grands ! Des grands !

Ils n'y prêtèrent pas grande attention, et entrèrent dans un établissement. Là non plus, personne. Edmund s'occupa de leur préparer à tous les deux un café.

\- alors. C'est quoi ton histoire ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais en forêt avec Ron et Harry. On était tous les trois poursuivis par des mangemorts, et je suis tombée dans une sorte de tunnel pour atterrir dans le fleuve.

\- C'est quoi un mangemort ?

\- Un mauvais sorcier. Ce sont les partisans de Lord V... . oh, regardez-moi, je suis ridicule, je n'arrive même pas à prononcer son nom dans un autre monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la forêt, toi et tes amis ?

\- Eh bien... on recherchait des horcruxes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Euh... pour la faire courte, ce fameux Lord V... a séparé son âme en sept morceaux, pour pouvoir être immortel, et nous on doit le tuer. Les morceaux de son âmes sont enfermés dans des objets, et on doit les détruire. Jusqu'à maintenant, on sait que trois horcruxes sont détruits.

\- À quoi ça ressemble ?

\- C'est bien ça le problème, on ne sait pas. Le premier était un journal intime, le deuxième une bague, et le troisième un médaillon. Il n'y a que Harry qui puisse les reconnaître. Et toi... tu es Edmund Pevensie, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Tu es l'un des quatre rois de Cair Paravel, le roi Edmund le Juste. Tu as aidé la sorcière blanche lorsque tu es venu pour la première fois à Narnia, et c'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas les sorcières. Ça fait sens.

\- J'ai fait bien plus que l'aider. Je lui ai quasiment vendu ma famille pour des loukoums. Mais comment tu connais mon histoire ?

\- Je la lisais souvent quand j'étais petite. J'aimais beaucoup l'histoire du jeune garçon et du cheval qui parle. C'est à l'époque où tu étais roi.

\- Je m'en souviens vaguement. C'est pas l'un des trucs les plus intéressants qui me soit arrivé. Mais donc tu es en train de dire que dans ton monde, je suis un personnage fictif ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'apparition du jeune enfant qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt, et qui était cette fois accompagné d'un homme vêtu d'une tenue similaire à celle d'un moine.

\- toutes les réponses à vos questions vous seront bientôt données, déclara l'homme de but en blanc.


	3. Chapter 3: ombres et spectres

\- toutes les réponses à vos questions vous seront bientôt données, déclara l'homme de but en blanc.

Sa voix était extrêmement grave et profonde.

\- qui êtes vous ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Vous devez me suivre, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Et si nous refusons ? Demanda Edmund.

L'homme jeta un regard à la fillette à côté de lui, et celle-ci porta un sifflet à ses lèvres.

\- si vous ne me suivez pas, Micha sifflera et les spectres arriveront.

\- Si les spectres viennent pour nous, ils viendront aussi pour vous, nota Hermione, perspicace.

\- Votre raisonnement est juste, Miss Granger, déclara l'homme. Cependant, les spectres ne voient pas les enfants. Leur innocence les cache. Je ne penses pas qu'on puisse dire de vous que vous êtes innocente. Pas plus que Mr. Pevensie.

Il sortit ensuite un médaillon de sous sa robe.

\- quant à moi je suis protégé. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal. Venez, maintenant. La Prêtresse vous attend.

Edmund et Hermione se jetèrent un regard, puis se décidèrent à suivre l'homme et la fillette. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils cheminèrent dans les rues désertes, jusqu'à ce que l'homme en robe de moine ne les arrête d'un geste. Un peu plus loin dans la rue parallèle, ils virent un attroupement de formes noires autour d'un jeune homme qui tremblait de tout son corps.

\- est-ce que ce sont des spectres ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non. Ce sont des Ombres. Ils sont au service des spectres.

\- Je vais les distraire, monsieur S, déclara Micha.

L'homme lui donna une fiole en cuivre.

\- tâche d'en attraper autant que tu pourras, et ensuite rentre très vite chez toi. Tu nous ramènera la bouteille demain matin.

La gamine hocha la tête d'un air sérieux et partit en courant. Elle s'approcha le plus possible des ombres, attirant leur attention, puis s'enfuit dans l'autre sens. Les ombres se lancèrent à ses trousses.

\- allons-y, fit l'homme.

Ils passèrent devant le jeune homme, qui les appela faiblement à l'aide. Edmund s'arrêta.

\- avancez, dit le moine. On ne peut rien faire pour lui. Les spectres sont en route.

\- Mais il faut l'aider ! On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Le moine se résigna, s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme, et lui prit les poignets. Le jeune homme sembla se calmer, mais son regard parut soudain vide.

\- voilà, dit le moine. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. À présent, il ne souffre plus. Avançons.


	4. Chapter 4: la prêtresse

À regret, Edmund et Hermione continuèrent donc à avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une petite maison qui semblait en ruine. Il devait cependant y avoir un charme autour du bâtiment, puisque lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils découvrirent un lieu en parfait état, bien que rudimentaire. Le lieu était en fait composé d'une pièce principale, d'une cuisine, ainsi que d'une salle de bain. Au fond de la pièce principale, assise en tailleur contre le mur, se trouvait une femme. Sa peau d'une extrême pâleur était couverte d'arabesques noires. Quant à ses yeux, grands ouverts et qui ne clignaient pas, l'un était d'un blanc lumineux, et l'autre d'un noir profond.

\- le roi et la sorcière approchent, répétait-elle en boucle d'une voix rauque.

\- C'est une oracle ? Demanda Hermione en la voyant.

Le moine retira sa capuche, dévoilant des boucles brunes et un visage aux pommettes saillantes. Il regardait l'oracle avec un mélange de tendresse et d'inquiétude.

\- c'est une amie. Elle n'a pas quitté sa transe depuis deux semaines.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur un objet en cristal posé sur la table. À l'intérieur brûlait une faible lumière. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit deux fruits dans une panière, et les écrasa dans un mortier pour en extraire le jus.

\- quel jour est-t-on ? Demanda-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Euh... si l'on en croit votre calendrier, nous sommes le 26 octobre.

\- Pas la date. Le jour.

\- Mercredi ?

Le moine réfléchit un instant, puis mangea lui-même un fruit. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée, et espéra qu'on lui en offrirait un. Le moine croisa son regard, prit la panière, et la rangea dans un placard qu'il ferma à clé.

\- ce n'est pas très aimable, lança Edmund. La cordialité voudrait que vous nous proposiez un fruit.

\- La nourriture est une denrée rare, jeune homme. C'est pourquoi je me limite à en manger seulement un tous les trois jours.

Il s'approcha de la femme en transe, et lui fit boire le jus de fruit. Elle arrêta un instant sa litanie, poussant un soupir de satisfaction, puis reprit.

\- ils sont arrivés, Mia, dit le moine en lui prenant la main.

\- Ils rétabliront l'équilibre, souffla-t-elle, et le dernier Voyageur leur expliquera.

\- Oui. Je vais leur expliquer. Repose-toi, maintenant.

\- Plus tard...

et elle cessa de parler.

\- de quoi parlait-elle ? demanda Hermione, qui s'était timidement approchée.

Le moine se releva, puis les invita à s'asseoir autour de la table.

\- je pense qu'il est temps que je vous explique de quoi il en retourne.


	5. Chapter 5: la mission

\- je pense qu'il est temps que je vous explique de quoi il en retourne. On m'appelle le Voyageur. Il y a quelque temps c'est produit un cataclysme, dont je suis l'un des seuls rescapés. Je suis toujours là parce que la Prêtresse m'a protégé.

\- Un cataclysme ? Demanda Edmund.

\- Quelqu'un a perturbé l'équilibre des mondes, expliqua-t-il. Nous avons pu retrouver les deux mondes où l'histoire a été modifiée, et ce sont le vôtre, Miss Granger, ainsi que celui où monsieur Pevensie est roi. C'est pourquoi nous vous avons tout deux extrait de votre monde. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez réparer les dégâts et ramener l'équilibre.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « l'histoire a été modifiée » ? demanda Edmund.

\- Hé bien, vous concernant, ni Aslan, ni vos frère et sœurs n'ont pu vous sauver lors de votre voyage à Narnia. Aslan n'est jamais apparu, et Peter, Lucie et Suzanne se sont fait tués par la sorcière elle-même, par sa police secrète, ou, dans le cas de Peter, par vous-même. La sorcière a réussi à vous séduire, et vous avez pris goût au pouvoir. Vous avez instauré un règne de terreur sur Narnia.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quant à vous, Miss Granger, Harry Potter est mort peu après la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il a été enlevé par Barty Croupton Junior, et Voldemort a pu se servir de lui pour revenir à la vie.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, déclara Hermione. Harry était vivant lorsque je suis partie.

\- Je ne pouvais pas trouver Lucie quand je suis parti... fit Edmund.

\- Venez voir...

\- il se leva, s'approcha d'une coupelle remplie d'eau, puis passa la main au dessus, avant de faire signe à Hermione de le rejoindre.

\- montre-moi Ron Weasley, murmura-t-il.

\- Et Hermione vit Ron, en compagnie de sa famille. Tout le monde était réuni. Seule manquait Ginny. Toute la famille était d'une maigreur affolante, mais Mr Weasley semblait encore plus malade. Mais la pièce qu'elle voyait devant elle n'avait rien à voir avec le terrier. C'était un endroit sombre, crasseux et tout petit. Hermione crut remarquer des barreaux à l'unique fenêtre.

\- où est Ginny ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Elle est morte lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Elle s'est rendu compte que c'était elle qui avait lâché le basilic sur les nés-moldus, et elle s'est taillé les veines dans les toilettes des filles. On l'a retrouvée trop tard pour la sauver. Personne n'a retrouvé le journal de Jedusor, mais on sait qu'il est caché quelque part dans Poudlard.

\- C'était quoi, exactement, ce cataclysme ? Demanda Edmund, assez pâle.

\- C'est en partie ma faute. J'apprenais encore à utiliser ma capacité d'ouvrir des portes vers d'autres dimensions. Et puis soudain, quelque chose a pris possession de moi. J'ignore de quoi il s'agissait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça s'est engouffré dans les deux portes qui s'étaient ouvertes, et fait basculé le monde dans le chaos. Les spectres aussi viennent d'une autre dimension.

\- Encore autre chose, fit Hermione. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Quel est votre nom.

\- Il s'appelle Ben, répondit Edmund à sa place. Le garçon de tout à l'heure a prononcé son nom. Comment le connaissait-il ?

\- Parce que nous nous connaissions, tous les deux. Il s'appelait Tom, et il sortait tout juste de l'adolescence. Ceci est ma punition. C'est pour cela que nous avons tous besoin de votre aide. Si vous parvenez à réparer les torts causés par l'Entité, tout ce qu'il a fait sera défait. Harry reviendra à la vie, tout comme Ginny, et Lucie, Suzanne, Peter. Acceptez-vous de m'aider ?

\- Que devons nous faire ? Demanda Edmund.

\- Ce fut la prêtresse qui prit la parole pour répondre.

\- le traître ne doit pas trahir, et pour ne pas trahir, il doit devenir traître.

Ben tourna son regard sur Edmund.

\- ce qu'elle veut dire...

\- ce qu'elle veut dire est très clair. J'ai compris.

\- Bien. Hermione, écoutez-moi. Sans Harry, cela va être à vous de trouver les horcruxes. Et de tous les détruire. Nous savons qu'il en existe un septième. Nous ignorons ce que c'est, mais nous connaissons les autres.

\- Le journal de Jedusor, la bague de Merope Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard...

\- très bien. Les trois autres : La coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle et le serpent.

-Le journal, la bague, le médaillon, la coupe, le diadème le serpent.

\- Très bien. Attention, Regulus Black n'a jamais volé le médaillon de Serpentard. Il est toujours là où il a été caché.

\- Bien. Alors qu'attendons nous ? Mes amis ont besoin de moi.

\- Placez-vous au milieu de la pièce, dit Ben.

Et Hermione s'y rendit avec détermination. Edmund lui emboîta le pas, mais Ben le retint, et lui glissa deux médaillons dans la main.

\- dans la famille que vous avez vu, il y a un jeune homme nommé Fred Weasley. Il ne doit pas mourir. Lorsque vous le verrez, donnez lui le premier médaillon. Lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, donnez-lui le second.

Edmund hocha la tête, et mit les médaillons dans sa poche. Il partit ensuite rejoindre la jeune femme au centre de la pièce.

\- par où est-ce qu'on commence ? Demanda Edmund.

\- Par toi, répondit Hermione, tendue.

Edmund hocha la tête.

\- vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Ben.

\- Allez-y. Envoyez-nous à Narnia.

Ben tapota sur le clavier d'un ordinateur. Très vite, un immense portail bleuté s'ouvrit devant eux.

\- retenez votre souffle en traversant, recommanda Ben.

Ils coupèrent donc leur respiration, et, se donnant la main, firent un pas en avant.


	6. Chapter 6: prisonnier(s)

Le portail se referma juste derrière eux. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une forêt, et le sol était couvert de neige. Un peu plus loin brillait la lumière d'un réverbère. Hermione fit un pas, émerveillée.

\- c'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le voyait, Edmund eut un sourire. Il l'attrapa soudain par le bras, et la tira en arrière.

\- Cache-toi ! Me voilà...

en effet, un bien jeune Edmund arrivait, enveloppé dans une robe de chambre. Le son des clochettes d'un harnais retentissait au loin.

\- Lucy ? Demanda le jeune Edmund.

Le traîneau arriva à vive allure, manquant de renverser le petit garçon. La reine fit arrêter le traîneau, juste devant Edmund et Hermione, et envoya son nain chercher le garçon.

\- elle est terrifiante ! Chuchota Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, répondit Edmund.

À ce moment là, sa version plus jeune arriva devant Jadis.

\- quel est ton nom, fils d'Adam.

\- E... Edmund, répondit le garçon d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on s'adresse à une reine ! Fit le nain.

\- Désolé... je l'ignorais... votre Majesté.

\- Et comment es-tu entré à Narnia ?

\- Je... ne sais pas, votre Majesté. Je suivais ma sœur...

\- ta sœur ? Combien êtes vous ?

\- Quatre, madame.

la reine voulut dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

\- Edmund, tu as l'air frigorifié. Viens donc t'asseoir à côté de moi. Tu pourras t'envelopper dans mon manteau d'hermine.

Ce fut ce moment que le grand Edmund choisit pour sortir de sa cachette, suivi par Hermione.

\- Votre Altesse ! Dit-il. Je sais ce que vous comptez faire, mais il y a un moyen plus simple. Vous voulez vous assurer que la prophétie de Cair Paravel n'aura pas lieu, et pour cela vous voulez ensorceler Edmund pour le convaincre de vous amener ses frères et sœurs. Il y a un moyen beaucoup plus simple.

\- Et quel est donc ce moyen ? Demanda la reine, intriguée.

Edmund prit une inspiration.

\- prenez-le en otage, répondit-il. Prenez-le en otage, et laissez moi aller prévenir ses frères et sœurs.

Le jeune Edmund écarquilla les yeux et tenta de prendre la fuite, mais Hermione fut plus rapide. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, et s'écria :

\- Impedimenta !

Et des cordes entourèrent les chevilles et les poignets du petit garçon. Jadis tourna son regard vers le grand Edmund.

\- je pourrais me contenter de le tuer...

\- avec tout mon respect, Majesté, cela ne mettrait pas fin à la prophétie. Cela ne ferait que retarder son accomplissement.

\- Tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose, jeune homme. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- je... je suis acteur, improvisa-t-il. Je viens d'un autre monde, dans lequel cette histoire a été filmée, et je suis moi-même devenu Edmund, le temps du film.

\- Alors je ferais mieux de te garder avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour vous convaincre, alors je viendrais avec vous, et mon amie s'occupera d'amener le reste de la famille à Narnia.

\- Eh bien soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Quel est ton nom fils d'Adam ?

\- Je m'appelle... Albert, votre Majesté.

\- Considère toi mon prisonnier, Albert. Et sache que si tu ne tiens pas tes promesses, je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer, tous les deux. Maintenant, montez à bord.

Le jeune Edmund envoya un regard haineux à son aîné, mais lorsque Hermione le libéra de son sort, il monta sans faire d'histoire, et se recroquevilla aux pieds de la reine. Edmund, lui, voulut prendre place à côté d'elle, mais elle secoua la tête. Aussi s'installa-t-il à côté de son lui passé. Il fit un signe de tête à Hermione, puis Ginarbik fit claquer son fouet, et le traîneau reprit son chemin.

\- je ne sais pas qui tu es, lui dit le garçon, mais je te déteste.

\- Je n'en doutes pas, répondit-il d'un ton sombre. Ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai l'habitude.


	7. Chapter 7: Lucy Pevensie

Hermione resta seule un moment, guettant l'arrivée d'une petite fille. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, elle la vit, vit sa baguette et se figea. Hermione la rangea aussitôt, et fit un pas vers la fillette.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle. Tu es Lucy Pevensie ?

\- Comment vous le savez ?

\- Je cherche une petite fille courageuse. Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'a Narnia, il n'y en avait qu'une, et qu'elle s'appelait Lucy Pevensie.

\- Vous êtes la sorcière blanche ?

\- Non. Mon nom est Hermione, et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Ton frère Edmund a des ennuis. Il a été capturé par la sorcière.

Un air horrifié se peignit sur le visage de la petite fille.

\- est-ce que tu veux aider ton frère ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors il faut que tu m'aides moi. Je dois parler au professeur Kirk. Peux-tu me conduire chez lui ?

Lucy hocha la tête.

\- très bien. Maintenant je vais te prouver que je suis du côté des gentils. Une méchante sorcière ne pourrait jamais lancer ce sort.

Hermione ferma les yeux, et chercha une pensée heureuse. L'image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle de Ron.

\- expecto patronum, dit-elle.

Et de sa baguette sortit une loutre argentée. Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Lucy.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle

\- c'est un sortilège qui me permet d'envoyer des messages secrets. Je vais envoyer un message parce que ton ami monsieur Tumnus pourrait être en danger.

Et presque aussitôt, la loutre s'enfonça à toute vitesse dans la forêt.

\- maintenant, allons-y.

À nouveau, Lucy hocha la tête, puis prit la direction du lampadaire, suivie d'Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8: le trône

_Pendant ce temps._

La sorcière, le nain et les deux Edmund atteignirent bientôt le château. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, Edmund crut se voir lui-même, assis sur le trône, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Une vive douleur lui vrilla la tête, et il la prit entre ses mains en poussant un cri. La sorcière suivit son regard.

\- il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle, parlant du trône.

\- je l'ai toujours trouvé magnifique, reconnut-il à contrecœur.

\- Conduit les à la prison, Ginarbik.

\- Je n'irais pas ! Se révolta le jeune Edmund.

\- Fais ce qu'on te dit, Edmund, lui répondit le grand. Viens. Fais moi confiance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis ta meilleure chance de survie.

\- Je te hais !

Mais il accepta de suivre le nain.

\- un instant ! Dit la reine. Edmund, j'aimerais que tu me dises quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as dit que tu avais suivi ta sœur a Narnia. Est-elle déjà venue avant ?

Ce fut le grand Edmund qui lui répondit.

\- une fois. Elle a rencontré un faune.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai demandé, Albert.

\- Et c'est pourtant moi qui vous répond.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce qu'il ne me parle pas ?

\- Mon cœur et mon âme sont déjà noirs. Je veux qu'il reste pur.

\- Quel est le nom du faune ?

\- Tumnus.

La reine fit un signe de tête, et le nain les conduisit à la prison.

\- je fais ce qui est juste, dit le grand. Je fait ce qui est juste.

\- Tu es un lâche, lui répondit le jeune.

\- Tu ne sais rien, Edmund.


	9. Chapter 9: l'arrivée à Narnia

Hermione, quant à elle, traversa l'armoire et se retrouva dans le manoir du professeur Kirk. Lucy lui montra la chambre du professeur.

\- Mrs Macready a dit qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger, dit la fillette.

\- Dans certaines circonstances, on peut désobéir aux grandes personnes.

Et elle frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur un vieil homme mince et grisonnant.

\- oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Professeur Kirk ? Je suis désolée de vous réveiller. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je dois vous parler de Narnia et de Jadis.

Le vieux professeur ouvrit grand ses yeux, puis sa porte. Hermione entra, et Lucy patienta sagement dans le couloir. Une demi-heure avait passé lorsque la porte se rouvrit sur le professeur Kirk.

\- vas réveiller ta sœur, dit-il à la fillette. Dis lui de venir ici.

Et lui-même partit réveiller Peter. Il secoua le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux ?

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Peter, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Il y a un problème avec ton petit frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette fois ?

\- Il n'a rien fait, mais il a des ennuis. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

Peter se leva donc, et rejoignit ses sœurs dans la chambre du professeur. Là, Hermione leur expliqua tout, à part le fait qu'elle voyageait avec une version future d'Edmund. Lucy commença à pleurer.

\- c'est ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dû retourner à Narnia !

\- Non, Lucy, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Quelque chose a chamboulé l'ordre des choses. Rien n'aurait dû se passer comme ça.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda Suzanne.

\- Vous devez aller le sauver, répondit le professeur. Vous devez vous rendre à Narnia avec miss Granger, et vaincre la sorcière. Malheureusement je ne peux pas venir avec vous. Je ne pourrais retourner à Narnia que quand l'heure sera venue.

\- Mais on ne peut pas combattre une sorcière ! Fit Peter. On est que des enfants !

\- Ne doutez pas de vous ! Moi aussi je n'étais qu'un enfant à l'époque. Vous ne devez pas traîner. On ne sait pas combien de temps la sorcière patientera...

\- alors partons tout de suite, déclara Peter. Allons nous habiller.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts. Le professeur les accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'armoire.

\- prenez des manteaux, à l'intérieur. Bon courage, mes enfants.

Ils le remercièrent, s'enveloppèrent dans des manteaux chauds, et entrèrent dans l'armoire. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, malgré la gravité de la situation, les deux aînés ne purent s'empêcher d'être émerveillés.

\- où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant ? Demanda Peter.

\- On devrait aller chez Monsieur Tumnus, suggéra Lucy.

\- Non. La sorcière doit déjà nous y attendre. E... mon ami a déjà dû lui en parler.

\- Alors où allons nous ?

\- Nous devons nous rendre au barrage des castors. Ils nous attendent, je leur ai fait parvenir un message.

\- Est-ce loin ? Demanda Suzanne.

\- On va bientôt le savoir. Mais on devrait y être avant la nuit.

\- Vous connaissez le chemin ? Demanda Peter.

\- Je peux me débrouiller.

Elle sortit sa baguette, visualisa l'endroit où elle devait se rendre, visa la paume de sa main, et prononça :

\- pointocoeur.

Et une boussole se dessina dans sa main, la flèche pointant la destination qu'elle désirait atteindre.


	10. Chapter 10: Peter et Hermione

Ils se mirent aussitôt en marche. Malheureusement, les estimations d'Hermione s'avérèrent fausses, et le soleil se coucha bien avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés.

\- nous allons passer la nuit ici, déclara-t-elle lorsqu'ils atteignirent une clairière.

\- À même le sol ? Réagit Suzanne. Dans la neige ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Toi et ton frère, allez voir si vous trouvez de quoi manger. Lucy, tu vas m'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Hermione retira son sac de son épaule, et le suspendit à une branche.

\- il faut que tu me tiennes le sac grand ouvert.

La fillette fit ce qu'on lui disait, et Hermione plongea les deux bras dans le sac. Elle farfouilla, puis trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, et sortit la tente du sac, sous le regard ébahi de Lucy.

\- tu as déjà monté une tente ? Demanda Hermione.

Les deux filles s'affairèrent alors à monter la tente, qui était fin prête lorsque les deux aînés revinrent avec des fruits et des racines.

\- on va être un peu serrés, là-dedans, non ? Dit Suzanne, sceptique.

Hermione ne dit rien, et écarta un pan de la tente, et chacun rentra.

\- comment est-ce possible ? S'exclama Suzanne lorsqu'elle fut rentrée.

\- Un simple sortilège d'agrandissement.

\- Ça sent le chat, nota Peter.

\- Mrs Figg, la dame à qui appartient cette tente, a 18 chats. Si l'on en croit Harry, elle en a eu jusqu'à 24. attendez ici.

Elle sortit, et Peter la suivit dehors. Elle commença alors à jeter les habituels sorts de protection autour de la tente.

\- comme ça nous serons en sécurité, dit-elle.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Peter.

\- Là d'où je viens, je suis en fuite à cause de la guerre. Je dois me cacher. Un peu comme vous. Sauf que moi, je vais chercher le danger. Mais je jette ces sorts tous les soirs. Ils ne m'ont jamais trahie.

\- Pourquoi allez-vous chercher le danger ?

\- Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un gagne cette guerre. Je suis un peu comme un soldat.

\- Vos parents doivent être inquiets...

Hermione eut un rire sombre.

\- mes parents... ils sont en Australie. Et ils ne savent même pas qu'ils ont une fille. J'ai dû modifier leurs souvenirs, c'était plus sûr pour nous. Ils me manquent.

\- Mes parents me manquent aussi, dit Peter d'un ton triste. Mais je ne dois pas le montrer. Je dois être fort pour les autres.

Hermione poussa un soupir.

\- qu'est-ce que ce monde a fait de nous, Peter ? Ni toi ni moi ne devrions avoir ce genre de préoccupations. Toi tu devrais te soucier des filles, et moi de mes notes à l'école.

Peter se rengorgea.

\- je m'occupe aussi des filles !

\- Hermione eut un rire franc.

\- allez, viens, Don Juan ! Rentrons. J'ai faim, pas toi ?

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'intérieur, les filles avaient déjà préparé tant bien que mal le repas, qu'il partagèrent en silence.


	11. Chapter 11: le conte des trois frères

Lorsque tout le monde fut couché, Hermione sortit de son sac les contes de Beadle, et se replongea comme d'habitude dans l'étude du conte des trois frères. Elle était si absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle n'entendit pas Lucy se lever.

\- qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda la fillette.

Elle sursauta, puis se reprit.

\- c'est un recueil de contes. Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas. C'est quoi, l'histoire que tu lis ?

\- Ça s'appelle le conte des trois frères.

\- C'est ton histoire préférée ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais c'est une histoire très importante, et j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi on me l'a fait parvenir.

\- Tu peux me la lire ?

Hermione eut un sourire, et la fillette s'installa très confortablement.

\- Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. Ils s'appelaient Antioche, Cadmus, et Ignotus. Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la franchir à la nage. Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du pont lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant eux en leur interdisant le passage. C'était la Mort et elle leur parla. Elle était furieuse d'avoir été privée de trois victimes car, d'habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais elle était rusée. Elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leurs talents de magiciens et leur annonça que chacun d'eux avait droit à une récompense pour s'être montré si habile à lui échapper. Le plus âgé des frères, qui aimait les combats, lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que toutes les autres, une baguette qui garantirait toujours la victoire à son propriétaire, dans tous les duels qu'il livrerait, une baguette digne d'un sorcier qui avait vaincu la Mort ! La Mort traversa alors le pont et s'approcha d'un sureau, sur la berge de la rivière. Elle fabriqua une baguette avec l'une des branches et en fit don à l'aîné. Le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie. La Mort ramassa alors une pierre sur la rive et la donna au deuxième frère en lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts. Elle demanda ensuite au plus jeune des trois frères ce qu'il désirait. C'était le plus jeune mais aussi le plus humble et le plus sage des trois, et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle puisse le suivre. A contrecœur, la Mort lui tendit alors sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité. Puis elle s'écarta et autorisa les trois frères à poursuivre leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent, s'émerveillant de l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre et admirant les présents que la Mort leur avait offerts. Au bout d'un certain temps, les trois frères se séparèrent,chacun se dirigeant vers sa propre destination.

L'aîné continua de voyager pendant plus d' une semaine et arriva dans un lointain village. Il venait y chercher un sorcier avec lequel il avait eu une querelle. A présent, bien sûr, grâce à la Baguette de Sureau, il ne pouvait manquer de remporter le duel qui s'ensuivit. Laissant son ennemi mort sur le sol, l'aîné se rendit dans une auberge où il se vanta haut et fort de posséder la puissante baguette qu'il avait arrachée à la Mort en personne, une baguette qui le rendait invincible, affirmait-il. Cette même nuit, un autre sorcier s'approcha silencieusement du frère aîné qui dormait dans son lit, abruti par le vin. Le voleur s'empara de la baguette et, pour faire bonne mesure, trancha la gorge du frère aîné.

Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le premier des trois frères.

Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui où il vivait seul. Là, il sortit la pierre qui avait le pouvoir de ramener les mort et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. A son grand étonnement et pour sa plus grande joie, la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'il avait un jour espéré épouser, avant qu'elle ne meurt prématurément, apparut aussitôt devant ses yeux. Mais elle restait triste et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile. Bien qu'elle fût revenue parmi les vivants,elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour. Alors, le deuxième frère, rendu fou par un désir sans espoir, finit par se tuer pour pouvoir enfin la rejoindre véritablement.

Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le deuxième des trois frères.

Pendant de nombreuses années, elle chercha le troisième frère et ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie.

\- Elle est triste ton histoire. Est-ce que c'est une histoire vraie ?

\- Eh bien, je n'en ai pas la preuve, mais, il y a quelques temps, je suis allée avec mon ami Harry dans le village où il est né. Vois-tu, ses parents sont morts lorsqu'il était tout petit, et il voulait leur dire quelques mots. Les grandes personnes font ça, de temps en temps. Et juste à côté de leur tombe, dans le cimetière, j'ai trouvé la tombe d'Ignotus. Mais peut-être que les trois frères étaient simplement des sorciers très puissants, et qu'ils ont créé eux-même la baguette, la pierre et la cape.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? Demanda soudain Lucy en pointant du doigt un dessin sur la page.

Sur un petit coin de la page étaient en effet dessiné le symbole des reliques. Et à côté, l'écriture de Dumbledore. L'écriture présentait les symboles suivants : « HJP TEJ APWBD». Hermione poussa un cri de surprise, et se frappa le front.

\- pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu avant !?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Eh bien, tu vois ce dessin ? Il est composé de trois formes : le triangle, le rond et le trait. Quelle est la première forme que tu vois ?

\- Le triangle ?

\- Oui ! Le triangle représente la cape. La cape a appartenu à HJP. Ensuite la pierre à TEJ, et la baguette à APWBD. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver qui sont ces gens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous ne dormez pas ? Demanda Peter en venant les rejoindre avec Suzanne.

Apparemment, Hermione avait réveillé tout le monde.

\- on cherche qui sont HJP, TEJ et APWBD, dit Lucy.

\- Voyons, voyons. Considérons que les lettres du milieu sont les initiales des deuxièmes prénoms. Nous avons HP TJ et AD. HP... HP... oh, si seulement Harry était là ! Lui, il trouverait ! Oh, Harry James Potter, pourquoi tu n'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Demanda Suzanne.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le nom que vous avez dit.

\- Harry James Potter ! HJP. La cape de Harry est la cape d'Ignotus ! C'est pour ça que la tombe d'Ignotus était à côté de celle de James et Lily! Et c'est pour ça que la cape de Harry... mais alors...

\- qui sont les autres ? Demanda Peter. Ça ne doit pas être très courant d'avoir beaucoup de prénoms. On peut peut-être trouver AD.

\- AD. AD. C'était le nom de notre groupe de défense contre les forces du mal, l'année où on a eu cet espèce de vieux crapaud rose. L'armée de Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore ! Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ! C'est lui qui avait la baguette depuis le début ! J'ai vu cette baguette de mes yeux tant de fois !

\- ne reste plus que TEJ.

\- Oui ! Et ça ne peut être qu'une personne. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Le seigneur des ténèbres en personne. Mais où est cette pierre ? Où est cette pierre ? Réfléchis, Hermione, réfléchis ! Une petite pierre de rivière, qui doit être polie à force de la tourner et de la retourner dans tous les sens... par Merlin, je l'ai ! La bague des Gaunt. La bague de Serpentard ! Oui, c'est logique. La famille de Harry descend de Gryffondor, qui descend lui même d'Ignotus. Et le seigneur des ténèbres descend de Salazar Serpentard, lui même descendant de Cadmus ! J'ai la tête qui tourne. Retournons dormir !


	12. Chapter 12: le soleil brillera à nouveau

La sorcière blanche entra dans la cellule pendant la nuit, précédée par un immense gobelin. Le jeune Edmund avait fini par s'endormir, la tête sur les genoux de son lui futur, qui l'avait enroulé dans sa veste et ne portait maintenant plus qu'une chemise. La reine les toisa, puis ordonna :

\- réveille-le.

Edmund obéit, et secoua légèrement le petit garçon, qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

\- debout, dit la sorcière. Il y a quelque chose que je veux vous montrer.

Les deux garçons obéirent, et suivirent la sorcière dans la cour du château. Là, retenu par deux énormes gobelins, se trouvait le faune Tumnus.

\- observe bien, Edmund, dit la sorcière.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le faune.

\- sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, faune ?

\- Parce que je veux croire à un Narnia libre ! Fit Tumnus, courageux.

\- Non. Tu es ici parce qu'il (elle désigna le grand Edmund) t'a dénoncé. Par crainte pour sa vie.

Tumnus tourna vers lui son regard plein d'un mélange d'incompréhension et de pitié. « je fais ce qui est juste », pensa Edmund.

\- Le soleil brillera à nouveau sur Narnia ! Déclara-t-il avec fierté.

Et le faune comprit son message. Il se redressa, tandis que la sorcière le frappait de son bâton, le changeant en statue de glace, sous le regard horrifié du jeune Edmund. La sorcière se tourna vers eux, puis frappa le grand Edmund au visage.

\- ne t'avise plus jamais de me tenir tête, dit-elle. Si tu tiens à la vie.

\- Je ne crains pas la mort, votre altesse. Vous m'avez déjà tué il y a bien des années.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Je suis Edmund. Revenu dans ces jours sombre de ma vie pour rétablir l'ordre et défaire le mal. Je sais que vous ne vaincrez pas. Je ne vous laisserai pas me corrompre à nouveau.

La sorcière resta un moment interdite, puis se tourna vers le jeune Edmund.

\- choisis bien ton camp, Edmund, lui dit-elle en le forçant à regarder la statue du faune. Vois ce que je peux faire. Joins toi à moi, et tu pourras régner à mes côtés.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard terrifié, puis se rapprocha de son lui futur, qui l'entoura de son bras d'un geste protecteur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Edmund se sentit fier de lui. Le visage de la sorcière se crispa de colère.

\- si tu ne crains pas la mort, je peux toujours tuer le jeune, fit la sorcière. Où sont les trois autres ?

\- Si Hermione a suivi le déroulement de l'Histoire, ils vont se rendre au barrage des castors. Sinon, je ne sais pas.

\- Maugrim ! Appela la sorcière. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.


	13. Chapter 13: le barrage des castors

Loin de là, Hermione assista dans son sommeil à cette scène. Elle avait suffisamment parlé avec Harry de ces rêves où il voyait ce que faisait Voldemort pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une situation similaire. Elle se réveilla donc en sursaut, et envoya un nouveau Patronus aux castors.

_Les loups de la reine sont en chemin. Préparez vous à quitter votre barrage. Nous arrivons._

Elle réveilla ensuite les trois Pevensie.

\- il faut partir, dit-elle. Tout de suite.

Les enfants sortirent donc de la tente, qu'elle replia avant de la fourrer dans son sac, et ils reprirent leur route. Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient au barrage, devant lequel les attendait monsieur Castor. Celui-ci s'approcha rapidement d'eux.

\- vous êtes la jeune fille à la loutre ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

\- Oui monsieur. Je me nomme Hermione. Et voici Peter, Suzanne et Lucy.

\- Nous sommes prêts à partir. Nous devrions y aller dès maintenant, avant que les loups n'arrivent.

\- Non. Ils doivent nous voir. Autrement, cela mettrait Edmund en danger.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Peter.

\- Mon ami sert d'informateur à la reine. Il sait où nous devons aller, et il le lui dit. C'est pour protéger Edmund qu'il le fait. Si il donne de fausses informations, ou si la reine le pense, elle risque de les tuer, tous les deux. Alors il faut attendre. Il faut que les loups nous aperçoivent.

\- Alors venez vous mettre au chaud, déclara monsieur Castor.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le barrage, où madame Castor leur servit une tasse de thé.

\- mais qu'est-ce que la sorcière nous veut ? Demanda Peter.

\- Jadis est obsédée par une prophétie annonçant la fin de son règne, expliqua Hermione.

Et monsieur Castor récita la prophétie, et leur en expliqua la signification.

\- et elle pense que nous sommes les enfants de la prophétie ? Demanda Peter. Mais nous ne voulons pas affronter une sorcière, ou mener une armée !

\- On veut juste retrouver notre frère, dit Lucy, dont la lèvre tremblait.

\- Et vous le retrouverez, ma mignonne, dit Mme Castor en prenant sa main entre ses pattes. Mais pour cela, il faut vaincre la sorcière.

À ce moment, le cri des loups se fit entendre. Tous se jetèrent un regard.

\- ils seront là dans cinq minutes, fit Hermione. Allez-y, je vais les retenir.

Monsieur Castor ouvrit donc une trappe dans le sol, révélant un tunnel, et tous s'y engouffrèrent. À peine Hermione fut elle entrée que les loups envahirent le barrage.

\- Protego ! Hurla Hermione lorsqu'un loup tenta de les suivre dans le tunnel.

Le loup rebondit contre le bouclier invisible, et Hermione referma la trappe.

\- Collaporta ! Dit-elle en pointant la trappe.

Elle descendit ensuite l'échelle, et rejoignit le groupe qui l'attendait en bas.

\- ça va les retarder, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, dit-elle.

\- Où mène ce tunnel ? Demanda Peter.

\- Il conduit chez mon ami Blaireau, répondit M. Castor.

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'il menait chez ta mère ! S'offusqua Mme Castor.

Lucy émit un petit rire, et même Hermione se permit un sourire.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, fit Peter. Guidez nous vers la sortie.


	14. Chapter 14: deux fuites en avant

La sortie fut un choc pour eux tous. Ils découvrirent en effet que la sorcière avait déjà rendu visite au blaireau, et l'avait transformé en pierre. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette découverte. En effet, une voix retentit bientôt derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir un renard. Monsieur Castor tenta de se précipiter sur lui.

\- hé ! Calme toi, l'ami. Je suis de votre côté. Je suis un gentil !

\- Ah, vraiment ! Eh bien tu ressemble vraiment à l'un des méchants.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ressemble à un loup que je travaille pour la sorcière. C'est une ressemblance qui me déplaît, mais je n'y peux rien.

\- Les loups seront bientôt là, dit Peter. Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

\- Vous n'arriverez pas à leur échapper. J'ai un plan.

Le plan du renard était qu'ils se cachent dans un arbre tandis qu'il restait en bas pour mener les loups sur une fausse piste. À peine furent ils montés que les loups arrivèrent en trombe, et s'attaquèrent au renard. Celui-ci, fidèle à sa réputation, tenta dans un premier temps de ruser, puis, sous la contrainte, indiqua qu'ils étaient partis vers le nord. Les loups partirent donc à leur poursuite, et lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, les -trois enfants, Hermione et les castors descendirent de leur cachette.

Un peu plus tard, un corbeau entrait dans la salle du trône de Jadis, qui, après avoir écouté son message, fit venir ses prisonniers du cachot.

\- mes loups ont ravagé le barrage des castors, commença-t-elle en s'adressant au grand Edmund. Et ni ta famille, ni ton amie ne s'y trouvait. Ils se sont tous enfuit avant que mes loups ne puissent les attraper. Ma patience a des limites, Edmund.

\- Avec tout mon respect, majesté, vos loups ont-ils vu Hermione et notre famille ?

\- L'un de mes loups m'a rapporté avoir vu ton amie entrer dans un tunnel. Ils les y ont suivis, mais ne les ont pas trouvé à la sortie.

\- Alors Hermione suit le déroulement de ce qu'elle sait de ma vie. Ils seront bientôt devant vous.

\- Je ne souhaite plus attendre. Dis-moi par où ils se dirigent.

Edmund resta muet un instant.

\- souviens toi de ce que tu risque, lui dit la sorcière en posant son regard sur le jeune Edmund.

Celui-ci prit la main de son lui futur, terrifié. Alors Edmund céda.

\- ils se dirigent vers la table de pierre. Aslan les y attend.

\- Ginarbik ! Prépare mon traîneau. Nous partons, et Edmund vient avec nous. Je suis sûre que sa famille lui manque.

Ainsi, ils embarquèrent tous bientôt dans le traîneau de la sorcière. Ils voyagèrent de jour comme de nuit, sans interruption.


	15. Chapter 15: le rêve

Edmund parvint à s'endormir. Cette nuit là, il fit un rêve.

_Il se trouvait dans un bâtiment ancien, aux épais murs de pierre. Il aurait dit une église ou un château. Devant lui une porte. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un pleurer derrière la porte. Il se décida à aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Il poussa doucement la porte, et se retrouva dans une grande pièce. Au lavabo central et aux nombreuses cabines sur le côté, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans des toilettes. C'est de l'autre côté du lavabo que provenaient les pleurs. Il s'approcha doucement, et découvrit une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante. _

_\- bonjour, dit-il._

_La fillette sursauta, et tenta de reculer autant qu'elle le pouvait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la dague qu'elle tenait dans sa main, très près de son poignet. trop près. _

_\- n'aie pas peur ! Fit-il très rapidement. Je ne te veux aucun mal. _

_\- Qui êtes vous ? Est-ce que vous êtes un fantôme ? _

_\- Non. Je ne suis qu'un rêve. _

_\- Je ne dors pas ! _

_\- Non. C'est moi qui rêve. Je m'appelle Edmund. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? _

_\- G... Ginny Weasley. _

_Il s'assit en tailleur face à la jeune fille. _

_\- qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement en désignant la dague._

_Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes, et elle pressa un peu plus la lame contre la chair tendre de son poignet. _

_\- j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible ! Pleura-t-elle. À cause de moi, plusieurs personne ont failli mourir, et la meilleure amie du garçon dont je suis amoureuse a été pétrifiée ! et si jamais on apprend que c'est ma faute, ma famille va me détester, et je serai renvoyée de l'école !_

_\- Que s'est-il passé ? _

_\- Vous garderez le secret ? _

_\- Tous les rêves sont des secrets, n'est-ce pas ? _

_La fillette sembla réfléchir un instant, puis essuya ses yeux. _

_\- j'ai... j'ai lâché un monstre sur le château, et il a attaqué des gens. Mais je ne voulais pas faire ça ! Tom m'a obligée !_

_\- Qui est Tom ? _

_Elle pointa d'un doigt tremblant un petit livre en cuir sur le sol. _

_\- c'est un garçon enfermé dans ce journal. Je l'ai trouvé avec mes affaires d'école, et j'ai passé toute l'année à lui parler. J'ai cru qu'il était mon ami... mais ce n'était pas vrai ! Il s'est servi de moi pour faire des choses horribles ! et je ne peux pas le dire !_

_\- Écoute-moi, Ginny. Je peux t'aider. J'aimerais d'abord que tu me donnes ton couteau, et ensuite je te dirai ce que tu peux faire. _

_La fillette hésita, puis lui tendit la dague. Doucement, sans faire de geste brusque, il la rangea dans sa poche. _

_\- bien. Maintenant, dis-moi. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un en qui tu puisse avoir une confiance absolue ?_

_\- Mes... mes frères... _

_\- très bien, dans ce cas, voilà ce que tu peux faire. Tu peux aller voir un adulte et lui expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je suis persuadé que personne ne te tiendra pour responsable. _

_\- Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je vais me faire renvoyer ! Et je ne veux pas qu'Harry sache ! _

_\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je veux que tu ailles voir tes frères, que tu leur donne le journal, et que tu leur demande de le cacher, jusqu'à ce que je revienne te le demander. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? _

_Elle hocha la tête. Il sourit. _

_\- tu es très courageuse. Je dois m'en aller, maintenant. Je commence à me réveiller._

Et en effet, à cause d'un cahot plus fort que les autres, Edmund se réveilla.


	16. Chapter 16: Joyeux Noël

Un peu plus loin, et sans savoir qu'ils étaient poursuivis, le groupe formé par les castors, Hermione et les trois autres enfants Pevensie avançaient vers la rivière gelée.

\- plus vite, fit Mr. Castor.

Peter soupira, et prit Lucy sur ses épaules.

\- s'il nous dit encore une fois d'aller plus vite, se plaignit-il, je le change en toque.

\- Plus vite ! Retentit aussitôt la voix du castor.

Lucy et Hermione eurent un rire, et Peter lui-même ne put retenir un sourire. Soudain, ils entendirent les clochettes.

\- la sorcière ! S'écria Mme. Castor. Courez !

Lucy descendit des épaules de son frère, et ils se mirent tous à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans une sorte de petit terrier, où ils s'entassèrent et essayèrent de rester silencieux. Ils virent bientôt l'ombre d'un homme trapu au dessus de leur cachette. L'ombre resta un moment, puis fit demi-tour.

\- ils sont partis ? Demanda Lucy d'une petite voix.

\- Je vais voir, répondit Mr. Castor.

\- Sois prudent ! Le pria sa femme.

Et il sortit de sa cachette. Les autres n'osèrent pas bouger un cil. Au bout de la minute la plus longue de leur jeune vie, le castor finit par leur faire une belle frayeur en revenant de manière assez brutale.

\- j'espère que vous avez été sages, les enfants, parce que vous avez de la visite !

Intrigués, les enfants sortirent, suivis par Hermione et Mme Castor. Il y eut alors quatre réaction différentes sur le visage des humains. Lucy, pour sa part, arborait un immense sourire ravi, tandis que sa grande sœur semblait ne pas pouvoir y croire et secouait la tête. Peter, quant à lui, semblait chercher à comprendre comment cela était possible. Enfin, Hermione avait éclaté d'un rire à la fois nerveux et libérateur.

\- je t'avais dis qu'il existait, dit Lucy en donnant un léger coup de coude à sa sœur.

Devant eux se tenait en effet le père noël. Hermione finit par tenter de se refaire une contenance.

\- je n'aurais qu'une seule question, monsieur. J'ai longtemps cru que vous n'étiez qu'un mythe. Alors, est-ce que les ronflaks cornus existent ?

\- Bien sûr qu'ils existent, répondit l'homme en rouge. J'en ai offert un couple à un charmant bonhomme de ton monde. Norbert Dragonneau.

Et Hermione repartit d'un rire, dans lequel le père noël la rejoignit.

\- une minute, fit remarquer Suzanne. Je croyais que la Sorcière blanche vous avait banni...

\- c'est vrai. Mais votre présence change tout. Son pouvoir s'affaiblit. L'hiver est en train de partir. Et maintenant, passons aux choses vraiment sérieuse.

\- Il prit un énorme sac dans le traîneau derrière lui.

\- des cadeaux ! S'exclama Lucy.

Et le barbu eut un rire amical.

\- pour toi, Lucy Pevensie. Un flacon d'essence de fleur de feu. Une seule goutte suffit pour guérir les blessures les plus graves. Quant à cette dague, j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à t'en servir.

\- Je pense être assez courageuse, monsieur, dit Lucy d'une petite voix.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Mais les batailles sont des choses laides, et mieux vaut ne pas s'en approcher.

Lucy hocha la tête, et recula.

\- Suzanne : aie confiance en cet arc, et jamais une flèche ne ratera sa cible.

\- Et qu'en est-il de «les batailles sont laides » ?

\- tu es une jeune fille brillante, rit le vieil homme. Souffle dans cette corne si tu es en danger, et de l'aide viendra toujours.

Suzanne le remercia, et ce fut au tour de Peter. Il reçut en cadeau une épée et un bouclier.

\- j'ai peur que tu n'aies à t'en servir plus tôt que tu ne le penses, lui dit le père Noël.

Le cadeau des castors fut qu'ils trouveraient leur barrage réparé et fini à leur retour chez eux. Puis :

\- Hermione Granger...

Hermione eut un temps de surprise.

\- Moi, monsieur ?

\- Approche, mon enfant.

Elle fit ce qu'on lui disait, et il sortit de sa hotte un bijou d'or fin.

\- je pense que tu sais ce que c'est, jeune fille.

\- C'est un retourneur de temps...

\- celui-ci est un peu différent de ceux que toi et tes amis avez « accidentellement » détruit au ministère de la magie.

Hermione eut un mince sourire, et il lui sourit en retour.

\- active-le, et il te mènera là où tu devras aller. Mais attention ! Ton enveloppe charnel restera à ton point de départ. Assure-toi d'être en sécurité lorsque tu l'utilise.

\- Compris, monsieur.

\- Et maintenant, concernant les deux absents... Edmund n'est pas responsable de son absence, il serait donc absurde de le priver de cadeau. Cette lumière provient de l'étoile de Pandore, qui le guidera même dans les endroits les plus sombres. Cependant, elle ne peut fonctionner que si lui-même la tient dans ses mains. Quant à votre ami... les choix qu'il a fait, il ne les a faits que pour le bien d'Edmund, et pour celui de l'équilibre. Voici pour lui. Ce médaillon protégera la personne à qui il l'offrira contre tout type de magie. Mais il ne fonctionnera que sur une seule personne. Et maintenant, je dois vous quitter. On a du pain sur la planche quand on a cent ans d'absence à rattraper. Longue vie à Aslan. Et joyeux noël !

Et sur ce, il fit claquer ses rennes, et partit à vive allure.

\- vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Réagit soudain Peter. L'hiver est en train de partir. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Plus de glace... murmura Hermione. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.


	17. Chapter 17: la rivière gelée

Ils reprirent leur chemin sans perdre une seconde, et arrivèrent bientôt à la rivière gelé. Qui avait déjà bien entamé son dégel. Il commencèrent leur traversé sur un morceau de glace encore suffisamment solide pour supporter leur poids. Ils se retrouvèrent cependant bientôt bloqués, puisque les loups les avait rejoints. Face à Maugrim, Peter tira son épée.

\- range ton jouet, petit, fit le loup. Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un. Ma reine n'a rien contre vous. Partez maintenant, et ne revenez plus. Nous vous renverrons votre frère.

\- Peter, écoute-le ! Pria Suzanne. Un vieux bonhomme en rouge t'a donné une épée, ça ne fait pas de toi un héros !

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Peter ! Fit Monsieur Castor.

\- Vous avez enlevé mon petit frère. Nous ne partirons pas d'ici avant de l'avoir récupéré.

\- Peter, la glace ! Appela Suzanne.

Cela donna une idée à Hermione.

\- Peter, plante ton épée dans la glace ! Vite !

Peter lui jeta un bref regard, puis fit ce qu'elle disait. Les deux filles s'agrippèrent à lui. Hermione, quant à elle, se tourna vers la cascade encore gelée, et fit un grand moulinet.

\- diffindo ! Hurla-t-elle.

et la glace se craquela. Ils furent bientôt emportés par une déferlante d'eau glacée. Peter et les filles s'accrochèrent de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'Hermione valdinguait dans l'eau. Lorsqu'enfin ils furent sortis des rapides et que le courant déposa les Pevensie sur la berge, elle nagea vers eux et sortit de l'eau. Elle jeta sur elle-même un sort de séchage, qu'elle envoya ensuite sur les enfants. Soudain, elle remarqua que quelque chose manquait.

\- mon sac à main ! S'écria-t-elle. Il a du m'échapper dans la rivière !

\- Je suis sûre que vous le retrouverez, ma mignonne, dit Mme Castor. Mais pour le moment, il faut qu'on avance.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Vous avez raison. Je crois qu'on ne va plus avoir besoin de nos manteaux.

Elle retira le sien, et les enfants l'imitèrent.

\- en route, déclara-t-elle.

Elle envoya ensuite son Patronus au camp d'Aslan, pour prévenir de leur arrivée imminente, puis il se mirent en marche.


	18. Chapter 18: le combat de Peter

Après avoir marché pendant environ deux heures, ils atteignirent enfin le camp, où ils furent accueillis par le centaure Oreïus.

\- bienvenue, vos altesse, dit le centaure de sa voix profonde. Nous désespérions de vous voir arriver. Vous devez être épuisés. Nous avons des vêtements frais pour vous. Enchanteresse, je dois vous parler. Suivez-moi. Vous aussi, Roi Peter.

La sorcière et le jeune homme suivirent donc le centaure, qui les conduisit à l'écart.

\- je vous en prie, donnez moi des bonnes nouvelles ! Fit Hermione.

\- Nous avons trouvé ceci dans la rivière. Je pense que cela vous appartient.

\- Mon sac à main ! Merci !

Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour vérifier les dégâts. Fort heureusement, la tente avait absorbé la plus grande partie de l'eau, et seul un livre était abîmé. Il s'agissait de la biographie de Dumbledore par Rita Skeeter.

\- de toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand pas grand chose d'intéressant là dedans, philosopha-t-elle.

\- Avez vous retrouvé mon frère ? Demanda anxieusement Peter.

\- Pas encore. Mais un écureuil nous a dit que la sorcière s'approchait de la table de pierre. Nous pensons que ses deux prisonniers sont avec elle.

\- Et Aslan ? Demanda Hermione. Est-il en chemin ?

\- Un nuage lui interdit l'accès à notre royaume.

\- Un nuage ? S'étonna Peter.

\- L'entité sombre, expliqua Hermione. La vraie raison de ma présence à Narnia. Ce monde et le mien sont au cœur d'un cataclysme causé par l'entité.

\- Ce n'est pas très rassurant...

\- on va y arriver, Peter. On a déjà commencé à faire bouger les choses. On y arrivera, et tu deviendras roi.

\- Mais je ne veux pas être roi ! Je n'ai rien demandé de tout cela. Je veux juste retrouver mon petit frère et mettre ma famille à l'abri.

C'est alors que retentit un bruit puissant et clair.

\- C'est la trompe de Suzanne ! S'exclama Peter.

Et il partit en courant vers la source du son. Hermione et Oreïus le suivirent de près. En arrivant, ils découvrir les deux jeunes filles perchées dans un arbre, tentant d'échapper à deux loups, dont l'un était Maugrim. Sans hésiter, Peter sortit son épée, et se dirigea vers Maugrim, tandis qu'Hermione stupéfixiait l'autre loup.

\- laissez mes sœurs tranquilles ! Ordonna-t-il. Sinon...

\- sinon quoi, petit ?

\- Sinon je vous transperce avec mon épée.

\- Allons, gamin, on est déjà passé par là, tous les deux. On sait très bien que tu n'en feras rien.

\- Les choses sont différentes, cette fois.

Le loup grogna de frustration.

\- tu te prends peut-être pour un roi, gronda-t-il. Mais tu vas mourir... comme un chien !

Et il s'élança sur l'adolescent. Le jeune homme leva son épée, et le loup vint s'empaler sur la lame, avant de s'effondrer sur Peter.

\- Peter! S'écrièrent les filles en sautant au bas de l'arbre.

Elle accoururent vers lui, repoussèrent la carcasse, et découvrirent leur frère, vivant mais sous le choc. Hermione s'approcha.

\- récupère ton épée, Peter. Et nettoie la. Tu as réussi. Bravo.

\- Que fait on de l'autre loup ? Demanda Oreïus.

\- Je vais le réveiller. Suivez-le. Il va nous conduire à la sorcière.

Elle lança un Enervatum, et comme elle l'avait prévu, le loup prit la fuite. Oreïus le suivit avec un groupe.


	19. Chapter 19: le combat des trois Edmund

Et c'est ainsi que, à la tombée du jour, on vit sortir du bois deux silhouettes.

\- Edmund ! S'écria Lucy.

Et elle courut serrer son frère dans ses bras, suivie de Peter et Suzanne.

\- je suis désolé, Lucy, dit le jeune Edmund. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu es tout pardonné.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le grand Edmund, et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

\- bonjour, Lucy, sourit-il.

\- Je savais que c'était toi !

Et elle vint également le serrer dans ses bras. La lumière se fit petit à petit dans l'esprit des deux autres.

\- Edmund ? Finit par demander Suzanne.

\- Salut Suzanne... salut Peter.

\- Donc tu es... mon petit frère, dit Peter.

\- Ouais... ton petit frère qui est plus grand que toi !

\- Alors, euh... merci d'avoir prit soin d'Edmund. Enfin de toi... enfin... Merci.

\- Vous m'aviez manqué, je dois le reconnaître. Je suis content de vous revoir tous les trois.

Il remarqua alors Hermione, pudiquement restée à l'écart.

\- Hermione ! Appela-t-il. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- je suis désolé de t'avoir embarquée dans tout ça... dit-il.

\- On est tous les deux dans la même galère, Ed. Et par rapport à chez moi, c'est presque une ballade de santé.

\- Merci d'avoir protégé ma famille.

\- J'ai fait ce qui était juste...

Edmund eut un sourire, puis sa jeune version bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- il est temps d'aller dîner, et dormir, déclara Peter.

Et tout le monde fut d'accord. Après le dîner, il fut temps d'aller se coucher. Une tente avait été dressée pour les deux filles Pevensie, et une autre pour les garçons. Hermione, elle, avait sa propre tente.

\- ne me laisse pas toute seule, cette nuit... demanda Hermione au grand Edmund.

Celui-ci comprit, et acquiesça. Cette première nuit au camp, cependant, ne fut pas de tout repos. En effet, en plein milieu de la nuit, le jeune Edmund fut pris de convulsions, qui réveillèrent son frère.

\- Edmund ? Fit Peter en s'approchant de lui.

Et il le secoua doucement pour tenter de le réveiller, sans succès.

\- Ed ! ED !

Suzanne, ayant entendu, entra en trombe dans la tente.

\- qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Paniqua-t-elle.

\- Va chercher Hermione ! Ordonna Peter. Vite !

La jeune fille obéit donc, et revint bientôt avec Hermione et Edmund.

\- sortez-le ! Ordonna la jeune sorcière en voyant le garçon.

Peter et le grand Edmund soulevèrent donc le garçon de son lit, et le transportèrent hors de la tente, où il fut déposé sur l'herbe. Un attroupement se forma autour d'eux. Le jeune Edmund poussa un hurlement, et une fumée noire s'échappa de sa bouche. La fumée prit alors la forme de l'être malfaisant qu'Ed avait vu sur le trône de Jadis.

\- ça suffit ! S'écria l'Edmund noir. Il est à moi ! Traître il est, traître il restera !

\- Tu es l'entité sombre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es la chose qui empoisonne le monde que j'aime tant. Tu vas quitter ce monde, et tu vas le laisser tranquille, maintenant.

L'Edmund noir eut un rire sardonique.

\- et que comptes tu faire ? Si je refuse ?

\- Si vous refusez, intervint Oreïus, nous vous détruirons.

\- NON ! Fit Ed, c'est à moi de le faire. Qu'on me donne une épée !

Et tandis qu'il prenait son arme, l'autre, un sourire sadique au lèvres, tira la sienne. Ils se mirent en garde, et entamèrent le combat. Ce fut l'Edmund noir qui attaqua le premier. Le combat s'avéra serré. Chacun des deux pouvait en effet interpréter les amorces de l'autre, et ainsi anticiper ses attaques. Cependant, l'Edmund noir finit par prendre le dessus. Ed tomba à genoux, et sentit sa poche se déchirer. C'est alors qu'il se rappela. Dans le rêve qu'il avait fait, c'est dans cette poche qu'il avait rangé le poignard que lui avait donné la petite fille rousse. Il glissa la main dans sa poche, saisit la dague, puis attendit le bon moment. Lorsque son adversaire s'approcha pour lui porter le coup de grâce, il se releva, et planta la dague dans le ventre de cet autre lui. La lame s'enfonça profondément et avec force, et l'autre eut un hoquet de surprise. Puis il explosa en fumée, et disparut pour de bon.


	20. Chapter 20: le retour du grand lion

dès la fin du combat, le jeune Edmund reprit conscience. Et soudain, on vit apparaître quelque chose qui apporta l'espoir dans tous les cœurs. Le souffle d'Ed se coupa, et il retomba à genoux. Le Grand Lion était là. Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui, et il s'approcha d'Ed, qui n'osait pas le regarder. D'un coup de museau, il lui fit relever la tête.

\- Aslan, j'implore ton pardon, fit le jeune homme. Je ne voulais pas te trahir et trahir ma famille.

\- Tes intentions étaient nobles, fils d'Adam. Je te pardonne.

Et il souffla sur le jeune homme, qui se sentit mieux. Hermione fondit en larmes. Aslan se tourna vers elle.

\- qu'y a-t-il, tendre cœur ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- Oh, Aslan, tout cela est notre faute ! Nous n'aurions jamais du venir ici ! Ed n'aurait jamais eu à vous trahir une deuxième fois, si nous n'étions pas venus !

\- Fille d'Eve, écoute moi. C'est par votre venu que vous avez rétabli les choses. Cette entité qui s'est manifesté ce soir m'empêchait de venir. En se battant pour contre lui-même, Edmund a permis mon retour ici, et il a pu sauver son âme. La présence de cette entité n'est pas de votre faute. Je ne te reproche rien.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais continua à pleurer.

\- il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Ma famille me manque... je suis inquiète pour mes parents. Sont-ils en sécurité ? Est-ce que je leur manque ? Est-ce qu'ils souffrent à cause de moi ?

Le lion émit un grognement, puis frappa le sol de ses pattes. La terre se changea en une sorte de miroir, dans lequel elle put voir ses parents. Ils étaient là, devant elle, occupés à faire leur vie, sans même se douter qu'ils avaient une fille. Hermione s'effondra, et Peter et Ed accoururent pour la soutenir.

\- merci..., murmura-t-elle.

Le lion fit disparaître le miroir, puis souffla sur elle, et elle se calma.

\- la nuit est encore longue, fit le lion. Il est temps de se reposer. Demain, nous nous occuperons de la bataille.

Et tous retournèrent se coucher.


	21. Chapter 21: une aide inespérée

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils furent tous levés, le lion fit convoquer les deux Edmund. Lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur conversation, ceux-ci indiquèrent à Peter qu'il était attendu. Après avoir parlé au futur roi, Aslan voulut s'entretenir avec Hermione.

\- tu as fait forte impression sur la sorcière blanche, jeune lionne. Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage. Je crois que tu as été envoyée dans la bonne maison, dans ton école.

Hermione eut un faible sourire.

\- La maison du lion...

\- mais ta puissance et ton courage ont poussé Jadis à faire appel à d'autres sorciers maléfiques en renfort.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça aussitôt.

\- ton monde est trop éloigné du mien pour que je puisse convoquer tes amis pour t'aider, Hermione. Mais si tes amis désirent venir à ton aide, alors je pourrai les faire venir. Tu as un moyen de les appeler, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione prit quelques instants pour comprendre ce que lui disait le lion, puis glissa la main dans son sac, et y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Un faux gallion. Celui qui lui servait autrefois à convoquer les réunions de l'AD.

\- ceux qui répondront à ton appel seront amenés ici, dit le lion.

Elle activa donc le gallion, et pria de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un vienne. Elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle poussa un cri et se jeta dans les bras des deux personnes qui avaient répondu à son appel.

\- Fred ! George !

\- Hermione ?

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Bienvenus à Narnia, Fred et George Weasley, fit Aslan.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui, puis s'échangèrent un regard.

\- George, c'est bien un lion qui parle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Fred, il semblerait...

ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Hermione.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est, Narnia ?

\- C'est un autre monde, dans lequel vous vous trouvez.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Fred. Et comment on est arrivés ici ?

\- Racontez moi comment vous êtes partis.

\- On a acheté une boutique sur le chemin de traverse. On était en train de la mettre en état, et on a senti les gallions vibrer. On les a sortis pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et on s'est retrouvé là.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je suis contente que vous ayez répondu...

\- c'est donc toi qui nous a appelés. Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Il y a une sorcière ici qui fait régner la terreur. Nous sommes la résistance.

\- Une sorcière malfaisante ? Un peu comme ce vieux crapaud d'ombrage ?

\- Plutôt comme Voldemort. Nous avons une armée pour lutter contre la sienne, mais ils sont plus nombreux que nous. Et apparemment, je lui fait peur. Donc elle a fait appel à d'autres sorciers pour me combattre. Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule.

Il y eut soudain un grand remue-ménage dans le camp en contre-bas.

\- c'est elle, fit Hermione.

Et Aslan commença à marcher fièrement en direction du camp. Hermione fit mine de le suivre.

\- non, fille d'Eve, lui dit le lion. Accueille tes amis comme il se doit.

\- J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose...

\- ta présence à Narnia a déjà changé beaucoup de choses. Il faut garder l'équilibre.

Et il s'en alla.


	22. Chapter 22: je ne le mérite pas

Hermione se laissa tomber par terre.

\- tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Fit-elle.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda George d'une voix douce.

\- Jadis, la sorcière, vient réclamer le sang du traître.

\- Je n'y comprends rien.

\- Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, je n'étais pas toute seule. J'étais avec Edmund. Cette histoire, c'est la sienne, et celle de sa famille. Ils ont quitté l'Angleterre en 1940, quand Lucy, la plus jeune, a trouvé une armoire qui l'a amenée ici.

\- Un peu comme l'armoire où on avait enfermé Marcus Flint pendant l'année ? Demanda Fred.

\- Non, pas tout à fait. Les armoires à disparaître fonctionnent par paire. La jumelle de celle dans la salle sur demande se trouve chez Barjow et Beurk. Mais ce n'est pas très important. Quand Edmund est venu ici pour la première fois, il était seul, et la sorcière lui a fait croire qu'il pourrait devenir son héritier si il lui ramenait tous ses frères et sœurs. Alors il les a emmenés à Narnia, et ensuite il est retourné voir la sorcière, en lui donnant les informations dont elle avait besoin.

\- Il a trahi sa famille ?

\- Il était ensorcelé. Comme Ginny avec le journal de Jedusor. Mais ensuite, il s'est rendu compte que la sorcière était mauvaise, et ensuite il a tout fait pour réparer ses torts. Mais quand nous sommes venus ici tous les deux, il était beaucoup plus âgé. Et il a voulu s'empêcher de devenir un -traître. Alors tous les deux, on est intervenus avant qu'elle n'ensorcelle le jeune Edmund, et il a suggéré qu'elle le prenne plutôt en otage. Ainsi, le jeune Edmund n'a pas trahi, mais lui, il a trahi deux fois sa famille. Et maintenant, la sorcière vient réclamer sa mort, et Aslan va essayer de l'en dissuader.

\- Tu penses qu'il va réussir ?

\- Je sais qu'il va réussir. Mais le prix à payer va être très lourd, et c'est de notre faute, à Edmund et à moi.

\- Bon. Et cette sorcière, il faut qu'on la tue.

\- Il faut qu'on vainque son armée pendant la bataille qui aura lieu demain.

\- Alors dans ce cas, allons botter des fesses. Je pense que tu devrais nous conduire au campement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent tous les visages tendus. Ils rejoignirent Edmund et les quatre Pevensie, qui attendaient, la mine sombre, que le lion et la sorcière sortent de la tente dans laquelle ils s'étaient isolés. Ils se présentèrent, faisant pour un court instant sortir Edmund de ses idées noires, et attendirent avec eux. Bientôt la tente s'ouvrit, et les deux en sortirent.

\- la sorcière renonce au sang du fils d'Adam, annonça le Lion.

Et la foule explosa en applaudissements. Lucy serra Edmund dans ses bras.

\- comment puis-je être sûr que tu tiendras ta promesse ? Demanda la sorcière d'un ton hautain.

Pour toute réponse, le lion poussa un rugissement qui la fit se rasseoir sur sa chaise à porteur, déclenchant les rires de la foule. La sorcière repartit, et Edmund se leva.

\- je ne le mérite pas, marmonna-t-il.

Et il s'en alla. Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, et suivie des jumeaux, rejoignit le jeune homme.

\- est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda George.

\- Aslan va se sacrifier pour moi, répondit le jeune roi.

\- Donc en gros, notre atout majeur pour la bataille de demain ne sera pas là. C'est comme si on devait combattre tu-sais-qui sans Dumbledore.

\- En gros, oui. Je ne mérite pas le sacrifice d'Aslan. Je devrais moi-même être sur la table de pierre pour être sacrifié.

\- Aslan sait ce qu'il fait, fit Hermione. Il a confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as eu un cadeau du père Noël.

\- Quoi ? J'ai eu un cadeau ? Moi ?

\- Oui ! J'avais oublié de te le dire. Vous avez tous les deux reçu un cadeau. La lumière de Pandore pour le jeune toi, et un collier qui protège contre tout type de magie pour toi, pour protéger la personne à qui tu l'offriras.

\- Bon, intervint Fred. Si on doit se battre demain, autant se préparer.

\- Tu as raison Fred. Hermione, que dirais tu d'une réunion privée de l'AD ?

\- Ce serait un honneur.

Ainsi, il commencèrent un entraînement, et furent bientôt rejoints par les quatre Pevensie, qui se mirent eux aussi à s'entraîner, emmenés par le grand Edmund.


	23. Chapter 23: le calme avant la tempête

L'entraînement dura jusqu'au soir et, après le dîner, chacun se rendit dans sa tente.

\- hé, mais je reconnais, ça ! S'exclama Fred. C'est la tente qu'on avait prit pour la finale de Quidditch !

\- Oui ! Renchérit George. Et avec un peu de chance...

il se dirigea vers le fond de la tente, souleva un tapis, farfouilla, puis poussa un cri victorieux.

\- bièreaubeurre pour tout le monde ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Hermione. Mais ça fait un an que je vis dans cette tente, et je ne l'ai jamais trouvé !

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne penses pas comme un Weasley.

\- Ces bouteilles doivent bien avoir quatre ans. Vous êtes sûrs qu'elles sont encore bonnes ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger. Les bièreaubeurres sont comme nous, fit George.

\- Elles se bonifient avec l'age.

La phrase eut l'effet escompté, puisqu'Hermione éclata de rire. Les jumeaux décapsulèrent les bouteilles.

\- à quoi boit-on ? Demanda Edmund en prenant sa bière.

\- Chacun son toast, déclara Fred. Moi je trinque aux quêtes désespérées.

\- À Aslan et à Narnia, fit Edmund.

\- À Harry, proposa Hermione. Et à Ron.

\- Au fait d'être vivants, tout simplement, offrit George.

Et ils firent s'entrechoquer leur bouteilles, et les burent en bavardant, comme si rien ne devait arriver, comme si ils étaient juste de vieux amis qui se retrouvaient pour une nuit de camping. Cette parenthèse fit du bien à Hermione, et dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient passer l'ombre d'Aslan devant leur tente.

\- on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, murmura-t-elle.


	24. Chapter 24: la bataille de Beruna

Ce fut Peter qui vint les réveiller le lendemain matin.

\- Aslan est mort, dit-il. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- C'est à toi de nous guider, Peter, répondit Edmund. Tu es le futur grand roi de Narnia, et ça tout le monde le sait.

\- Les narniens seront derrière toi, quoi que tu décides, renchérit Hermione.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment mener une bataille !

\- Là, on peut peut-être t'aider, déclara George. Fred et moi, on a beaucoup joué aux échecs version sorcier. C'est nous qui avons appris à jouer Ron.

\- Du coup on est assez bon en stratégie.

\- Peter, fit soudain Hermione. Rappelle-toi. Je connais l'histoire. Je sais qu'on va gagner.

\- Le jeune garçon lui envoya un long regard, puis hocha la tête.

alors au travail. Je prends tous les conseils que vous pourrez me donner.

Et c'est ainsi que bientôt, la bataille de Beruna commença. La sorcière fut la première à lancer la charge, et suivant le stratagème qu'ils avaient établis, les narniens répondirent. Hermione et les Weasley, restés en compagnie du grand Edmund, affrontèrent dans un premier temps les forces magiques de la sorcière, puis se joignirent au reste de l'armée contre les minotaures, loups et autres nains. La sorcière, quant à elle, transformait ses ennemis en pierre avec sa baguette à une vitesse folle. Le jeune Edmund comprit que si ils souhaitaient avoir une chance de gagner, il devait briser sa baguette. Aussi échappa-t-il à la vigilance de Mr. Castor, que Peter avait chargé de l'éloigner de la bataille. Il alla ensuite se cacher sur un rocher au dessus de la plaine où se trouvait la sorcière, attendit le bon moment, puis sauta sur la sorcière, et donna un coup d'épée sur sa baguette, qui se brisa. Après un bref moment de surprise, la haine déforma les traits de la sorcière, et elle retourna son bâton pour poignarder le garçon avec. Il s'effondra. Tout comme le grand Edmund, qui poussa un cri au même moment.

\- Ed ! S'écria Hermione.

Le jeune homme porta la main à son ventre, là où la sorcière l'avait blessé bien des années plus tôt. Hermione comprit.

\- tu peux te relever ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Je suis hors jeu. Désolé.

\- George, reste avec lui, et emmène le à l'abri.

\- Compris.

\- Fred, avec moi. Il faut qu'on aide Peter.

Peter avait en effet assisté à la scène, et était en train de s'ouvrir un passage à coup d'épée vers la sorcière.

\- tiens le coup, Edmund.

\- J'essaierai.

George l'aida à se relever, et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner du champ de bataille. Fred et Hermione, quant à eux, transplanèrent face à la sorcière, qui se battait contre Peter. Elle envoya à l'adolescent un coup qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver.

\- Protego ! Fit Fred.

\- Stupéfix ! Enchaîna Hermione.

Mais la sorcière avait du sang de Djinn, et le sort n'eut aucun effet sur elle, à part de l'énerver d'avantage. Il fallut donc les efforts conjoints de Fred, Peter et Hermione pour la tenir en respect. Alors qu'ils commençaient à désespérer, retentit un son que ni Fred ni Peter ne s'attendaient à entendre, pas plus que la sorcière. Un rugissement. Aslan était de retour, et avec lui se trouvaient Suzanne et Lucy, ainsi que tous les êtres que la sorcière avait transformé en pierre.

\- YES ! S'écria Fred.

Et le combat reprit de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que le grand lion lui-même ne bondisse sur la sorcière, mettant fin à la bataille. Suzanne et Lucy rejoignirent en vitesse Peter, et se réjouirent de leur victoire.

\- où est Edmund ? Demanda soudain Suzanne.

Et le visage de Peter se décomposa. Suivi de ses sœurs, il se mit à courir. À ce moment surgirent dans le ciel des étincelles rouges.

\- Ed... fit Hermione

\- George ! Fit Fred.

Et ils coururent vers le lieu dont provenaient les étincelles. George combattait un minotaure, à qui Fred lança un impedimenta pour le neutraliser. Ils rejoignirent le jeune homme et Edmund.

\- il va très mal, dit George.

Le jeune roi tremblait en effet de tout son corps, claquait des dents, et semblait peiner à respirer.

\- Oh non ! Paniqua Hermione. Ed, il faut que tu tiennes le coup ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'en prie, Edmund ne lâche pas prise.

\- C'est trop tard... dit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Non ! Patiente encore quelques minutes. Lucy va bientôt te guérir.

\- J'ai froid, Hermione...

et soudain il poussa un cri en se tenant le ventre, puis un soupir, et il ferma les yeux.


	25. Chapter 25: le couronnement

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Edmund se trouvait dans un lit confortable, au bout duquel était assise une silhouette familière.

\- Fred ?

\- Raté ! C'est George. Allez, il est temps que tu te lèves. On n'attend plus que toi.

\- Moi ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Le couronnement ! Je n'ai jamais assisté à un couronnement, avant.

\- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

\- Trois jours. On a été obligé d'assommer Hermione pour qu'elle se repose un peu. Tu lui as fait une belle peur, tu sais.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte, puis entra.

\- Edmund ! S'écria Lucy avec joie. Tu es réveillé !

\- Lucy !

Elle était accompagnée des trois autres enfants Pevensie.

\- on est content de voir que tu vas bien, dit Peter d'un ton bourru.

\- Je vais m'en tirer. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être roi ?

\- On ne l'est pas encore, dit Suzanne. Aslan a dit d'attendre que tu sois prêt à venir.

\- Je pense qu'il va nous renvoyer chez nous juste après la cérémonie, dit George. Et tout le monde commence à s'impatienter. Alors je suggère que tu te lèves, que tu mettes tes vêtements de cérémonie, et que tu nous rejoignes dans la salle du trône.

\- On va te laisser t'habiller, renchérit Peter. Venez, tout le monde.

Et ils sortirent. Le jeune Edmund s'attarda, cependant.

\- je voulais juste te dire... merci de m'avoir empêché d'être un idiot, dit-il. À ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu t'es sacrifié pour moi, alors... merci.

\- J'ai fait ce qui était juste. Quant à toi, c'était très courageux de ta part de briser la baguette de Jadis. C'était stupide, mais courageux.

\- J'ai fait ce qui était juste, répondit le garçon avec un sourire en coin.

Et il quitta la pièce. Edmund prit quelques temps pour se lever, puis revêtit les vêtements propres sur le bord du lit, et lorsqu'il fut prêt, se rendit dans la salle du trône, où tous les narniens étaient rassemblés. Il y retrouva également Hermione, radieuse dans une robe narnienne, et les jumeaux Weasley, eux aussi vêtus d'une tenue traditionnelle. Aslan commença alors un discours, et couronna les quatre enfants rois et reines de Narnia, sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements.

\- quiconque est nommé roi ou reine de Narnia reste roi ou reine pour toujours. Alors approche, Roi Edmund.

Le jeune homme eut un temps d'arrêt, puis vit le sourire sur le visage de sa jeune version et de sa jeune sœur. La foule s'écarta, et il s'avança vers le lion, s'agenouillant devant lui.

\- relève toi, Edmund. À partir de ce jour, et pour avoir sauvé ce monde du mal étranger qui le menaçait, je te fais protecteur de Narnia. Lorsque tu auras besoin d'un refuge ou d'une aide, la porte de Narnia te sera ouverte, sans condition. Longue vie au roi Edmund le vieux !

\- Longue vie au roi Edmund le vieux ! Répéta la foule.

\- Hermione Granger ! Approche, mon enfant.

Intimidée, la jeune femme s'avança, et s'agenouilla à son tour. Le lion s'avança, et souffla sur elle.

\- puisse la grâce t'accompagner et puisse mon souffle réchauffer ton cœur lorsque tu douteras. Cœur de Lionne, avance sans crainte, tu vaincras. Lorsque le temps sera venu, tu seras, avec les personnes qui te sont chères, bienvenue à Narnia, et accueillie comme la reine qui sommeille en toi. Longue vie à la Reine Hermione !

\- Longue vie à la reine Hermione !

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme.

\- monsieur, fit-elle. Puis-je oser demander...

le lion hocha la tête, et elle enfouit la sienne dans sa douce crinière. Elle se releva ensuite, les joues rouges, et lui envoya un regard d'excuse, auquel il répondit par un rire.

\- et maintenant, dit-il, je vous demande de venir à moi... Fred et George Weasley.

Les jumeaux eurent un moment de choc, puis s'échangèrent un regard, et s'avancèrent.

\- à genoux, leur dit le lion.

Ils s'empressèrent de s'agenouiller, et le lion posa sa lourde patte sur leurs épaules.

\- pour votre bravoure et votre générosité, et pour avoir permis de sauver Narnia, je vous fait chevaliers de l'ordre du lion. Relève toi, Fred le téméraire. Relève toi, George l'insoumis. Soyez Bénis, chevaliers de Narnia !

Les deux jumeaux se relevèrent, et éclatèrent d'un rire surpris.

\- t'as vu ça, Freddie ! Je suis chevalier !

\- Je ne suis pas Freddie, manant ! Je suis Fred le téméraire !

\- Et moi George l'insoumis !

Vint ensuite le début du bal du couronnement, dont les quatre profitèrent pendant un temps, puis il fut temps de faire ses adieux. Après avoir salué les narniens et dit au revoir aux Pevensie, ils rejoignirent Aslan qui les attendaient dans la cour du château.

\- il est temps de rentrer chez vous, maintenant, déclara le lion.

\- Est-ce que nous partons tous ensemble ? Demanda Hermione avec espoir.

\- Non, mon enfant. Je dois renvoyer tes amis à l'époque de laquelle ils sont arrivés. Les envoyer dans le monde que vous allez affronter serait trop dangereux et risquerait de rompre le peu d'équilibre qu'il y reste. C'est d'un monde sain qu'ils sont arrivés, c'est donc là bas que je les renvoie. Mais ils se souviendront de leur venue ici, et lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, ils retrouveront la mémoire de leur aventure ici. Quant à toi et Edmund, je vais vous envoyer près de l'endroit où tes amis sont actuellement retenus.

Hermione hocha courageusement la tête, et Edmund lui prit la main.

\- viens, dit-il. Allons sauver ton monde.

Et le lion ouvrit une porte dans le vide.

\- allez, dit-il. Traversez cette porte ensemble. Elle enverra chacun là où il doit être.

Hermione alla serrer dans ses bras les jumeaux, qui lui murmurèrent des encouragements, puis ils traversèrent la porte.


	26. Chapter 26: opération Weasley

Edmund et la jeune femme se retrouvèrent alors à nouveau seuls, dans un bois près du manoir Lestrange. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione, qui l'effaça avec détermination.

\- qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda le jeune roi.

\- On va les sauver.

\- Quoi, comme ça ? Non, il nous faut un plan !

\- Edmund, ils sont juste là ! Tu as vu dans quel état ils étaient dans la vision que m'a montré le moine. On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre !

Edmund voulut répondre quelque chose, mais il se ravisa.

\- et j'ai besoin de Ron, ajouta la jeune sorcière d'une voix tremblante.

Il inspira profondément.

\- d'accord, fit-il. Tu as raison. On va y aller, et on va trouver une solution.

Elle le remercia du regard, puis s'approcha du manoir en se cachant derrière un buisson. Edmund observa la bâtisse.

\- les cachots doivent se trouver au sous-sol, commenta-t-il. Comment est-ce qu'on va entrer ?

\- Regarde. Il y a du mouvement. On dirait que quelque chose se prépare. Tu vois tous leurs... serviteurs ? Ils ont tous quelque chose à transporter. Des sacs, on dirait.

\- Tu penses à quelque chose ?

\- Ça pourrait être notre point d'entrée. On va se mêler à eux. On prend chacun un sac, et on entre.

Et ils mirent le plan à exécution.

\- garde bien le regard au sol, conseilla Hermione en chargeant un sac sur son épaule.

Edmund fit ce qu'elle lui disait, et ainsi ils entrèrent sans encombres dans le manoir. En passant devant une porte, ils entendirent quelqu'un pousser un hurlement de douleur.

\- je vous en supplie, arrêtez, sanglotait la voix derrière la porte.

Hermione pâlit et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Edmund la poussa à continuer. Rapidement, ils posèrent leur chargement, et descendirent au sous-sol. Là s'étendaient plusieurs cellules. Hermione avança d'un pas déterminé, puis s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle venait d'entendre quelqu'un tousser.

\- recule, chuchota-t-elle à l'attention d'Edmund.

Et elle lança un Alohomora. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et un groupe de visages encadrés de cheveux roux se tourna vers elle. Ron fut le premier à réagir.

\- Hermione ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il n'osait y croire.

\- Ron !

Et soudain elle se retrouva prise dans une étreinte puissante, qui la rassura. Elle était chez elle. L'étreinte de Ron fut bientôt suivie par celle de Mrs. Weasley. Jamais ni lui ni elle ne l'avaient serrée aussi fort dans leur bras.

\- mais Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je suis venue vous faire sortir d'ici. Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

\- Ils ont emmenés Fred, fit George d'une voix blanche. Et ils lui font du mal.

\- Emmené ? Demanda Edmund. Emmené où ? Hors du manoir ?

\- Non, il est encore tout près. Ils viennent chercher l'un d'entre nous de temps en temps pour accomplir des tâches.

\- Bon, alors je vais m'en occuper. Venez, ne perdons pas de temps. Ils pourraient se rendre compte qu'ils ont des intrus d'une minute à l'autre.

C'est au moment où il disait cela que retentit une alarme. Ils étaient repérés. Edmund jura. Il avait l'impression de revivre l'attaque du château de Miraz. C'est alors qu'il sentit que quelqu'un le tirait par la manche. Il se retourna pour découvrir une fillette au crâne rasé.

\- Micha ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Monsieur S m'envoie vous dire que c'est en train de marcher. La prêtresse est sortie de sa transe.

\- Formidable ! Dit Hermione. C'est bon à savoir. Mais tu pourras lui dire que si jamais on ne se sort pas de ce pétrin, on ne pourra pas rendre les choses vraiment meilleures.

Edmund eut soudain une idée.

\- Micha, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais faire diversion ?

Micha sembla absente pendant un instant.

\- Monsieur S peut enclencher pour moi le protocole enfants de la terre. Mais vous devriez trouver un moyen de vous boucher les oreilles.

Hermione avisa l'unique bougie de la cellule, et jeta un sort, la transformant en bouchon d'oreilles qu'elle fit passer à chacune des personnes présentes.

\- on y va, dit-elle en faisant le geste qui allait avec ses paroles. En groupe.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers qui menaient au hall du manoir. Un comité de mangemort, Rodolphus Lestrange en tête, les attendait, baguettes levées. Devant Lestrange se trouvait Fred, à genoux, la baguette du mage noir appuyée contre sa gorge. Hermione leva sa baguette, puis cria :

\- MICHA !

La petite fille au crâne rasé sortit à ce moment du groupe compact formé par les Weasley. Elle se plaça devant eux, le visage déterminé, puis ouvrit la bouche, poussant un hurlement strident, qui eut pour effet que les mangemorts ne lâchent leurs baguettes pour tenter de se couvrir les oreilles. Hermione et les Weasley saisirent l'occasion et prirent la fuite. Edmund se précipita sur Fred, qui avait collé ses mains sur ses oreilles, et l'aida à se relever. Le sorcier s'appuya sur le jeune roi, et toute la famille prit la fuite. Ils gagnèrent bientôt les bois, tandis que le cri de Micha résonnait sans discontinuer, faisant exploser les fenêtres.


	27. Chapter 27: des nouvelles du monde

Une fois suffisamment éloignés, ils s'autorisèrent à s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Edmund à Fred.

Le jeune homme avait une respiration saccadée, et était d'une pâleur extrême. Il tenait à peine debout.

\- oui. Je crois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Doloris.

Edmund ne comprit pas, et tourna son regard vers Hermione.

\- Le sortilège de torture, expliqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai trébuché en transportant un sac, fit Fred.

Son frère jumeau s'approcha de lui, posa une main tremblante sur son épaule, et dit :

\- c'est terminé, maintenant. On est libre.

Edmund put voir sa lèvre trembler avant qu'il ne serre son frère contre lui.

\- qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda Edmund.

\- Il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri, déclara Hermione.

Elle sortit de son sac un petit bout de parchemin, sur lequel elle écrivit une phrase. Elle fit passer le parchemin à tout le monde. C'est là qu'elle remarqua l'absence de Bill, de Percy et de Ginny. Lorsque tout le monde eut lu le parchemin, elle s'empressa de le détruire.

\- est-ce que vous pouvez transplaner ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Sans baguette ? Non, c'est impossible, répondit Charlie.

\- Alors il n'y a qu'une seule autre solution. Il va falloir marcher encore un peu.

Ils se remirent donc en marche, ne suivant apparemment aucun chemin en particulier pendant une bonne demi-heure. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, Hermione sortit sa baguette, et fit un signe pour appeler le Magicobus. Elle paya pour chacun des passagers, et tous allèrent s'installer tant bien que mal sur lits disposés un peu partout dans le bus.

\- où est-ce qu'on va, mademoiselle ? Demanda Stan Rocade.

\- À Londres. À Picadilly.

Le bus avait deux arrêts à faire avant Picadilly. Le voyage leur parut donc interminable, et Edmund se dit qu'une telle façon de voyager ne devrait pas être autorisée. Puis, finalement :

\- Londres, Picadilly ! Annonça la tête réduite.

Et tout le groupe descendit. Remarquant à quel point les Weasley semblaient affamés, Edmund suggéra qu'ils entrent dans un café pour manger.

\- bonne idée, dit Hermione. Ils ne penseront pas à nous chercher dans un café moldu.

Ils entrèrent donc dans une petite brasserie qui semblait tranquille, et Edmund s'occupa d'aller prendre la commande (fish and chips pour tout le monde). Hermione, elle, s'installa à table avec la famille, et Edmund observa la façon dont elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron. Elle était éprouvée.

\- où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle à Ron.

\- Ils ont renvoyé Ginny à Poudlard. Ils disent qu'ils lui ont trouvé une meilleure utilité, là-bas, dit Ron d'une voix sombre.

\- Bill a réussi à leur échapper, dit Arthur. Du moins à ce qu'on en sait. On pense qu'ils nous l'auraient dit s'ils l'avaient capturé.

\- et...

\- et c'est tout, déclara Arthur d'un ton fermé. Je n'ai pas d'autres enfants.

\- Percy nous a trahi, expliqua Charlie. Il travaille avec une femme nommée Ombrage, et il traque les « voleurs de magie. »

\- donc les gens comme moi, c'est ça ? Les nés-moldus.

Ron mit un bras autour de son épaule, dans un geste qu'Edmund interpréta comme à la fois rassurant et protecteur.

\- qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il revint avec les plateaux.

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de rester ici trop longtemps. Il faut qu'on aille à l'adresse que je vous ai fait lire.

\- Est-ce qu'on en est loin ?

\- C'est dans le quartier de White Chappel. Il faut qu'on prenne le métro.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as choisi Picadilly ?

\- Oui. Et aussi pour qu'on puisse se noyer dans la foule.


	28. Chapter 28: 12 square Grimmaurd

Ils laissèrent aux Weasley le temps de terminer leur repas, puis les guidèrent dans les couloirs du métro, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à White Chappel. À partir de là, Hermione les guida dans la nuit lugubre vers le square Grimmaurd. Là, sous les yeux ébahis d'Edmund, alors qu'il n'y avait rien à cet endroit une minute auparavant, se dessina une grande maison. Hermione, suivie des autres, grimpa les quelques marches du perron, puis appuya sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté, mais avec un grincement sinistre.

\- entrez, murmura-t-elle. Mais ne faites pas de bruit.

Et tout le monde entra dans la maison en silence. L'épuisement se lisait sur les visages, mais on y voyait également un regain d'espoir. La maison était dans un état déplorable. On aurait dit que personne n'y avait fait la poussière depuis plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall de la maison, Edmund ne put retenir un éternuement.

\- DEHORS ! Hurla alors une voix puissante.

\- Oh, non... gémit Hermione.

Surpris, Edmund se retourna pour découvrir le portrait gigantesque d'une femme aux traits durs. Le portrait bougeait, et c'était elle qui venait de hurler.

\- INTRUS ! SANG-DE-BOURBE ! TRAITRES A LEUR SANG ! OH, QU'EST DEVENUE LA NOBLE MAISON DES BLACK ?

\- Il faut fermer le rideau ! S'exclama Hermione.

Et elle tenta tant bien que mal de fermer le rideau qui couvrait le portrait quelques instants auparavant.

\- HONTE SUR VOUS, INTRUS ! MALEDICTION !

\- VAS TU TE TAIRE, ESPECE DE VIEILLE HARPIE MALFAISANTE ?! Rugit soudain une voix venant de l'escalier.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand, et elle se jeta dans les bras du nouvel arrivant en criant :

\- SIRIUS !

\- Hermione ? S'étonna le sorcier en la serrant contre elle.

Et Hermione se mit à sangloter. Sirius la garda contre elle, et jeta un silencio sur la toile, ce qui permit à Fred et George de fermer le rideau et de réduire le tableau au silence. Sirius fit silencieusement signe à tout le monde de le suivre, et il les conduisit à la cuisine.

\- nous serons plus tranquille, ici, déclara-t-il. Tu as des choses à me raconter, Hermione, je crois. Mais je manque à mes devoirs. Bonjour, Ronald. Et vous devez être les Weasley. Et toi jeune homme ?

\- Edmund Pevensie, monsieur. De Finchley.

\- Sirius Black. Tu es un moldu ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tu n'es pas un sorcier ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas un moldu comme les autres. Tu es habitué à la magie.

\- J'ai été fait roi dans un autre monde par un lion qui parle. Après avoir été manipulé par une sorcière. Et j'ai pu observer les pouvoirs d'Hermione.

\- La sorcière la plus talentueuse de sa génération.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

\- Mais comment peux-tu être là, Sirius ? Interrompit Hermione.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- la mort de Harry a failli causer ma perte. Et puis j'ai appris que c'était en partie à cause de Peter qu'il avait été tué. Lily et James, j'avais pensé qu'il les avait trahi parce qu'il avait peur. Peter a toujours été un lâche. Mais pour Harry... je sais que c'est lui qui a ressuscité le seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne peut l'avoir fait que par conviction. Alors sans doute que c'est aussi pour ça que James...

il s'arrêta, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- oh, arrêtez, je vous en prie ! S'énerva Molly. Vous n'aimiez pas Harry ! Vous êtes un meurtrier ! Vous avez voulu le tuer, et vous avez pris mon fils en otage pour l'attirer dans un piège !

\- Il était mon filleul. Jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal. Quant à votre fils... je voulais qu'Harry sache la vérité. C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai vu Peter dans ses mains, je me suis dit que Harry le suivrait.

\- Il dit la vérité, maman. C'était Croutard, le coupable.

\- le... ton rat ?

\- Peter ! Croutard ! Queudver ! Une seule et même personne. Une seule et même raclure. Un lâche qui m'a envoyé à Azkaban pour rien! Je ne souhaite à personne de se retrouver là-bas. C'était l'idée qu'Harry était en vie qui m'a permis de tenir le coup. L'idée qu'un jour, peut-être je pourrais le revoir. Alors quand Albus est venu me dire qu'il était mort... !

Sirius frappa des deux mains sur la table.

\- je n'avais plus de raison de continuer... je ne pouvais plus veiller sur lui, alors il ne me restait plus qu'à les rejoindre... tous les trois ! Lunard a tout de suite compris ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Il a essayé de me raisonner, mais je lui ai dit de me foutre la paix. J'avais tout préparé pour m'endormir, mais au moment où j'allais le faire... un fantôme est apparu devant moi. Il m'a dit de revenir m'installer ici, et qu'on aurait besoin de moi. Qu'il fallait simplement que j'attende... alors j'ai fait ce qu'on me disait. Et voilà que toi, tu arrives, et on a besoin de cet endroit. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Edmund et moi sommes en mission. Nous avons une lourde tâche à accomplir, et je ne pouvais pas laisser les Weasley dans leur prison pendant tout ce temps. Il faut qu'ils restent cachés, ici.

\- Quelle mission ?

\- Détruire celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il y a un moyen.

\- Un moyen ? Intervint Ron. De quoi tu parles, Hermione ? Tu-sais-qui est immortel.

\- C'est une immortalité artificielle. Il a créé des horcruxes. Si on détruit les horcruxes, on peut le détruire lui.

\- Nous savons qu'il en existe sept, renchérit Edmund. Et Hermione sait de quoi il s'agit. Là seule question, maintenant, c'est de savoir où ils se trouvent.

\- Tu as des pistes ? Demanda Charlie.

\- J'en ai une pour au moins l'un des objets. Mais pour ça... il faut que je parle à Kreatur.

\- Kreatur ? Mon elfe de maison ?

\- Oui. Parce que la première personne à avoir découvert l'emplacement est ton frère. Et je sais que Kreatur était présent.

Il y eut un moment de lourd silence.

\- bien ! Fit Sirius en claquant dans ses mains. Je suis sûre que vous êtes tous exténués. Il y a plusieurs chambres à l'étage. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y en ait suffisamment pour tout le monde en l'état, mais en se serrant un peu... on s'occupera de ça demain.

Hermione s'apprêta à répliquer, alors Edmund intervint.

\- il a raison, fit-il. Tout le monde ici n'a pas dormi trois jours d'affilée.

\- je...

\- G... Lucy m'a dit que tu avais passé ces trois jours à me surveiller. Maintenant, vas te reposer. Tu ne pourras pas être efficace si tu n'as plus d'énergie. Moi, je vais monter la garde.

Alors Hermione soupira, puis céda. Aidée de Sirius et de Molly, elle tint à préparer les chambres. Il y avait suffisamment de place pour tout le monde, mais Fred, George, Charlie et Ron souhaitèrent passer leur première nuit de liberté ensemble. Edmund attira Ron légèrement à l'écart.

\- vous avez beaucoup manqué à Hermione. Je suis sûr que ça l'aidera si vous dormez avec elle.

Le jeune sorcier jaugea le jeune roi.

\- il y a quelque chose entre vous ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. J'ai une dette envers elle. C'est tout. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de votre soutien.

Ron finit par hocher la tête, puis :

\- Hermione... et si tu dormais avec nous, toi aussi ?

La réponse de la jeune fille fut immédiate. Elle se jeta dans les bras du plus jeune fils Weasley. Sirius fit apparaître un lit supplémentaire dans la chambre, et fit se rapprocher deux des lits pour en faire un lit double. Il se tourna ensuite vers Edmund.

\- et toi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil. Il vaut mieux les laisser entre eux.

\- Je vais te conduire au salon.

Edmund hocha la tête, puis suivit le sorcier dans un vieux salon miteux.

\- voilà. Bonne nuit.

\- Mr Black ! Un instant !

Sirius fut surpris de s'entendre ainsi appelé.

\- c'est Sirius. Pas Mr Black. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Demain, nous parlerons à l'elfe, si vous êtes d'accord. Ensuite... Hermione a besoin de repos. Elle est à bout de force. Il ne faut pas qu'elle vienne chercher ce machin truc. Vous m'aiderez ?

\- Je ferais de mon mieux. Bonne nuit.

Edmund grommela un remerciement, puis s'allongea sur le canapé. Il ne pensait de toute façon pas pouvoir s'endormir.


	29. Chapter 29: Harry Potter

Il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait tort. Il sombra bientôt dans le sommeil, et rêva.

_Il se trouvait dans une vaste plaine, en haut d'une immense falaise. Malgré la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait, il n'avait pas peur. Il savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il regarda autour de lui, et découvrit, un peu plus loin, trois personnes assises dans l'herbe. Le plus jeune, un adolescent qui avait des cheveux noir corbeau, avait la tête posée sur les genoux de la seule femme, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux et le regardait avec tendresse. Cette tendresse se lisait aussi sur le visage du l'autre jeune homme. Celui-ci et la jeune femme devaient avoir une vingtaine d'années, et ils se tenaient tous deux la main. Le jeune homme remarqua soudain la présence d'Edmund, et fit signe à la jeune femme. _

_\- chérie, regarde..._

_celle-ci leva les yeux, et salua Edmund d'un grand signe de la main, l'invitant à se joindre à eux. Edmund s'approcha donc. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un lys dans les cheveux. _

_\- bonjour, dit-il. Je suis Edmund._

_Le plus jeune garçon quitta les genoux de la jeune femme, et se redressa en position assise. _

_\- Bonjour, dit-il. Tu es l'ami d'Hermione ?_

_\- Oui, répondit Edmund. Je suis un ami d'Hermione Granger. Comment le sais tu ? _

_\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mort que je ne continue pas à veiller sur mes amis. Je suis content qu'elle et les Weasley aillent bien, maintenant. Il n'y a plus que Ginny à sauver, mais je sais qu'elle va bien. _

_\- Tu es Harry, c'est ça ? _

_\- Oui. Et avec moi, ce sont mes parents. _

_\- Ravi de vous rencontrer. _

_\- Nous voudrions que tu transmettes un message à certaines personnes, intervint la mère de Harry. Pourras-tu le faire ? _

_\- Bien sûr. Quel est le message ? _

_\- Je voudrais que tu leur dises... à eux tous, que je n'ai pas eu trop mal, au moment de partir, fit Harry. _

_\- Mon message à moi est pour Sirius, enchaîna le père de Harry. Dis lui de prendre son temps avant de nous rejoindre. Qu'il ne soit pas trop pressé. _

_\- Je lui dirai. _

_\- Mon message à moi est pour Severus Rogue, dit la jeune femme. Dis-lui que je lui pardonne les mots qu'il a eu, et que je le remercie d'avoir veillé sur mon fils. (à ces mots, Harry grimaça.) et dites lui que je serai là, avec James, pour l'accueillir lorsque son jour viendra. _

_\- Ah, oui ! Renchérit James. Dites à cet imbécile de Servilus que je suis désolé de l'avoir maltraité et de l'avoir appelé imbécile de Servilus. _

_Et il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, dans lequel il fut rejoint par son fils. Cette phrase et cet éclat de rire lui valurent une tape de la part de sa femme, qui se retourna ensuite vers Edmund. _

_\- bonne chance... fit-elle._

Et il se réveilla. À côté de lui, sur la petite table, il trouva six baguettes magiques. Il comprit que c'était sans doute un cadeau de Micha. Il se leva, prit les baguettes, et se rendit à la cuisine. Il y trouva Sirius, qui semblait de bien meilleure humeur que la veille, et qui était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses hôtes en sifflotant. Les autres devaient dormir encore. Edmund offrit son aide à Sirius, qui accepta avec joie.

\- bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Je crois. J'ai fait un rêve. J'ai un message à vous transmettre.

\- Un message ? De qui ?

\- Pour vous seul, un message de James. Pour les autres un message de Harry.

Sirius posa un peu brutalement l'assiette qu'il avait dans la main.

\- qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Que vous devriez prendre votre temps. Que vous ne devriez pas être trop pressé de les rejoindre. Ils vous attendront.

\- Et qu'a dit Harry ?

\- Ça je préfère le dire lorsque tout le monde sera là.

Ce n'est que vers 11h que la famille Weasley commença à descendre pour les rejoindre.

\- j'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit Edmund lorsque tout le monde fut réuni. Je crois que ça vous appartient.

Et il donna aux jumeaux Weasley les baguettes qu'il avait trouvé à son réveil, et il vit six visages s'éclairer. Chacun récupéra sa baguette, et ils le remercièrent.

\- j'ai également un message à vous transmettre. À vous tous. Harry voulait que je vous dise qu'il n'a pas souffert.

\- tu... tu as parlé à Harry ?

\- Dans un rêve. Il était avec ses parents, et ils avaient l'air en paix. Son père m'a dit qu'il voulait que je l'excuse auprès d'un certain Servilus.

Sirius partit d'un éclat de rire.

\- qui est-ce ? Demanda le jeune roi.

\- Servilus était le surnom qu'avait donné James au professeur Severus Rogue, expliqua Hermione.

\- C'étaient de bons moments, rêva Sirius. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Qu'a dit James exactement ?

\- « dites à cet imbécile de Servilus que je suis désolé de l'avoir maltraité et de l'avoir appelé imbécile de Servilus. » enfin, c'était à peu près ça.

Sirius partit d'un grand rire, et déclara qu'il était temps de prendre le petit déjeuner.


	30. Chapter 30: le récit de Kreatur

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils se rendirent au salon, où Sirius appela Kreatur. Sous les indications d'Hermione, il ordonna a l'elfe de raconter l'histoire du médaillon.

\- Est-ce que maître Regulus est retourné dans la grotte ? Demanda Edmund lorsqu'il eut terminé.

\- Maître Regulus n'est jamais retourné nulle part. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'a tué le lendemain de son retour.

\- peux-tu nous conduire dans la grotte, Kreatur ? Demanda finalement Hermione.

\- Kreatur ne veut pas y retourner, coassa l'elfe. Cet endroit est mauvais, mauvais, mauvais.

\- Je le sais, Kreatur. Mais pour venger maître Regulus, nous devons y aller. Il y a un objet là-bas dont nous avons besoin.

\- Le médaillon que le seigneur des ténèbres y a caché est maudit. Mauvais.

\- Et c'est pour cela que nous devons le détruire. S'il-te-plaît, Kreatur, conduis nous à la grotte.

\- Moi, j'y vais, intervint Edmund. Toi tu restes là. Tu te reposes.

\- Quoi ? Ne sois pas ridicule, Ed. Il te faut un sorcier avec toi.

\- Cette maison est remplie de sorcier, intervint Sirius. L'un d'entre nous peut y aller avec lui. Edmund a raison, tu as besoin de repos. Tu es épuisée.

\- Mais...

\- moi, j'irai avec lui, trancha Charlie. En tant qu'aîné des Weasley, je suis le plus expérimenté.

\- Mais je...

\- Hermione, si tu continue à insister, je demande à Fred et George de te ligoter et de t'enfermer dans une pièce, menaça Edmund.

Alors la jeune femme céda.

\- il y a un lac à traverser, expliqua-t-elle. Ne touchez pas l'eau du lac, il y a des inferii dedans. Il y a un îlot au milieu du lac, avec... quelque chose à boire. Le médaillon se trouve au fond du récipient.

\- Compris, fit Edmund. Kreatur, conduit nous, s'il-te-plaît.


	31. Chapter 31: la caverne

Sitôt qu'ils furent arrivés dans la grotte, l'elfe leur lâcha la main. Il frissonna de tout son corps.

\- est-ce qu'on peut rentrer tout seuls ? Demanda Edmund.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit Charlie.

\- Dans ce cas, Kreatur, tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Tu peux retourner au square Grimmaurd.

Sans demander son reste, l'elfe disparut. Charlie lança un Lumos, et éclaira l'entrée de la caverne. Il n'y avait aucun lac en vue, et ils se demandèrent un instant si l'elfe ne les avait pas déposé au mauvais endroit. Ils se décidèrent cependant à explorer davantage la caverne, et finirent par trouver ce qui ressemblait à une porte dans le mur.

\- comment ça s'ouvre à ton avis ? Demanda Edmund.

\- Je connais ces runes, fit Charlie. Il faut payer un tribut.

\- Un tribut ? De quel genre ?

\- Du sang...

Edmund poussa un soupir.

\- mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec le sang, les sorciers maléfiques ?

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Kreatur n'a pas voulu rester, dit le jeune roux. Cet endroit est malsain.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais il faut avancer.

À la demande du jeune roi, Charlie pratiqua une entaille dans la main d'Edmund, qui put ainsi payer le tribut. La porte s'ouvrit sur une seconde caverne, bien plus vaste, où se trouvait effectivement un gigantesque lac.

\- Lumos Maxima ! Fit Charlie.

Et la caverne s'éclaira, révélant la chaîne d'un bateau, et un îlot au milieu du lac. Ils tirèrent sur la chaîne, et une embarcation sortit de l'eau.

\- à toi l'honneur, fit Charlie.

Edmund embarqua.

\- c'est bon, fit-il. Tu peux venir.

Charlie le rejoignit donc, et ils ramèrent en direction de l'îlot. Au centre se trouvait une colonne dont le sommet était creusé. Dans la partie creusée se trouvait un liquide, et au fond, le médaillon. Edmund tenta de plonger sa main dans le liquide pour récupérer le précieux objet, mais il n'y parvint pas.

\- Hermione a dit qu'il fallait le boire, dit Charlie.

\- Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Quelle est la probabilité que cette boisson soit empoisonnée ?

\- Très élevée. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait se la partager ?

\- Non. Toi, tu es un sorcier. Tu es plus précieux que moi.

\- Je n'accorde pas de valeur au statut du sang.

Edmund eut un sourire.

\- je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais moi, je ne peux pas jeter un sort. Si on doit se défendre contre des... des quoi, déjà ?

\- Des inferii. Des morts-vivants.

\- Oui, eh bien, je ne serais pas d'une grande aide.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Honnêtement, je dois dire que ça me rassure un peu. Je n'ai pas très envie de boire ça.

Edmund prit le coquillage qui lui servirait à boire.

\- à ta santé !

Et il remplit le coquillage, qu'il porta ensuite à ses lèvres. Il changea d'avis à la dernière minute, et tenta de jeter la boisson derrière lui. Le liquide retourna instantanément dans la colonne.

\- ça valait le coup, soupira-t-il.

Et il recommença. Cette fois-ci, il porta la boisson à ses lèvres, et la but. Il grimaça. C'était infecte, mais pas si terrible. Il remplit à nouveau le coquillage, et but une nouvelle gorgée. Ce n'est qu'après le cinquième coquillage qu'il comprit. La potion avait bel et bien un effet néfaste. Elle lui donnait des visions. Toute sa culpabilité devenait la nourriture de ces visions. Des voix dans sa tête lui dirent tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Il vit Lucy, petite fille, dévorée par les loups de Jadis. Il vit Suzanne, pleurant, à genoux, exécutée par la reine en personne. Il se vit lui-même, tendant un piège d'une lâcheté sans nom à Peter. Il vit son propre sourire torve lorsqu'il tua son frère. Puis il se vit trahissant la sorcière blanche, retournant les loups contre elle. Il se vit régnant en tyran sur Narnia. Il vit Hermione brûler sur un bûcher, tandis qu'il observait le spectacle depuis son trône. Il vit Narnia et tous les royaumes alentours à feu et à sang. À chaque nouvelle gorgée, une nouvelle vision apparaissait. Et toutes ces visions, il les accepta. Il serra les dents et ne dit rien. Pour se donner du courage, il commença à invoquer des noms. Des noms précieux.

\- Suzanne, Peter, Caspian, Lucy ! Fit-il.

Et il prit une autre gorgée. Il commençait à se sentir mal. Mais c'était son châtiment.

\- Suzanne, Peter, Caspian, Lucy ! Répéta-t-il plus fort.

Et Charlie hésitait à intervenir.

\- il n'en reste plus beaucoup, finit-il par dire.

Il ignorait si le jeune homme pouvait l'entendre, mais il le vit hocher la tête tandis qu'il répétait sa litanie toujours plus fort. Alors il continua à l'encourager. À la fin, Edmund ne disait plus rien, et se contentait à chaque prise de pousser un hurlement de rage mêlée d'une douleur sans nom.

\- je l'ai ! S'écria soudain Charlie.

Il se demanda ce qu'il devait en faire. Bill lui aurait sans doute dit de ne surtout pas le porter. Aussi, il déchira un large bout de son T-shirt, dévoilant sa maigreur affolante, et enveloppa le médaillon dans le bout de T-shirt, avant de le ranger dans sa poche.


	32. Chapter 32: Edmund le victorieux

Edmund sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il tenta de se raccrocher à la colonne, mais sans succès. Charlie accourut vers lui.

\- hé, ça va ?

\- Je me sens très mal. J'ai besoin d'eau.

\- Oui ! Tout de suite.

Il voulut remplir d'eau le bassin de la colonne, mais elle se vida immédiatement. Il jura. L'eau du lac n'était pas une option. Il s'approcha d'Edmund. Le jeune homme était brûlant de fièvre.

\- tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-il. Écoute, je ne peux pas te donner d'eau. Il faut qu'on retourne chez Black. Tu peux te lever ?

\- Toutes ces choses... toutes ces choses, je ne les ai pas faites.

Charlie émit un sifflement rageur, puis, comme il le put, chargea le jeune homme sur ses épaules et l'amena jusqu'au bateau. Il prit ensuite les rames, et leur fit traverser le lac.

\- tiens le coup, d'accord ?

\- Tout cela, ce n'était pas moi.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

La situation déjà compliquée faillit tourner à la catastrophe quand lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, Edmund manqua de justesse de toucher l'eau. Charlie le soutint comme il le put, fit une entaille dans sa main pour rouvrir la porte, puis aussitôt qu'il le put, transplana. Ils furent bientôt de retour devant le square Grimmaurd. Par réflexe, Charlie sonna à la porte pour qu'on lui ouvre. Il put distinctement entendre les hurlements de Mrs Black quand George vint lui ouvrir.

\- désolé, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Fit George. Elle n'a pas arrêté de toute la journée.

\- J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, dit Charlie en désignant Edmund d'un signe de tête.

Son frère comprit et passa un bras du jeune roi autour de son cou, et ensemble ils le soutinrent jusqu'au salon, où on le coucha sur un canapé.

\- Lucy... appela-t-il d'une voix faible.

Hermione accourut auprès de lui, et tenta de jeter des sorts pour le soigner.

\- c'est au dessus de mes compétences, finit-elle par dire. Il nous faut l'aide de Remus.

Sirius releva les yeux vers elle.

\- je vais faire de mon mieux, Hermione, dit-il.

Et il transplana. Il réapparut dans la forêt interdite, où il savait qu'il trouverait le loup-garou. Celui-ci s'y était en effet installé pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Poudlard, sous les ordres du directeur. La mort de Dumbledore un an plus tôt, tué par Severus Rogue, ne l'avait pas fait renoncer à sa mission. Il trouva facilement sa cachette, et attendit anxieusement son retour. Lorsque Remus revint, il eut un sursaut en le voyant, puis prit un ton glacial.

\- qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sirius ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- J'espère que c'est une blague !

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, Remus. Je t'ai dit des choses affreuses, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas m'aider. Mais quelqu'un est très malade, et il n'y a que toi qui puisse l'aider. Tu veux toujours faire partie de la résistance contre tu-sais-qui ? Alors fais quelque chose d'utile.

\- Tu es un résistant, maintenant, toi ?

\- Les choses ont changé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Hermione est revenu. L'ordre du phénix va se reformer, autour d'elle. Elle et un autre gamin, ils ont un plan pour nous débarrasser de Lui.

\- Quel plan ?

\- Je t'expliquerai tout. Enfin, elle t'expliquera tout. Mais le gamin est vraiment mal en point, il a besoin de ton aide.

Remus jaugea un instant Sirius, puis poussa un soupir.

\- où est-ce qu'il est ?

Sirius lui tendit son bras, et, après qu'il aie rassemblé quelques affaires, Remus transplana avec lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'état d'Edmund s'était encore détérioré rapidement. Il était couvert de sueur, tremblait de tout son corps, et ses yeux étaient révulsés. Hermione, paniquée, pleurait dans les bras de Molly.

\- qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Lupin.

\- Il a bu une potion, expliqua Charlie. Il a bu une potion, et il a commencé à avoir des hallucinations.

\- À quoi ressemblait la potion ?

\- Euh...

\- réfléchit, mon garçon. Était-elle transparente ?

\- On voyait à travers, mais elle n'était pas transparente.

\- Quelle couleur ?

\- Un peu verte...

\- verte ? Combien il en a bu ?

\- Je dirais un peu plus d'un litre... il a demandé de l'eau quand il a terminé.

\- Vous lui en avez donné ?

\- Non. On n'a pas osé.

\- Vous avez bien fait.

\- S'il vous plaît, professeur Lupin, implora Hermione. Sauvez le !

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ?

\- Oui, dit Charlie. il a dit « toutes ces choses ce n'est pas moi qui les ai faites. », et d'autres choses de ce genre.

\- Est-ce qu'il a déjà été possédé ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Hermione. Une autre version de lui a été possédée par une entité sombre... il a combattu cette entité, et il l'a vaincu.

Lupin sortit plusieurs choses du sac qu'il avait emporté, et commença à préparer une potion, qu'il fit boire au jeune homme. Celui-ci sembla se calmer un instant, puis éclata d'un rire malfaisant.

\- toutes ces choses, moi je les ai faites ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'être possédé par l'entité pour les faire.

\- Qui es-tu, toi qui parle à travers la bouche de ce jeune homme ?

\- Je suis lui ! Et je serais toujours en lui ! Je suis celui qu'il a choisi de ne pas être, mais maintenant, j'ai repris le contrôle. Nous sommes un traître, et nous le serons toujours, quoi que nous fassions ! Oh, toutes ces choses que j'ai faites, j'y ai pris un tel plaisir. L'entité n'a fait que m'ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi renier ma vrai nature ? Je suis né pour être un monarque absolu !

\- Raconte-moi ces choses que tu aurais faites.

\- Je suis monté sur le trône ! J'ai pris les rennes de Narnia, et j'ai fait tomber la sorcière lorsque je n'ai plus eu besoin d'elle. J'ai éliminé tous les obstacles sur mon passage. Jadis pensait pouvoir me contrôler, elle n'a fait qu'éveiller mon goût pour le pouvoir. Peter et les filles ont refusé de comprendre. La mort de Lucy, ça c'était un regrettable accident. Mais les autres... ils ont voulu m'arrêter, alors ils devaient mourir. Peter n'a jamais voulu me comprendre. Il a toujours cherché à me rabaisser. Mais j'ai eu le dessus sur lui. Je suis Edmund, le Victorieux !

\- Le Victorieux ? Quelle victoire a tu gagné ?

\- Narnia est en paix ! J'ai détruit les Telmarins. J'ai détruit Tashban ! J'ai fait plier Archenland ! Tous me craignent. Tous me respectent ! J'ai tué Jadis et j'ai mis fin à l'hiver Narnien !

Il continua ainsi sa logorrhée, élevant de plus en plus la voix. Lupin fit signe à Hermione de s'approcher.

\- parle lui, murmura-t-il à la jeune femme.

Alors elle s'approcha un peu plus près de lui, et s'accroupit à côté du canapé. Elle prit la main du jeune roi.

\- Edmund, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Je sais que tu es là. Je sais qu'Edmund le Juste peut m'entendre. Il faut que tu te battes. Oui, cet autre est une partie de toi, mais... ce ne sont pas nos secrets qui déterminent ce que nous sommes. Ce sont nos choix ! Tu a choisi d'être le juste. Tu as choisi la rédemption. Bas toi. Bas toi pour Lucy. Tu sais qu'elle ne pourra revenir que si on rétablit l'équilibre.

\- Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI, SALE SORCIERE ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PLUS RETOURNER LE CERVEAU !

\- BAS TOI POUR MOI ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS TUER HARRY POUR DE BON ! TU VAS ME LE RAMENER ! J'AI SAUVE TON MONDE, ALORS TU VAS SAUVER LE MIEN, ESPECE D'EGOISTE TORTURE !

Edmund poussa alors un hurlement de rage, et une fumée verte sortit de sa bouche.

\- cessez de respirer, ordonna Lupin.

La fumée se dirigea vers la cheminée, et finit par disparaître totalement. Edmund retomba sur le canapé, sur lequel il s'était redressé, et reprit son souffle.

\- Merci..., fit-il.

\- Restez couché, jeune homme, dit Lupin. Et mangez ça, ça vous fera du bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du chocolat. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Et Edmund mangea son morceau de chocolat, puis poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.


	33. Chapter 33: Potterveille

\- il me faut des explications, dit Lupin en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Edmund et moi sommes à la recherche des horcruxes de V... du seigneur des ténèbres. Nous nous occupons de les trouver et de les détruire. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Nous en avons récupéré un premier, et je sais où se trouve le deuxième. Du moins je pense le savoir.

\- Où ça ?

\- Enterré avec Dumbledore. À son doigt, pour être plus précise. Notre prochaine étape va donc être de conduire un raid à Poudlard, d'ouvrir la tombe et de voler la bague de Merope Gaunt.

\- La bague de qui ?

\- L'épouse de Tom Jedusor Senior. Celle qui l'a enfanté, Lui.

\- Poudlard grouille de mangemorts. Et quand bien même vous réussiriez à ouvrir la tombe et à récupérer la bague, comment compte tu détruire l'horcruxe ?

\- Ça, c'est à nous de le régler.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller profaner la tombe de Dumbledore. Il m'a donné la bague juste avant de mourir.

\- Qui l'a tué ?

\- Rogue. Il lui a jeté un sortilège de mort pendant une attaque de mangemorts.

\- Bon. Je vais avoir besoin de la bague, professeur. Et toi, Charlie, donne moi le médaillon.

Si Charlie obéit promptement à la jeune fille, c'est à contrecœur que Remus lui donna la bague.

\- nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons avoir. J'ai envoyé mon Patronus à la recherche de Bill, pour lui faire savoir que vous allez bien. Et lui dire de rester en sécurité. Nous devons faire renaître la résistance.

\- Je connais plusieurs personnes qui seraient prêtes à nous aider, déclara Lupin.

\- Contactez les. Quant à Edmund et moi, on ne peut pas rester ici. Il faut qu'on se mette en chasse des autres horcruxes.

Edmund, qui se sentait mieux, se remit en position assise sur le canapé.

\- il faut que vous nous créiez des diversions, fit-il. Faites des actions contre le régime. Plusieurs actions simultanées. Qu'ils ne sachent pas où regarder. Essayez de recruter des gens au dessus de tout soupçon.

\- Vous êtes stratège, jeune homme ?

\- Je suis roi de Narnia. Et j'ai grandi à Londres pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Je me suis engagé dans la résistance. J'ai fait dérailler des trains, exploser des bombes. J'ai détourné l'attention pour que les adultes puissent faire des actions plus importantes. Personne n'aurait soupçonné un adolescent. Il faut recruter le plus de monde possible.

\- On peut s'occuper d'imaginer les diversions, dit Fred. On est bon pour ça.

\- Arthur, dit Hermione. Vous savez comment fonctionnent les inventions moldues. Il y en a une qui est plus ou moins commune avec les inventions sorcière. Et qui a beaucoup servi pendant la guerre qu'a traversé Edmund. Vous voyez de quoi je parle ?

\- La radio, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. En passant par les ondes moldues, et vue le peu de considération qu'éprouve le lord pour les choses moldues, vous pourrez faire passer vos messages en toute sécurité.

\- Encore faut-il réussir à convaincre les stations de radio de nous donner une onde.

\- Changez en fréquemment. Donnez vie à Poterveille.

\- Potterveille ? Demanda Fred.

\- Je pense que c'est un bon nom, inventa Hermione. Après tout, les Potter ont toujours défié vous-savez-qui. Ne prononcez pas son nom à la radio, cependant. Il a placé un tabou dessus.

\- Mais comment fait-on pour obtenir des ondes radios moldues sur lesquelles émettre ?

\- L'un des plus grand centre de radio d'Angleterre se trouve à quelques stations de métro d'ici, il me semble, fit Edmund. Si le seigneur des ténèbres a pris le contrôle de l'Angleterre, les non-magiciens doivent aussi en souffrir. Je suis sûr que plusieurs d'entre eux seront prêts à vous aider. Vous pouvez recruter des résistants parmi eux.

\- Sirius, renchérit Hermione, tu peux te servir de ta capacité à te transformer en chien pour faire du repérage en toute discrétion.

\- Oui. Je pense que je peux le faire.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudrait retrouver Lee Jordan, dit Fred. Reconstituer le trio infernal.

\- Très bien. Faites ça. Créez nous des diversions, fit Hermione. Quant à nous, nous partons tous les deux, tout de suite.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Réagit Mrs Weasley.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps, justifia Edmund. Nous devons rétablir l'équilibre, et faire ce qui est juste.

\- Alors nous serons trois, intervint Ron. Je ne laisse pas Hermione partir sans moi.


	34. Chapter 34: je t'aime, espèce d'idiot

Edmund se tourna vers lui, et les deux jeunes hommes se jaugèrent. Edmund finit par hocher la tête, et Ron vint prendre la main d'Hermione.

\- ne perdons pas de temps, dit la jeune femme. Allons-y. Edmund, ta main. On va transplaner.

\- transplaner ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as rien à faire. Ferme juste les yeux et vide ton esprit.

Edmund obéit à la jeune femme et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

\- à trois. Un, deux, trois !

Et soudain, ils n'étaient plus dans la maison des Black. Edmund avait la nausée.

\- y a-t-il une chance pour qu'on aie plus jamais à faire ça ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

\- À peu près aucune.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Ron.

\- La forêt de Dean. Je suis venu ici avec mes parents quand j'étais petite.

\- Il y a une raison pour laquelle on se trouve ici ?

\- Oui. C'est là que...

\- que quoi ?

\- Rien. Ne fais pas attention.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose la dernière fois, c'est ça ? Demanda Edmund.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- c'était ici, précisément ?

\- Non. Je ne me souviens pas suffisamment clairement de l'endroit exact. Je n'étais pas...

\- elle jeta un regard furtif à Ron.

\- je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Ron.

\- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme ? C'est important que je sache.

\- Je... je ne...

\- Hermione, écoute-moi ! C'est parce que j'ai reconnu mes erreurs que j'ai pu éviter que l'autre moi ne devienne un traître. S'il s'est passé quelque chose, on peut peut-être l'éviter. J'ai bien vu ta réaction quand Ron a dit qu'il venait avec nous. Alors il faut crever l'abcès, maintenant.

\- Hé ho !? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Vous êtes au courant que je suis là ?

\- Toi, explique lui, fit Hermione à Edmund.

Le jeune roi soupira, puis se tourna vers Ron.

\- OK. Asseyez-vous, tous les deux. Ron, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Commence par la bonne.

\- Très bien. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Hermione après la mort de Harry.

\- Oui, tu peux le dire. Quelque chose de répugnant.

\- Peut-être qu'il serait bien de mettre un mot dessus, suggéra Edmund.

\- Si tu y tiens. Elle a été vendue aux Malefoy.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- bon. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il n'est rien arrivé de tel à la jeune femme que tu vois devant toi.

\- Quoi ? Je n'y comprends rien...

\- on en vient à la mauvaise nouvelle. Une entité sombre a envahi mon monde et le vôtre, et a changé le déroulement des choses. Dans la version de ton monde dont vient Hermione, la vraie version, Harry n'est pas mort, et c'est avec lui qu'elle est partie à la chasse aux horcruxes. Hermione a déjà vécu tout ça, avec toi et lui. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a fait venir ici. Mais apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que vous étiez là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Tu es parti ! Explosa Hermione. Tu t'es disputé avec Harry un soir, et tu es parti !

Elle se leva de sa souche d'arbre, et s'approcha de lui à grand pas, ponctuant ses phrase de coups portés dans sa direction, des larmes plein les yeux.

\- tu es parti parce que tu étais persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Harry et moi ! Et tu m'as brisé le cœur, espèce de crétin !

\- Hermione ! Tenta de se défendre le jeune roux.

\- Tu es un abruti, Ronald Weasley, et j'ai peur que ça n'arrive à nouveau cette fois-ci, parce que je ne pourrais pas y survivre une deuxième fois ! JE T'AIME, ESPECE D'IDIOT !

Le jeune homme lui bloqua les poignets, et se leva à son tour.

\- Hermione, écoute-moi ! Je te jure sur Ginny, et sur la mémoire de Harry, que jamais, JAMAIS, je ne te laisserais tomber. Fais moi confiance, et laisse-moi t'aider. Pourquoi je suis parti ?

\- Je te l'ai dit ! Tu t'es disputé avec Harry, parce que l'horcruxe avait un effet néfaste sur toi, et que tu t'inquiétait pour ta famille.

\- L'horcruxe ? Ce médaillon machin chose que tu porte autour du cou ? Demanda Edmund. Retire le.

\- Quoi ?

\- Retire le, tout de suite.

Hermione retira l'objet en soupirant, et le donna à Edmund. Elle fondit ensuite en larme, et laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse de Ron.

\- problème numéro 1, fit Edmund. Personne ne doit porter ce machin. Il faut l'enfermer quelque part.

\- Problème numéro 2, fit Ron. Si je me conduis à nouveau comme un crétin, balance moi un sort à la figure pour me faire revenir à la raison.

Hermione eut un rire, puis répondit :

\- compte sur moi, je le ferais.

\- Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, est-ce que je peux savoir exactement ce qu'il y a eu de bien dans cette forêt ?

\- C'est là que tu es revenu. Et que tu as détruit le médaillon.

\- Comment j'ai fait ça ?

\- Harry a trouvé l'épée de Gryffondor au fond d'un étang gelé. Il est allé le cherché, tu l'as sauvé, et ensuite tu as détruit l'horcruxe avec l'épée. Et tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire quand tu es revenu avec Harry à la tente, c'est « salut » !

\- ouais, je reconnais je peux être un peu idiot, parfois.

\- Donc on cherche une épée, fit Edmund. Dans un étang.

\- Oui. C'est ça.

\- Bon. La nuit tombe. Je suggère qu'on monte la tente et qu'on passe la nuit ici. On reprendra les recherches demain.

\- Tu as raison, Ed. Ron, occupe toi de monter la tente. Ed... il y a un village à un kilomètre à l'ouest d'ici. Tu peux aller nous chercher à manger ? Moi, je vais m'occuper des sorts de protection.

\- Tu veux que je m'en charge ? Proposa Ron.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, Ron, mieux vaut que je m'en occupe. Je jette ces sorts tous les soirs depuis environ un an. Je les maîtrise. Occupe-toi plutôt de la tente.

\- Je vais chercher la nourriture, fit Edmund.

\- Attends !

Elle attrapa le poignet du jeune homme, sortit de son sac un crayon noir, et traça une rune sur son poignet.

\- sinon, tu ne pourras pas nous retrouver.


	35. Chapter 35: Lee Jordan

Edmund enfonça les mains dans ses poches, et se dirigea vers le village. Il fouilla ses poches : il lui restait un peu d'argent. Arrivé au village, il entra dans l'épicerie, et acheta des denrées non périssables, ainsi que quelques légumes. Il repéra également un livre dans la bibliothèque, qu'ik décida de prendre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à payer ses achats, il vit un jeune homme noir d'une vingtaine d'années, portant des dreadlocks, se faire interpeller par le gérant du magasin. Il avait apparemment volé quelques pomme de terres.

\- encore toi ? S'écria le marchand. Je t'avais dit de ne plus foutre les pieds ici ! Dégage, petite vermine, avant que j'appelle les flics !

Et il poussa violemment le jeune homme. Le jeune roi se décida à intervenir.

\- il y a un problème, monsieur ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Ça fait trois fois cette semaine que ce petit punk vient me voler des légumes ! Pesta le marchand.

\- Que vous a-t-il volé, exactement ? Quelques pommes de terre pour nourrir sa famille ? S'il n'y a que ça, je vais payer pour lui.

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

\- Parce que je suis un être humain décent. Vous devriez peut-être essayer.

Le jeune roi régla donc ses achats, ainsi que les pommes de terre du jeune homme, puis sortit. Le jeune homme le suivit.

\- merci, dit-il. C'était cool d'être intervenu.

\- J'ai fait ce qui était juste. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé les brutes. Je m'appelle Edmund. Et toi ?

\- Lee. Lee Jordan.

Edmund s'arrêta.

\- ça va pas ? Lui demanda Lee. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ?

\- Le destin est une drôle de chose. Tu as quelque chose de prévu, ce soir ?

\- Tu me dragues ? Parce que si c'est le cas, d'une part, c'est le plan le plus foireux que j'ai jamais vu, et d'autre part, je suis plus fille, sans vouloir te vexer.

Edmund eut un éclat de rire.

\- ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je voulais t'inviter dans ma tente.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- je me rends compte que ça n'arrange pas les choses de dire ça comme ça.

\- Non, en effet, pas franchement. Mais bon, si je dois répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai rien de prévu, ce soir, à part quitter ce village pourri.

\- Tu es en fuite.

\- Ouais... mais je ne fais pas confiance aux gars qui veulent m'inviter sous leur tente.

\- Je comprends. Je peux te poser une dernière question avant que tu t'en ailles ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Es tu bien le Lee Jordan qui faisait partie du trio infernal de... comment s'appelle cette école, déjà ? Désolé je suis nouveau dans le coin.

Ce fut à Lee de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Puis son visage se fit suspicieux.

\- OK, t'es qui, exactement ? T'es un raffleur ?

\- Rien de la sorte. J'ai une information qui pourrait t'intéresser. Fred et George se sont évadé du manoir Lestrange. Eux et toute leur famille vont bien. Du moins tous ceux qui étaient avec eux. Ils te cherchent, maintenant.

\- Et je devrais te croire ?

\- Si tu me suis à ma tente, je pourrais t'apporter des preuves.

Lee sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur Edmund.

\- tu peux ranger ça, s'il-te-plaît ? Je n'aime pas trop la magie.

\- Dis-moi où ils sont ? Et comment tu es arrivé là !

\- Honnêtement, je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour te répondre. Je ne comprends pas tout moi même. Hier encore j'étais à Narnia, et j'ai vu Fred et George, apparemment deux ans plus jeune, être faits chevalier par Aslan. Et d'un coup, je me retrouve près d'un manoir, où eux et leur famille sont retenus prisonniers. Ensuite, aujourd'hui, je me retrouve dans une vieille grotte à boire une potion hallucinogène, et puis je suis à nouveau à Londres en train de faire une crise psychotique, et enfin je me retrouve une seconde plus tard en plein milieu d'une forêt, à gérer une dispute de couple. Pour tout te dire, je suis franchement paumé.

\- Dispute de couple ? Qui est avec toi ?

\- Hermione et Ronald Weasley.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Dans ma tente. Hermione s'est chargé de jeter des sorts de protection tout autour. Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de pointer ta baguette sur moi et me suivre, maintenant ?

Le jeune homme rangea sa baguette.

\- OK. Désolé d'être à cran.

\- Pas de problème. Mieux vaut être sur ses gardes. Viens.

Et Edmund retourna donc à son point de départ. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il se serait perdu si la rune qu'avait tracé Hermione n'avait pas chauffé sur son poignet à mesure qu'il avançait dans la bonne direction. Arrivé au niveau du bouclier, ils se rendirent compte que Lee ne pouvait pas traverser.

\- attends-moi ici, dit Edmund. Je vais aller dire à Hermione que tu es avec moi.

Il passa donc de l'autre côté de la barrière magique, et ne vit ni Hermione, ni Ron. Passant la tête derrière la toile de tente, il découvrit les deux amoureux partageant un moment intime. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, sortit en vitesse, et retraversa le champ de force, le tout aussi silencieusement que possible. Lee lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- on ferait mieux de patienter un peu, dit-il.

\- Comm... oh. Je vois. Donc c'est ce type de dispute de couple.

\- Changeons de sujet, tu veux ?

\- Et Lee éclata d'un rire franc.

\- quoi ? Fit Edmund. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est maintenant, mais moi, je suis né en 1929. et à mon époque, c'était très gênant de tomber sur ce genre de situation.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toujours aussi gênant en 1997. c'est juste drôle de voir ta réaction. Alors comme ça, Fred et George sont des chevaliers, maintenant ?

\- Pas les versions que tu vas voir. Ceux là viennent du monde où Harry Potter est encore vivant. Celui qu'on essaye de ramener. Et j'ai pour mission de m'assurer que les deux jumeaux restent en vie. Depuis combien de temps tu es en fuite ?

\- Depuis que j'ai empêché des mangemorts de tuer un groupe de moldus. Je suis devenu un indésirable.

\- Que dis-tu de te joindre à la résistance ?

\- Si Fred et George en sont, tu parles que moi aussi !

\- C'est bon à savoir. Bon. Essayons de parler un peu fort pour faire savoir à Hermione qu'on est là.

Ils continuèrent donc une conversation sans conséquence en parlant bien fort. Et bientôt, le dôme de protection s'ouvrit derrière eux, afin qu'ils puissent entrer.

\- Edmund ! S'exclama Hermione. On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Où étais-tu passé ?

\- J'ai trouvé un ami.

\- Ça alors, fit Ron. J'hallucine, ou quoi ? Lee Jordan !

\- Salut, Ronnie !

Il y eut alors un moment d'effusion de joie, duquel Edmund resta en retrait.

\- il faudrait l'envoyer rejoindre les autres, finit-il par suggérer.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais leur envoyer un Patronus, dit Hermione. Pour qu'ils trouvent un point de rendez-vous.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le Patronus revint bientôt, transportant la réponse des Weasley, que les trois sorciers écoutèrent avec attention. Il fut décidé que Lee partirait dès le lendemain matin, et passerait la nuit avec eux. Ils partagèrent donc le dîner qu'Hermione leur prépara, puis allèrent se coucher.


	36. Chapter 36: l'épée de Gryffondor

Au milieu de la nuit, Edmund fut réveillé par une présence. Il se leva, sortit de la tente, et découvrit Aslan. Le lion s'enfonça dans la forêt. Le jeune roi le suivit. Ils avançaient d'un pas tranquille, de sorte qu'Edmund puisse retrouver son chemin. Le lion le conduisit jusqu'à un étang, au fond duquel il pouvait voir l'épée. Puis, Edmund se réveilla véritablement dans sa tente. Le lion lui avait envoyé un rêve, comme il l'avait fait pour Lucy lors de leur deuxième passage à Narnia. Il ne devait pas hésiter. Il prit un morceau de bois dans le feu pour s'en faire une torche, et suivit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté en rêve. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'étang, le jour se leva. Il trouva l'épée, piégée dans la glace. Il retira donc ses vêtements, brisa la glace à coups de pied, et s'immergea dans l'eau. L'étang était plus profond que ce qu'il lui avait semblé. Il plongea donc entièrement, tout en se tenant d'une main au bord de la glace brisée, afin de ne pas perdre sa seule sortie. Après plusieurs tentatives, il parvint à toucher la garde de l'épée. Il se tendit encore un peu plus, et dans un dernier effort, referma ses doigts autour de la poignée. Il ressortit en vitesse, se rhabilla, et retourna au camp. Cette fois il ne se perdit pas. Il retrouva là une Hermione folle d'inquiétude, tandis que Ron et Lee tentaient de la calmer.

\- où étais-tu passé ? Hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit.

\- Aslan m'a guidé, répondit-il en montrant l'épée.

Elle resta muette un instant, puis :

\- tu es aussi stupide qu'Harry. Lui, il avait suivi une biche, parce qu'il était persuadé que c'était le Patronus de sa mère.

\- Et ça l'était ?

\- Non, mais j'ai une théorie sur la personne responsable.

\- Bon. Ne perdons pas de temps. Et si on les détruisait, ces machins ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- c'est bien la bonne épée ? Demanda Edmund.

\- Oui, répondit Ron. Je la reconnais. C'est l'épée de Gryffondor. C'est une arme très puissante. Fabriquée par des gobelins.

\- Des gobelins ? Les gobelins sont cultivés, ici ? Chez moi les gobelins sont des brutes sans cervelle.

\- Ici, ce sont des banquiers. Ils ont à peu près le même caractère qu'un nain de chez toi. Attirés par l'or et l'argent, et très auto-centrés.

\- Alors comment on procède ? Demanda à nouveau Edmund, recentrant la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

\- Commençons par le médaillon, proposa Hermione. Il faut l'ouvrir, et le frapper en plein cœur.

\- On l'ouvre comment ?

\- Harry lui avait parlé fourchelangue. La langue des serpents.

\- L'un de vous connaît cette langue ?

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'apprend, expliqua Lee. On naît avec ou on ne le parle jamais.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui le parle, fit Hermione. Je me suis un peu renseignée sur la famille du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais ça va vraiment être un voyage horrible.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Actuellement, il est mort. Depuis environ un an.

\- Je vois. Très bonne nouvelle. Et comment on lui parle, s'il est mort ?

\- J'y viens. Le père noël m'a offert un cadeau à moi aussi.

\- Le père noël ? Intervint Ron.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Bref, il m'a donné ceci.

Elle glissa la main dans son sac, et en sortit le retourneur de temps.


	37. Chapter 37: comment détruire un horcruxe

\- c'est bien ce que je pense ? Demanda Lee.

\- Oui. Mais c'est encore mieux. Celui-là me conduit au moment où j'ai besoin d'aller. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Morfin Gaunt est mort l'année dernière. Donc nous n'avons qu'un an à remonter.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait où il est mort ?

\- Oui. C'est ça la partie désagréable. Et potentiellement très dangereuse. Il est mort à Azkaban.

Ron poussa un gémissement. Edmund remarqua qu'Hermione avait beaucoup pâli en prononçant ces mots.

\- je suppose que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. C'est quoi, Azkaban ?

\- C'est la prison des sorciers, expliqua Lee. Elle est gardée par des détraqueurs. Ce sont des créatures qui se nourrissent des souvenirs heureux des gens. Ils s'en nourrissent et font remonter les mauvais souvenirs par la même occasion.

\- Effectivement, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Ils sont au service de vous-savez-qui depuis qu'il a pris le pouvoir. Ils gardent les indésirables.

\- Il n'y a pas un moyen de les tenir à distance ?

\- Les Patronus, répondit Hermione. Mais il ne serait pas sage de les utiliser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu propose ?

\- Il faut qu'on remonte le temps, tous les deux, et qu'on prennent l'apparence d'employés du ministère de la magie. Ensuite, il faut trouver le moyen de faire sortir Gaunt et de l'amener ici.

\- Tous les deux ? Réagit Ron. Donc je ne viens pas ?

\- Nos corps vont rester ici, expliqua Hermione. Il faut que l'un de nous reste pour les garder, car sinon, on ne pourra plus revenir. Et je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour ça, Ron. Quant à Lee, il faut qu'il aille retrouver les Weasley et créer une première diversion.

Ron soupira, puis acquiesça.

\- alors en route, déclara Edmund. Il est imprudent de rester plus d'un jour au même endroit. Il faut qu'on se déplace.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Lee, transplane et rends toi au point de rendez-vous. C'est le professeur Lupin qui viendra te chercher. Et surtout, quand tu seras dans le hall de la maison... reste très silencieux. Pour ton propre bien.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- nous attendrons votre première attaque pour remonter le temps. Alors ne traînez pas trop.

\- Compris. Bonne chance.

Et il disparut.


	38. Chapter 38: bulletin météo

Les trois autres replièrent la tente, et se mirent en marche à travers la forêt. Le soir, Ron eut une idée. Accompagné d'Edmund, il se rendit en ville, où il acheta une bombe de peinture pour le jeune roi. Ils attendirent ensuite que le soir soit tombé, et parcoururent la ville, taguant sur les murs un message :

« L'ORDRE DU PHENIX RECRUTE. POTTER VEILLE ! »

lorsqu'ils furent satisfaits, ils retournèrent au camp. Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans la ville voisine, ils constatèrent que des tagues similaires avaient fleuris sur les murs. Le message se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. Ils se procurèrent alors une radio, et parcoururent les ondes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils trouvent ce qu'ils espéraient trouver. La voix de Fred retentit dans les haut-parleurs.

\- salut à tous, amis de Potter, ici Rapière qui vous parle en direct de Potterveille. Nous remercions de tout cœur ceux qui risquent leur vie pour transmettre notre message. Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que cet après-midi, un groupe de raffleurs a assassiné l'un de ces courageux messagers. William Peek, de Little Winging, nous t'honorons, toi qui a eu le courage de faire passer notre message dans le quartier même où a grandi Harry Potter. Nous avons par ailleurs la fierté de vous annoncer que la famille de Harry Potter a été mise en sécurité par l'ordre du Phénix. Et tout de suite, voici Rox, avec le bulletin météo pour demain. Bonjour Rox.

\- Bonjour Rapière. En effet, demain, mis à part le brouillard ambiant causé par les détraqueurs qui écument les rues, nous conseillons aux personnes travaillant ou vivant autour de little hangleton de prendre quelques vacances. On prévoit en effet une forte perturbation dans le secteur, qui pourrait devenir fortement marécageux.

\- Merci, Rox, intervint la voix de Lee. Nous retrouvons à présent Romulus, qui nous donne des nouvelles du mangemort en chef. À vous Romulus.

\- Merci, Rivière. Dans les nouvelles concernant le mangemort en chef, il a été aperçu vadrouillant aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre. Selon certaines sources que nous ne citerons pas pour raison évidente, il serait à la recherche d'un objet pour décupler sa puissance.

\- ah. et on dit qu'il a le nez fin ! Fit Fred

\- Ce serait vrai si il avait un nez, réagit la voix de Lee.

Et des rires s'en suivirent, puis s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

\- c'est sur cette plaisanterie de bon goût que nous devons vous quitter. Et n'oubliez pas, soyez prudents, soyez heureux, et souvenez vous : Potter Veille !

Hermione éteignit la radio.

\- demain, dit-elle. On agit demain.


	39. Chapter 39: le retourneur de temps

le reste de la journée se passa dans un silence profond. Edmund s'entraîna à manier sa nouvelle épée, tandis que Ron pratiquait des sortilèges de défense et d'attaque. Hermione, quant à elle, était comme d'habitude plongée dans la lecture du conte des trois frères, analysant minutieusement chaque rune dans l'espoir d'y trouver un indice sur la localisation des reliques. Lorsque le soir tomba, ils transplanèrent à nouveau, cherchant un lieu désert et protégé. Puis le lendemain matin :

\- prêts ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je vous surveillerai, répondit Ron.

Edmund, lui, se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle plaça le retourneur de temps autour de leur deux cous, et l'activa. Ron vit leurs corps s'effondrer, et décida de ne pas y toucher. Hermione et Edmund, quant à eux, se retrouvèrent au lieu même de leur départ.

\- qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda Edmund.

\- Il faut qu'on se fasse passer pour des membres du ministère de la magie. Ensuite il faut qu'on falsifie un mandat de visite, et qu'on aille à Azkaban.

\- Et comment on fait, exactement pour se faire passer pour des membres du ministère ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, on a pas vraiment les têtes de l'emploi.

\- Tu es pour ou contre le vol d'identité si les circonstances l'imposent ?

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me dire...

\- il y a une potion qui te permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un. La potion a un effet d'une heure. J'en ai suffisamment pour nous permettre d'entrer, et on pourra en reprendre avant de sortir.

\- Mais les gardiens vont nous voir...

\- les gardiens humains restent aux portes d'Azkaban. C'est eux que nous devons tromper. Les détraqueurs sont aveugles.

\- Tu es sure de ton coup ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, alors je te suis. Comment on procède ?

\- C'est là que tu ne vas vraiment pas aimer...

elle lui expliqua donc le fonctionnement du polynectar, qu'il eut un peu de mal à accepter, puis ils se rendirent à Londres, près du ministère, où ils espionnèrent discrètement les faits et geste des principaux employés. Durant plusieurs jours, Edmund fut ainsi envoyé en infiltration au cœur du ministère. Lorsqu'il revenait dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient investi, qui appartenait à une famille moldue proche des parents d'Hermione, il faisait à la jeune femme le rapport détaillé de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.


	40. Chapter 40: Percy Weasley

La situation se clarifia lorsque, par accident, Edmund rentra en collision avec une petite femme en tailleurs rose fuchsia.

\- faites attention ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Mes excuses madame. Je pensais que vous m'auriez vu arriver.

\- Vu arriver ! Et quoi encore ? Dois-je vous rappeler quelle est votre place et quelle est la mienne ? J'ai été investie par le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même pour traquer le traître Dumbledore ! C'est à vous de regarder si vous n'êtes pas sur mon chemin.

\- Je suis navrée, madame. C'est mon premier jour ici.

\- Et aussi votre dernier. Weasley ! Occupez vous de noter le nom de cet impertinent, et assurez-vous qu'il soit renvoyé !

\- Bien madame ! Intervint précipitamment un rouquin qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Relevant les yeux vers lui, Edmund en conclut qu'il devait s'agir de Percy. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui, et lui lança d'un ton hautain :

\- suis moi. Et sans faire d'histoire.

Edmund le suivit donc, tandis que la femme continuait son chemin. Percy conduisit Edmund dans un petit bureau, pas beaucoup plus grand qu'un débarras.

\- je t'écoute, dit-il après avoir fermé la porte. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Albert... Einstein.

\- Albert Einstein, répéta Percy en écrivant sur un bout de parchemin. Dans quel département as-tu été embauché ?

\- Vérification de la solidité des bureaux.

Percy releva la tête de son papier, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais Edmund fut plus rapide. Il tendit son bras, passa la main derrière la tête du jeune homme, et vint claquer sa tête contre le bureau. Pas très fort, mais suffisamment pour le faire saigner du nez.

\- je vais prendre ceci, fit Edmund en se saisissant de la baguette du rouquin.

Baguette qu'il pointa aussitôt sur la gorge de son propriétaire.

\- et maintenant, suis moi. Sans faire d'histoire.

Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir qu'il donna à Percy, afin que celui-ci puisse endiguer son saignement de nez, puis ils sortirent du bureau. Il se débrouilla alors pour cacher la baguette, de manière à ce qu'un observateur externe ne voie là qu'un jeune homme supportant un autre jeune homme qui saignait du nez. Ils passèrent devant un concierge, qui les interpella.

\- il s'est mis à saigner, expliqua Edmund. Je l'emmène prendre l'air.

\- C'est bon, fit le concierge. Et Percy, Ombrage veut que tu lui apportes son thé.

\- Il le fera. Dès qu'il aura arrêté de saigner.

Et il sortit du ministère, toujours sa baguette pointée sur le jeune homme. Il le conduisit ensuite à l'appartement. Ce fut la femme à qui le lieu appartenait qui leur ouvrit.

\- est-ce qu'elle est là ? Demanda Edmund de but en blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda la femme.

\- Il s'est cogné la tête, se contenta de dire Edmund. Il lui faudrait un peu de glace.

\- Inutile, intervint Hermione, qui venait de sortir de l'une des chambres. Je peux m'en occuper. Emmène le dans la salle de bain.

Edmund fit donc ce qu'elle lui demandait, et conduisit Percy dans la petite salle de bain de l'appartement, où il le fit s'asseoir sur la cuvette des WC. Hermione sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur le visage du sorcier.

\- Episkey ! Lança-t-elle.

Et dans un craquement sonore, le nez s'arrêta de saigner.

\- explique, dit-elle à Edmund.

Le jeune homme lui fit donc son rapport, qu'elle écouta avec attention.

\- qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'en dis que c'est l'heure du thé. Amanda, peux-tu nous apporter trois tasses, s'il-te-plaît.

La propriétaire s'exécuta.

\- Edmund, va l'aider à préparer, dit-elle en lui glissant discrètement dans la main un petit flacon.

Comprenant qu'elle avait un plan en tête, le jeune homme lui envoya un regard entendu, et sortit de la salle, espérant que Percy aurait capté ce regard. Il revint ensuite avec trois tasses, et s'occupa de faire le service. Percy ne toucha pas à la tasse.

\- bois, ordonna Hermione. Fais comme si tu était un garçon bien élevé, Percy.

Piqué au vif, le jeune homme but son thé, tandis qu'ils buvaient le leur.

\- bien, finit par dire Hermione. On a quelques questions à te poser.

\- Je n'y répondrais pas, Granger. Tu es une voleuse de magie.

\- Et comment vole-t-on la magie de quelqu'un ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. En l'assassinant.

\- Donc à dix ans, j'aurais assassiné quelqu'un...

\- j'ai toujours dit à Ron que vous étiez dangereux, toi et Potter.

\- Honte sur toi, intervint Edmund. Un tel comportement n'est pas digne d'un Weasley.

\- Nous n'allons pas nous étendre sur le sujet, déclara Hermione. Percy ne changera pas d'avis.

\- Maintenant que c'est dit, laissez-moi partir.

\- Non. Tu vas répondre à nos questions. Et en disant la vérité. Tu n'as pas le choix. Edmund a versé du Veraritaserum dans ton thé.

Les yeux de Percy s'écarquillèrent.

\- quel est le nom de la femme pour qui tu travailles ? Commença Edmund.

\- Dolorès Ombrage... non, je ne voulais pas le dire !

\- Le sérum fait déjà effet. Ne résiste pas, dit Hermione. Est-il vrai qu'elle a été nommée pour la traque de Dumbledore ?

\- Oui.

\- Y a-t-il des limites à ce qu'elle peut faire ou demander dans le cadre de cette recherche ?

\- Non. Aucune. Elle a carte blanche.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, dis-moi. Comment prend-elle son thé ?

Percy poussa un soupir, et répondit. Edmund prit une paire de ciseaux dans le placard à pharmacie, et lui coupa une mèche de cheveux.

\- Merci de ta collaboration, Percy, dit-il. Maintenant, tu vas rester ici, et méditer sur tes choix de vie.

Et sans un mot de plus, Hermione et lui sortirent de la salle de bain, dont ils fermèrent la porte.


	41. Chapter 41: Polynectar

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione et Edmund sortirent de la salle de bain, dont ils fermèrent la porte.

\- qu'est-ce qu'on a mis dans son thé, exactement ? Demanda Edmund.

\- Juste un peu d'eau de pluie. L'effet placebo a marché du tonnerre.

Edmund partit d'un rire.

\- tu es vraiment une sorcière sournoise...

Hermione eut un sourire en coin.

\- bon. Il ne reste plus qu'à attirer Ombrage ici.

\- Comment ?

\- Je vais lui apporter son thé ! Et ensuite j'improviserai.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller, Hermione ?

\- Mieux vaut moi que toi. D'une part, je connais très bien les Weasley, d'autre part, il est possible qu'elle me demande de faire de la magie.

\- Tu as raison...

\- bien.

Elle remplit un verre de polynectar, auquel Edmund ajouta avec dégoût la mèche de cheveux de Percy.

\- à ta santé, tenta de plaisanter la jeune femme.

Et elle avala la potion. Ses traits se mirent aussitôt à changer, tandis que son corps grandissait et que ses formes féminines s'effaçaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, Percy se tenait à sa place.

\- bonne chance, lui dit Edmund.

\- Merci, répondit-elle avec la voix du jeune rouquin.

Et elle transplana pour se rendre au ministère.

\- ah, Percy ! Fit le concierge. Ton nez va mieux ? Ombrage attend toujours son thé, tu devrais te dépêcher.

Hermione hocha la tête, et pressa le pas. Quelque minutes plus tard, elle apportait son thé à Dolorès Ombrage.

\- enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?

\- Je suis désolé, madame. J'ai été pris d'un saignement de nez.

\- Humph.

\- Mais j'ai peut-être de quoi me faire pardonner.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'ai retrouvé la trace de...

\- Dumbledore ?

\- Non. Hermione Granger. La voleuse de magie. Et je pense qu'elle peut avoir des informations sur l'endroit où se cache Dumbledore.

Les yeux d'Ombrage s'illuminèrent.

\- où est-elle ?

\- Je peux vous conduire à elle. Je l'ai vu entrer dans un immeuble, non loin d'ici.

\- Vous l'avez vu entrer ?

\- J'ai pris l'initiative de la suivre...

\- bien. Allons-y, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre.

\- Oui, madame.

Et ainsi, après avoir discrètement glissé dans sa poche une autorisation de perquisition, Hermione conduisit la femme au tailleur rose jusqu'à l'appartement, où Edmund s'empressa de l'assommer avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de réagir. Ils coupèrent ensuite une mèche de cheveux de la sorcière, et reprirent une mèche des cheveux de Percy, puis attendirent que le polynectar cesse de faire effet. Enfin, Hermione prit l'apparence d'Ombrage, tandis qu'Edmund prenait celle de Percy. Le goût du polynectar était aussi horrible que son apparence. Mais en regardant dans le verre d'Hermione, il se rendit compte que les deux potions n'avaient pas le même aspect. Celui de la jeune femme paraissait épais et sirupeux, tandis que celui qui contenait les cheveux de Percy avait un aspect (et un goût) gras.

\- c'est immonde ! Fit-il.

\- Le mien aussi, si ça peut te rassurer.

Puis ils se turent, pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir. Après quelques minutes de douleur intense, la potion avait fait son effet. Les deux jeunes gens s'empressèrent d'enfiler les vêtements correspondant à leur nouvelle apparence, puis Hermione remplit en vitesse le formulaire de perquisition.


	42. Chapter 42: Morfin Gaunt

Aussitôt prêts, ils transplanèrent, devant l'entrée d'Azkaban. Edmund se sentit tout de suite mal. Hermione, dans son personnage, fit mine de ne pas avoir peur, même si en elle-même, elle avait juste envie de fuir. Un gardien humain les accueillit à l'entrée. Hermione le reconnut. Il s'agissait du mangemort Macnair, le bourreau qui avait été en charge d'exécuter l'hippogriffe Buck.

\- nous venons voir le prisonnier Morfin Gaunt, déclara-t-elle.

\- Sauf votre respect madame, pourquoi ?

\- Une piste sérieuse nous laisse penser qu'il aurait croisé récemment le chemin du criminel Albus Dumbledore. J'ai là une autorisation dûment remplie.

Macnair ne réagit pas.

\- j'ai été chargée par le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même de rechercher Albus Dumbledore, enchaîna Hermione. S'opposer à moi, c'est s'opposer à la volonté du seigneur des ténèbres, Macnair. Laissez-nous passer.

\- Cellule 182. troisième sous sol.

Le mangemort s'effaça, et ils entrèrent. Un détraqueur les guida en glissant jusqu'à la cellule du prisonnier, puis repartit. En entrant dans la cellule, ils découvrirent qu'ils n'y étaient pas seuls. Là se trouvait déjà Albus Dumbledore. Il y eut un moment de tension, puis le vieil homme sourit.

\- bonjour à vous, Miss Granger, dit-il. Et qui est ce jeune homme avec vous ?

\- Professeur... bafouilla Hermione. Je... je... comment... ?

\- Je suis Edmund Pevensie, intervint le jeune roi pour mettre fin à cette situation. Et vous devez être le professeur Dumbledore. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer.

\- L'honneur est pour moi, répondit le vieux sorcier. Mais que faites vous ici ?

\- Nous devons parler à Morfin Gaunt.

Dumbledore s'écarta, dévoilant un homme chétif, recroquevillé sur sa paillasse, le regard vide. Hermione s'approcha, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Monsieur Gaunt ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous m'entendez ?

Elle eut pour toute réponse un sifflement qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle se tourna vers Edmund.

\- il vous comprend, expliqua Dumbledore. Mais il ne sait pas parler une autre langue que celle des serpents.

\- Vous le comprenez ? Demanda Edmund. Vous le parlez, vous aussi ?

\- Je le comprends, en effet. Mais je ne sais pas le parler.

\- Monsieur Gaunt, vous souvenez vous du médaillon de votre sœur ?

À nouveau des sifflements, colériques.

\- il n'aimait pas sa sœur, traduisit Dumbledore. Il lui en a voulu d'avoir disparu avec le médaillon.

\- Vous souvenez vous de la bague ?

\- Salie. Souillée. Profanée. Le petit bâtard l'a profanée, traduisit Dumbledore. Est-ce que cela veut dire ce que je pense ?

\- Oui, confirma Hermione. Et il a aussi souillé le médaillon. Nous devons le détruire, mais nous devons l'ouvrir. Monsieur Gaunt, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez lui ordonner de s'ouvrir.

\- Il refuse de détruire le médaillon, fit Dumbledore.

Edmund prit le relais.

\- tant que le médaillon restera intact, le bâtard vivra pour toujours. Je sais que vous le haïssez. Prenez votre vengeance. Aidez-nous à nous débarrasser de lui.

\- Il dit : faites moi sortir, je vous aiderai. Ainsi vous avez réussi à mettre la main sur l'un des horcruxes du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Nous en avons deux. Il y a aussi la bague. Mais nous savons qu'elle sera plus délicate à détruire.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- C'est l'une des reliques de la mort. C'est la pierre de résurrection.

Elle laissa son regard glisser vers la main de Dumbledore, devenue noire.

\- mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? Vous avez été tenté de faire revenir Ariana.

\- C'est possible, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire triste.

\- Pouvez-vous la détruire ? Sans abîmer la relique.

\- Je l'ignore, miss Granger. Mais je peux essayer.

\- Navré de vous interrompre, intervint Edmund. Mais cet homme est en train de mourir. Si on ne le sort pas d'ici maintenant, il ne pourra pas ouvrir le médaillon.

\- Tu as raison, Edmund. Comment peut-on faire ?

\- Je suggère une distraction, fit Dumbledore. Écoutez-moi.


	43. Chapter 43: la fuite d'Azkaban

Il leur proposa un plan, qu'ils mirent à exécution. C'est ainsi que, après avoir repris un peu de polynectar, et après que Dumbledore eut envoyé un Patronus à Poudlard, Hermione poursuivit le vieux sorcier hors de la prison, et et défia en duel, attirant l'attention des gardes sur ce qu'il se passait. Il ne restait plus à Edmund qu'à faire sortir discrètement Morfin Gaunt en évitant les détraqueurs. Il fut donc décidé qu'ils passeraient par l'extérieur. La difficulté principale était que le prisonnier était dans un état de très grande faiblesse, et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Sentant l'absence d'un prisonnier, les détraqueurs lancèrent l'alerte. Bientôt il fut temps de partir.

\- faites que ça fonctionne ! Pria Edmund.

Et il sauta dans le vide, tenant toujours contre lui l'homme qui pourrait les aider. Il sentit le vent et les embruns fouetter son visage, et crut pendant un moment que sa fin était venue. Soudainement, il heurta un filet. Ce filet était tendu entre quatre personnes, et chacune d'elles chevauchait un balais. Il y avait là un nain, une femme au yeux jaunes, une personne qui semblait être une infirmière, et une dernière femme qui portait une robe verte. Les quatre volaient en formation, et aucun n'allait plus vite que l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la terre ferme, et se posèrent au milieu d'une forêt.

\- vous êtes inconscient, jeune homme ! Fit la femme à la robe verte en aidant le jeune roi à se relever.

\- Merci d'être arrivé à temps, répondit celui-ci.

\- Vous avez une chance inouïe. Non mais quelle idée ! Sauter dans le vide ! À Azkaban ! Et faire s'échapper un prisonnier !

\- Hermione a dit que nous avons besoin de lui. Alors il fallait le faire sortir de prison.

\- Le choses auraient pu très mal tourné ! J'ai toujours pensé que miss Granger était la plus futée du groupe, mais ça !

\- Reprenez-vous, Minerva ! Intervint sèchement la femme aux yeux jaunes. Poppy, je crois que ce monsieur est mal en point. Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire.

Et aussitôt, l'infirmière s'affaira autour de Gaunt. La femme au yeux jaunes serra d'une poigne ferme la main d'Edmund.

\- Renée Bibine, se présenta-t-elle. Et voici le professeur Minerva McGonagall, ainsi que le Professeur Filius Flitwick. Madame est l'infirmière Poppy Pomfresh.

\- Edmund Pevensie, dit le Juste, ou le Vieux. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Hermione m'a longuement parlé de vous, Professeur McGonagall. Et de vous Professeur Flitwick.

Madame Bibine eut un reniflement.

\- je suppose qu'elle n'a pas parlé de moi ! Miss Granger n'a jamais été brillante sur un balais. Potter, lui, il avait ça dans le sang.

\- Comment va notre homme ? Demanda Flitwick.

\- Il est au plus mal, répondit madame Pomfresh. Il ne tiendra pas très longtemps.

\- Il faut qu'il tienne jusqu'au retour d'Hermione, s'inquiéta Edmund. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ?

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais il faut faire vite.


	44. Chapter 44: la fin du médaillon

Fort heureusement, ils furent bientôt rejoints par Dumbledore, lui-même suivi de près par Hermione, toujours vêtue du tailleur rose fuchsia.

\- dieu merci, vous vous en êtes sortis ! S'exclama-t-elle en les voyant.

\- Il faut faire vite, Hermione, répondit Edmund. Où est le médaillon ?

Elle sortit l'objet de la petite boîte où elle l'avait enfermé. Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée, et un silence pesant s'abattit.

\- Albus, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

\- C'est un fragment de l'âme du seigneur des ténèbres. Il va se battre pour ne pas être détruit.

\- Alors un seul d'entre nous doit prendre des risques, décida Edmund. Pouvez-vous créer un bouclier autour de l'horcruxe ?

\- Oui, nous pouvons, répondit Flitwick.

\- Dans ce cas, Hermione, pose le par terre, à côté de Gaunt.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu veux mon aide, oui ou non ? Fais moi confiance. Par la grâce d'Aslan, je détruirais cette chose.

Hermione posa donc le médaillon au sol, puis recula d'un pas.

\- bouclier, dit-elle.

Les autres se placèrent en cercle autour d'Edmund, qui faisait le vide dans son esprit. Il lancèrent tous un sortilège de protection, et le maintinrent fermement. Edmund s'accroupit à côté de Morfin Gaunt.

\- demandez-lui de s'ouvrir, murmura-t-il. Aidez moi à le détruire.

Puis il se releva, et se mit en garde. Gaunt émit des sifflements, et le médaillon s'ouvrit. Un visage sans nez ni paupière en sortit. Il tenta tout d'abord de s'attaquer aux boucliers.

\- tenez-bon ! Cria Hermione.

Et ils tinrent bon. Le visage s'intéressa alors à Edmund.

\- oooooooh, susurra-t-il . Je vois dans ton cœur, petit roi ! Je peux t'aider à atteindre tous tes désirs.

\- Je ne désire que la justice, et le triomphe du bien.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, il y a autre chose dans ton cœur, petit moldu. Tu as été touché par la puissance de la magie, et tu as aimé ça. Ne mens pas, c'est une partie de toi.

Et le visage changea de forme, et devint l'Edmund noir.

\- je ne le renie pas, dit Edmund. Mais j'ai fait pénitence, et vous ne gagnerez pas !

Et il mit son épée à la verticale, et frappa d'un coup rapide, transperçant le médaillon de part en part. Le médaillon émit un cri strident, mais l'Edmund noir ne disparut pas pour autant. La haine pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il dégaina son épée, et attaqua Edmund.

\- c'est toi qui ne gagneras pas, siffla-t-il. Tu perdras tout. Tout ce qui t'es cher disparaîtra. Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec celui-ci, je reprendrai possession de ton monde. Et je continuerai, monde après monde après monde, jusqu'à ce que tous les univers soient à moi !

Il ponctuait chaque phrase d'un nouveau coup d'épée, et Edmund para chacun de ses coups.

\- je suis Edmund le juste, déclara-t-il. Et Edmund le vieux ! Seigneur protecteur de Narnia ! L'un des quatre de Cair Paravel, dont la légende a traversé les siècles et les univers ! Et toi tu n'es rien ! Tu n'es qu'une ombre, et tu n'es pas moi. Tout le mal que tu as fait, je l'ai défait ! Et je te déferai toi aussi ! Retourne d'où tu viens, et laisse ce monde tranquille !

\- Car ce monde est protégé, conclut Hermione.

Et elle abaissa sa baguette, mettant fin au bouclier.

\- Comme me l'a appris un vieux sage un jour, lorsque l'obscurité veut nous engloutir, il suffit de rallumer la lumière. LUMOS SOLEM !

Et les cinq autres adultes lancèrent à leur tour l'incantation. L'Edmund noir fut transpercé par les lumières, poussa un hurlement, et disparut.

\- Merci... souffla Edmund.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Tu crois qu'on l'a détruite ?

\- Vous n'avez détruit qu'une extension, répondit Dumbledore. Cette chose, quoi qu'elle soit, reviendra tôt ou tard.

Pendant ce temps, Mme Pomfresh s'était précipité vers Morfin Gaunt. Au regard interrogateur que lui jeta Hermione, elle secoua la tête. L'homme était mort. Edmund proposa un instant de recueillement.

\- comment on va faire pour la bague ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin du fourchelangue pour détruire la bague, expliqua Dumbledore. Je vous conseille de rendre visite à mon ami Norbert Dragonneau. Il devrait avoir en sa possession une créature au venin assez puissant pour détruire l'horcruxe sans pour autant abîmer la pierre.

\- Merci, professeur, répondit Hermione. Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

\- Je crois savoir qu'il se trouve quelque part à Paris, avec son épouse.

\- À Paris ?

\- Oui, en lieu sûr... dans l'ancienne demeure d'un chercheur d'or...

Hermione prit un instant pour réfléchir, puis hocha la tête.

\- bien. Et maintenant, au revoir. Je dois retourner me cacher, et mes estimés collègues doivent retourner à Poudlard.

\- Un instant, intervint Edmund.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda le jeune roi en désignant le corps sans vie de Morfin Gaunt. On ne peut pas le laisser là, comme ça.

\- Nous allons nous charger de lui, jeune homme, offrit McGonagall. Nous nous assurerons que son neveu ne puisse pas mettre la main sur lui.

\- Bien. Merci, madame.

\- Viens Ed, ne perdons pas de temps, déclara Hermione.

Et elle lui offrit son bras. Sitôt qu'il le prit, ils transplanèrent.


	45. Chapter 45: Norbert Dragonneau

Le jeune homme remarqua qu'à présent, il se sentait moins malade après un transplanage qu'auparavant, et cela le rassura. Il regarda autour de lui.

\- j'ai toujours rêvé de découvrir Paris, sourit-il.

\- Malheureusement, on n'a pas le temps de faire du tourisme. Viens.

Et sans lâcher sa main, elle le conduisit dans les rues.

\- où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- La maison de l'alchimiste, répondit-elle.

\- L'alchimiste ?

\- Nicolas Flamel. L'inventeur de la pierre philosophale. C'est là que Dumbledore nous a conseillé d'aller.

\- Je croyais que Flamel n'était qu'un homme normal et que les travaux d'alchimie qui lui étaient attribués n'étaient pas de lui.

\- C'est parce que le ministère Français de la magie est très efficace pour faire croire qu'il y a une explication rationnelle. Tu as déjà entendu parler de la bête du Gévaudan ? Ils ont convaincu la moitié de la population qu'il s'agissait d'une hyène, et l'autre moitié est persuadée qu'il s'agit d'une punition divine.

\- Et en vérité ?

\- Un simple loup-garou, doublé d'un tueur en série. Un genre de Fenrir Greyback avant l'heure.

\- Qui est Fenrir Greyback ?

\- C'est lui qui a contaminé Lupin lorsqu'il était enfant. Une véritable ordure.

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

\- De très près. Je l'ai combattu lorsque les mangemorts ont attaqué Pourdlard l'année dernière. Viens, c'est par ici.

Ils naviguèrent dans les rues de Paris, et se retrouvèrent bientôt à Montmartre. Hermione semblait savoir où elle allait.

\- comment tu sais où on va ? Lui demanda Edmund.

\- Je suis venue voir Flamel et sa femme pendant les vacances d'été après ma première année. Je voulais le rencontrer avant sa mort.

\- Il est mort ? Quand ?

\- Le 31 octobre 1992. j'étais à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi-sans-tête quand j'ai appris la nouvelle de la bouche d'un fantôme.

Edmund décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher à comprendre qui était Nick Quasi-sans-tête, ou ce qu'Hermione faisait à son anniversaire de mort.

\- mais j'ignorais que c'était Dragonneau qui a avait repris sa maison.

\- Qui est-il ? Dragonneau ?

\- C'est un magizoologiste. Il a écrit un livre qu'on étudie en cours de soin aux créatures magique, qui s'intitule vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, et c'est un ami de Dumbledore.

\- Et il pourra nous aider ?

\- On va bien voir. C'est ici.

Ils étaient en effet arrivée dans une maison absolument biscornue. La jeune sorcière frappa à la porte.

\- qui est là ? Demanda une voix féminine assez rude.

\- Je suis Hermione Granger. Nous devons voir monsieur Dragonneau.

\- Comment avez vous trouvé cet endroit ?

\- Albus Dumbledore nous envoie, répondit Edmund.

Il y eut un grommellement, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un certaine âge, dont le visage présentait une sorte de férocité qui impressionna le jeune roi.

\- entrez, dépêchez-vous ! Dit-elle.

Et elle referma la porte derrière eux.

\- vous... vous êtes Tina Goldstein, non ? Fit Hermione.

\- Dragonneau. Tina Dragonneau.

\- Nous devons absolument parler à votre mari, madame, expliqua Edmund. De toute urgence.

\- Mon mari n'est pas là. Il est au Père-Lachaise.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement.

\- est-ce qu'il est... ?

\- Ne soit pas stupide, fillette ! Fit Tina. Il est allé voir Leta. C'est l'anniversaire du Rallye de Grindelwald, aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne connais pas votre histoire, fit Edmund, mais je suppose que Leta est morte ce jour là.

Tina eut un bref hochement de tête.

\- veuillez accepter mes condoléances, Madame. Votre mari sera-t-il bientôt de retour ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, au juste ?

\- Nous avons besoin de son aide. Pour détruire un horcruxe. Il s'agit d'une bague, dont nous ne devons pas abîmer la pierre.

\- Mon mari ne devrait plus tarder. Je vois que Dumbledore envoie toujours des jeunes inconscients faire son travail à sa place.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui nous a envoyé en mission. C'est une autre personne. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas le seul mal qui ronge notre monde.

\- Humph.

La conversation s'arrêta là, et un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Bientôt la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme voûté, au visage ridé comme un pruneau. Il observa les nouveaux venus, puis envoya un regard interrogatif à sa femme.

\- ils sont là pour toi, Norbert. Dumbledore les envoie.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire bienfaisant, et leur demanda en quoi il pourrait leur être utile. Ils lui expliquèrent donc leur situation.

\- avez-vous pensé au venin de basilic ? Demanda le vieil homme.

La sorcière et le jeune roi s'entre-regardèrent.

\- suivez-moi, ordonna Norbert.

Et il entra dans une valise. Les deux jeunes gens décidèrent donc de le suivre. Il passa tout d'abord devant une étagère, où il farfouilla jusqu'à trouver un flacon vide.

\- ROLF ! Appela-t-il. ROLF !

Un jeune homme qui devait avoir l'âge d'Edmund passa la tête par une porte.

\- oui, grand-père ?

\- Il nous faut du venin de basilic.

\- Tout de suite, grand-père.

Le vieil homme lui lança le flacon.

\- et n'oublie pas de lui bander les yeux !

\- Non, grand-père !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il revint avec un flacon plein.

\- et voilà, dit-il.

\- Merci, Rolf. Va donc voir ta grand-mère, à l'étage. Nous arrivons.

\- Oui, grand-père.

il attendit que son petit-fils soit parti, puis ferma la le dessus de la valise.

\- bien. Occupons nous de cet horcruxe.

Il farfouilla à nouveau dans ses flacons, en saisit un, puis sortit une seringue. Il remplit la seringue avec le venin de basilique, puis le tendit à Hermione.

\- il va falloir faire vite. Je vais verser l'extrait de niffleur sur la pierre, pour casser sa solidité. Dès que j'aurais fait ça, injectez le venin dans la pierre. Vous êtes prête ?

Hermione fit silencieusement signe que oui, et ils procédèrent. Une explosion retentit lorsque l'horcruxe fut détruit, mais la pierre était restée intacte. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- on a réussi, Ed. Ça fait deux de moins. Merci pour tout, monsieur Dragonneau.

Le vieil homme balaya les remerciements d'un signe de la main, puis ressortit de la valise. Il fut suivi par les deux jeunes gens.

\- et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Edmund à Hermione.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre chez nous. Il faut qu'on retrouve Ron.

Ils se concentrèrent donc sur l'idée de rentrer chez eux, et fermèrent les yeux.


	46. Chapter 46: le retour de Percy

Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, ils étaient couchés sur le sol de la forêt, leur corps endolori. Ils entendirent des voix, et Hermione fut sur ses pieds d'un bond, sa baguette dégainée. Edmund se releva lui aussi rapidement, en alerte, et saisit l'épée. Ils s'approchèrent discrètement des voix, et découvrirent Ron, qui tenait en respect son frère Percy. Celui-ci était à genoux, les mains liées derrière le dos.

\- tu es un crétin, Ron, disait celui-ci. Ça fait trois jours que tu es au même endroit, il faut que vous bougiez !

\- Tant qu'Hermione ne s'est pas réveillée, je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Percy ? Me dénoncer ? Comme tu l'as fait il y a deux ans ?

\- Je pensais faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour vous ! Ils m'avaient promis qu'ils ne vous feraient pas de mal !

\- Pas de mal ? Ils nous ont tous torturé pendant deux ! Quotidiennement, pour moi ! Et tu penses vraiment que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nous ?

\- Je sais que j'ai eu tort, d'accord ? J'ai été berné ! Mais depuis votre capture je travaille sans relâche pour me racheter. J'ai retrouvé Bill, et je l'ai aidé à se cacher. Je t'ai dit où ! Il a fait de moi son gardien du secret ! Est-ce que je l'ai trahi ? Non ! Et à ton avis qui a fait sortir Ginny du cachot où vous étiez ? Maintenant elle est en sécurité ! Elle travaille en cuisine avec les elfes.

Le poing de Ron vola dans la figure de son frère.

\- tu crois que je vais te remercier d'avoir réduit ma sœur en esclavage ?!

\- RON, ARRÊTE ! Intervint Hermione alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter un nouveau coup. Il ne le mérite pas.

\- Hermione ! Vous avez réussi ?

\- Mission accomplie. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Il nous a suivi depuis qu'on a quitté la forêt de Dean. Il a repéré Edmund et Lee au village, et il nous a suivi. Je suppose qu'il s'est dit que maintenant était un moment opportun pour intervenir.

\- Je suis venu vous prévenir ! Fit Percy. Vous êtes activement recherchés et vos têtes sont mises à prix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui, Hermione ? Demanda Ron en ignorant royalement son frère.

\- Laissez-moi rejoindre la résistance, dit celui-ci. Dites-moi où sont les autres, et je vous aiderai. C'est tout ce que je demande.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance, fit Hermione d'un ton glacial.

Edmund se décida à intervenir.

\- organisons une rencontre. On lui bandera les yeux pour l'amener au point de rendez-vous, et il aura de nouveau les yeux bandés lorsqu'il partira. Si tous les Weasley acceptent et le jugent bon, on se débrouillera pour le faire disparaître du radar, et il intégrera la résistance.

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on se donne cette peine, cracha Ron.

\- Tous les traîtres ont droit à une seconde chance. Tu peux me faire confiance, j'étais un traître moi-même.

Il y eut un silence, qu'Hermione rompit.

\- je comprends pourquoi Aslan t'as nommé Edmund le Juste.

Le jeune roi hocha humblement la tête en remerciement.

\- qu'en dis tu, Percy ? Est-ce que cette solution te semble juste ?

\- Oui. Et quelle qu'elle soit, j'accepterai votre décision, dit-il en s'adressant à Ron.

Celui-ci grommela une réponse inintelligible, puis déclara :

\- il est temps de partir. Hermione, préviens les autres que Percy veut les voir.

Hermione envoya donc un Patronus, tandis que Ron s'occupait à plier le camp. Edmund s'approcha de Percy.

\- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense, Albert Einstein, dit celui-ci.

\- Je n'ai fait que proposer une solution. Et mon nom est Edmund Pevensie. Pas Albert Einstein. Einstein est un physicien et un astronome de mon époque.

Percy se contenta de rougir, et détourna les yeux. Edmund alla aider Ron à plier le camps. Bientôt le Patronus revint, et il fut temps de partir. Edmund banda les yeux de Percy, et le frère de celui-ci transplana avec lui au square Grimmaurd, tandis qu'Edmund prenait le bras d'Hermione.


	47. Chapter 47: le fil de l'histoire

L'atmosphère était tendue quand ils arrivèrent, et ce fut Sirius qui suggéra le premier que tous les non-Weasley se rendent à la cuisine pour laisser les Weasley discuter en famille dans le salon. Ils attendaient l'arrivée d'un instant à l'autre d'un dernier membre de la famille, que Lupin s'occuperait d'accueillir. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione et Edmund suivirent le parrain de Harry dans la cuisine. Hermione fut surprise du nombre considérable de gens qui avaient rejoint l'ordre du Phoenix. Parmi les visages connus, il y avait bien entendu Lee Jordan, et elle eut le plaisir de voir Nymphadora Tonks, aussi pétillante que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Il y avait également une autre personne, que les deux jeunes gens ne s'attendaient pas à voir.

\- professeur McGonagall ? Que faites vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard ?

\- Minerva est notre agent à l'intérieur de Pourdlard, expliqua Sirius.

\- Je surveille les actions des mangemorts, et je fais en sorte de protéger les élèves du mieux que je peux, précisa-t-elle.

\- Comment vont les choses à Poudlard ?

\- Mal. Severus est devenu le directeur, et il a embauché les Carrow en tant que nouveau professeurs. Ce sont des brutes épaisses qui utilisent allègrement les sortilèges impardonnables.

\- Les sortilèges impardonnables ? Questionna Edmund.

\- C'est une magie tellement vile que la communauté internationale des sorciers a décidé de les interdire.

\- Je vois.

\- Nous allons arranger les choses, assura Hermione. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Est-ce que vous-savez-qui est au courant que nous cherchons ses horcruxes ?

\- Non, pas d'après ce que j'en sais.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Nous avons réussi à détruire l'horcruxe de la bague, et comme vous le savez, professeur, celui du médaillon.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas d'autre piste. Je ne sais pas où sont cachés les autres horcruxes.

\- Que savez-vous, alors, Miss Granger ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je sais ce qu'ils sont. Voyons voir, il y a le journal de Jedusor, qui a disparu, mais qui aurait du être détruit par Harry en deuxième année, ensuite il y a le médaillon de Serpentard et la bague des Gaunt qui sont détruit, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, dont on a pas retrouvé trace depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'années, et enfin Nagini, le serpent du seigneur des ténèbres, qui ne quitte jamais le côté de son maître. Je ne sais pas où aller, maintenant.

Il y eut un lourd silence, qu'Edmund finit par rompre.

\- j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose... c'est peut-être une idée folle, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup.

\- Je t'écoute...

le jeune roi ouvrit sa veste, et sortit un objet de sa poche intérieure. Un livre. Narnia. Il le posa sur la table.

\- qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lee.

\- C'est un bouquin, répondit Tonks. Mon père me l'a fait lire quand j'étais petite.

\- C'est mon histoire, fit Edmund.

\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche. Tu ne devrais pas le lire.

\- Je l'ai trouvé le premier soir, dans la boutique où j'ai rencontré Lee. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand tu es venu à Narnia, Hermione, tu as suivi au plus près possible l'histoire que tu connaissais. Or, selon le moine, dans son monde nous sommes tous les deux des personnages de fiction.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut qu'on retrouve le fil de l'histoire. Qu'on revienne à ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant qu'Hermione ne soit extraite de son monde.

\- Xenophilius... souffla Hermione. Nous étions chez lui, et il a appelé les mangemorts pour qu'ils viennent chercher Harry. Mais Harry n'est plus là, cette fois. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il le fera cette fois aussi. Et puis, si j'ai tort, il ne nous arrivera rien.

\- C'est un plan risqué, intervint Sirius.

\- Mais qui peut fonctionner, contra McGonagall.

\- Je suis d'accord, fit Hermione. Attendons Ron et allons-y.


	48. Chapter 48: Xenophilius Lovegood

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione, Ron et Edmund se trouvaient devant le moulin qu'habitait Xenophilius Lovegood. Ils sonnèrent à la porte. L'homme vint leur ouvrir, les dévisagea tous les trois, et sembla profondément surpris de la présence de la jeune femme.

\- M... Miss Granger ?

\- Bonjour, monsieur Lovegood. Nous sommes navrés de vous importuner, mais nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

Il sembla hésiter, puis :

\- bien sûr. Bien entendu, entrez.

Et il s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Il les conduisit au salon.

\- installez-vous, installez-vous. Je vais vous préparer du thé.

Et il s'affaira dans tous les sens.

\- oh. Suis-je bête. Il me manque du nectar de nénuphar. Je vais aller en cueillir.

Et il sortit en vitesse de la maison.

\- tu es prête ? Demanda Edmund à Hermione.

\- Oui. J'ai repéré une corne d'éruptif à l'entrée de la maison. C'est un puissant explosif, ça devrait nous permettre de fuir. Tout ce que j'ignore, c'est l'intensité de l'explosion.

\- Il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera. Ça ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.

En effet, Xenophilius Lovegood revint bientôt, et sembla se rendre compte qu'il avait les mains vides.

\- il n'y avait pas de nectar dans les nénuphars, justifia-t-il.

Il leur servit le thé, si amer qu'il en était imbuvable.

\- en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Nous voudrions en savoir plus sur les reliques de la mort.

Les yeux de Lovegood s'illuminèrent en entendant ces mots.

\- nous savons qu'elles existent, continua Edmund. Nous avons trouvé la pierre de résurrection.

\- Nous savons également où se trouve la baguette de sureau, enchaîna Hermione. Nous sommes les seuls à connaître cette information, excepté Gellert Grindelwald.

\- Ce que nous voulons savoir, fit Ron, c'est si le seigneur des ténèbres cherche les reliques, et s'il sait où se trouve la cape d'invisibilité.

Le sourire de Lovegood s'effaça.

\- vous les avez prévenu que nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Hermione. Il n'y avait pas de nectar dans les nénuphars.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix ! ils m'ont pris ma Luna... !

\- Nous le savons. Et nous vous pardonnons. À votre tour, pardonnez nous.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, suivie par les deux jeunes hommes, vit les raffleurs qui encerclaient la tour, puis envoya un sortilège sur la corne d'éruptif à côté de la porte. Il y eut une gigantesque explosion, et le bâtiment s'effondra sur lui-même. Ils transplanèrent juste derrière les raffleurs, puis se mirent à courir. Après un temps pour se remettre de l'explosion qui les avait sonnés, les sympathisants de Voldemort les prirent en chasse.


	49. Chapter 49: prisonniers

Malgré leur course effrénée, Hermione, Ron et Edmund furent capturés par les raffleurs. Ceux-ci reconnurent tout de suite le trio, recherché depuis l'évasion des Weasley. Ils prirent donc la décision d'amener leurs prisonniers au manoir Malefoy. Ce fut à ce moment que les choses prirent un tour défavorable. En effet, lorsque Bellatrix vit qu'ils avaient avec eux l'épée de Gryffondor, elle devint soudain encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- où avez-vous trouvé ça !? demanda-t-elle aux raffleurs, hystérique.

\- Le garçon brun l'avait avec lui, répondit le chef.

\- Draco ! Conduis les tous au cachot.

et Malefoy obéit à sa tante, braquant sa baguette sur eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cachot, Edmund se rendit compte qu'ils n'y seraient pas seuls. Se trouvaient en effet déjà là un vieil homme, un jeune garçon à la peau brune, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux immenses ainsi qu'une petite créature au nez crochu et aux dents pointues. Le vieil homme avait l'air très mal en point, et le jeune homme était couvert de blessures. La jeune fille quant à elle semblait étrangement déconnectée.

\- Hermione ! Ron ! fit le jeune homme en les voyant.

\- Dean ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Ron.

\- Je me suis fait rafler. Luna est ici à cause de son père. Qui est-ce avec vous ?

\- Voici Ed. Ed je te présente Dean Thomas. Il était avec nous à Poudlard.

Les deux garçons se saluèrent d'un bref signe de tête. La jeune fille se leva et vint lui serrer la main.

\- Bonjour Ed, dit-elle d'une voix aérienne. Je suis Luna Lovegood. Bonjour Hermione. Je suis ravie de te revoir.

Edmund lui serra la main, et demeura pensif un moment.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à monsieur Olivander ? demanda Ron à Dean.

\- Il a été interrogé par le Lord en personne.

\- Et toi que t'es-t-il arrivé ? demanda Edmund.

\- Bellatrix. Elle a décidé de s'amuser avec moi. C'est une folle dangereuse.

Edmund se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Est-elle plus dangereuse que Jadis ?

\- Jadis, on pouvait lui parler. La folie de Bellatrix la rend extrêmement dangereuse.

Sur ces mots la porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur Malefoy.

\- La sang-de-bourbe et le gobelin, debout.

Et il pointa sa baguette sur eux. Edmund s'interposa, se plaçant devant Hermione.

\- Joue pas au con, le moldu ! fit Draco.

\- Je suis un roi, petit merdeux. Parle-moi autrement et n'insulte pas mes amis.

\- Tiens, tiens. Voyez-vous ça. Granger s'est trouvé un nouveau petit-ami.

Le jeune blond leva sa baguette, prêt à lui jeter un sort, lorsque de nouveaux pas descendirent l'escalier.

\- ça suffit Draco, dit l'homme. Celui-là est pour moi. Bellatrix s'impatiente.

Il s'avança, sortant de l'ombre, et dévoila son visage anguleux et ses cheveux blond sale.

\- Barty Croupton... souffla Hermione.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et sa langue sortit rapidement du coin de ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me comparer à mon père, petite idiote, sans quoi je te ferais souffrir de toutes les façons possibles.

\- Vous ne poserez pas la main sur elle, fit Edmund, l'air menaçant.

Croupton pointa sa baguette sur lui, et il fut propulsé contre le mur avec une telle puissance qu'il en délogea une pierre.

\- Edmund ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Monte, Granger, fit Malefoy, si tu tiens à la vie de tes amis.

Hermione se résigna donc, et elle et le gobelin montèrent les escaliers sous la garde de Malefoy.


	50. Chapter 50: interrogatoires

Croupton s'approcha à grand pas d'un Edmund encore sonné, l'attrapa par le col, et le traîna jusqu'à une chaise, et le ligota à celle-ci grâce à un impedimenta. Il jeta ensuite un autre sort, qui aspergea le pauvre Edmund d'eau, le réveillant et le faisant tousser.

\- qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? Demanda Edmund de but en blanc.

\- Pour ton information, petit imbécile, elle appartient à Draco. Il en fera ce que bon lui semble.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Mais c'est moi qui vais poser les questions. Commence d'abord par me dire qui tu es.

\- Edmund Pevensie. De Finchley.

\- Et comment un pauvre moldu de Finchley s'est-il retrouvé en possession de l'épée de Gryffondor ?

\- Qui vous a dit que j'étais pauvre ? Un lion m'a dit où la trouver.

Tandis qu'il répondait calmement aux questions, Edmund tirait discrètement sur les cordes qui l'enserraient pour en défaire les nœuds.

\- et comme je suis roi, continua-t-il, lorsqu'on a trouvé l'épée, les autres ont pensé que je serais le mieux placé pour la porter.

\- Bon. Je perd mon temps. Voyons ce que tu as à m'apprendre. Legillimens !

Hermione lui avait déjà parlé de ce sort. Edmund décida donc de faire converger toutes ses pensées vers son gros orteil. Croupton rompit le sort.

\- on résiste ?

\- J'ai laissé une sorcière entrer dans ma tête une fois. Je me suis juré que cela n'arriverais plus.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Endoloris.

La douleur surgit, intense, insupportable. Mais Edmund serra les dents. Croupton recommença. La douleur aveugla littéralement le jeune roi. Soudain, juste au dessus d'eux, les cris de souffrance d'Hermione se firent entendre. Ron bondit sur ses pieds, et se jeta sur la grille, tentant de la forcer.

\- HERMIONE ! HERMIONE ! Hurlait-il.

\- LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE ! Beugla Edmund.

\- Oh, je vois. on est chevaleresque.

Barty attrapa Luna par le poignet, l'attira à lui, et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

\- lâchez-la tout de suite, prévint Edmund.

\- Tu vas me dire la vérité.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dite. Je suis Edmund Pevensie dit Edmund le juste, roi de Narnia, sous les ordres du grand roi Peter, et détenteur du titre honorifique de Passeur d'Aurore. Je suis né à Finchley en 1929.

\- MENSONGE ! ENDOLORIS !

Luna poussa un cri aussi terrible que ceux d'Hermione.

\- LA VERITE ! Beugla Croupton. Dis moi qui est cette fille à qui tu penses sans arrêt. À qui tu penses tellement qu'elle apparaît même lorsque tu veux fermer ton esprit. QUI EST-ELLE ?

\- Ça, je ne vous le dirais pas.

Barty jeta un nouveau sort à Luna, informulée, et la blonde s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, inerte, inconsciente. À ce moment précis, Edmund parvint à se défaire de ses liens, et sauta sur le sorcier, rempli de rage. Les deux commencèrent à se battre, et Edmund finit par lui arracher sa baguette des mains. Le combat s'arrêta lorsque, d'un seul coup, le sorcier s'effondra. Edmund releva les yeux pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et découvrit Dean, qui tenait dans ses deux mains la pierre avec laquelle il avait assommé Croupton.

\- Merci, fit Edmund, retrouvant son souffle.

Il se précipita ensuite vers Luna, et prit son pouls, tandis que Dean s'empressait d'attacher Croupton à la chaise.

\- elle est vivante, dit Edmund. Mais elle est très faible. Il lui faut des soins immédiats.

\- Mais on est bloqués ici, fit Dean.

\- À l'aide ! Appela Edmund. Au nom d'Aslan, j'ai besoin d'aide !


	51. Chapter 51: l'évasion

À ce moment là retentit un crac sonore, et une petite créature apparut. Elle portait une tenue des plus... aléatoires, songea Edmund. elle portait en effet un short pour enfant bleu, avec un gros pull rouge, et au moins six paires de chaussettes au pied.

\- Dobby ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Maître Whisky !

\- Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ici ? Il y a des sorts anti-transplannage...

\- Dobby est un elfe, monsieur Ron. Dobby n'obéit pas aux lois de la magie humaine.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire sortir d'ici ? Demanda Edmund, prit d'espoir.

\- Monsieur est un ami de Ron ? Demanda Dobby, suspicieux.

\- Oui. Et je suis un ami d'Hermione Granger.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de l'elfe.

\- Dobby peut vous faire sortir.

\- Très bien ! Magnifique. Alors s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais commencer par faire sortir les trois autres personnes ? Conduit les...

\- à la chaumière aux coquillage, intervint Ron. C'est là qu'est Bill. On y sera en sécurité.

\- Très bien, tu peux faire ça ? Ensuite, il faudra qu'on ouvre cette porte.

\- Dobby peut le faire. Donnez la main à Dobby.

Dean aida Olivander à se lever, et le vieux marchand de baguette prit la main de l'elfe. Dean mit ensuite la main de Luna dans l'autre main de l'elfe, avant de lui même poser la sienne sur son épaule. L'elfe claqua ensuite des doigts, et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Dans un nouveau crac, le groupe disparut.

\- prêt ? Demanda Edmund à Ron.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, et ils montèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse. Ils débouchèrent dans le grand hall, et découvrirent une Hermione à peine consciente, au dessus de laquelle était penché Draco. Le jeune homme avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle ne semblait pas parvenir à se défendre.

\- Éloigne-toi d'elle, espèce d'enflure ! S'écria Edmund.

Le jeune blond se redressa et leva sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort.

\- EXPELLIARMUS ! Réagit instinctivement Edmund.

Et à sa grande surprise, cela fonctionna. La baguette de Draco vola de ses mains pour atterrir dans celles de Ron. Celui-ci se pressa d'aller aider Hermione à se remettre debout, avant de se mettre devant elle pour la protéger. Edmund avisa la baguette de la jeune sorcière, et se débrouilla pour la récupérer, de même que l'épée, avant de se positionner lui-même devant le gobelin à terre. Les éclairs fusaient dans les deux sens, quand soudainement, la baguette de Bellatrix lui échappa. Levant les yeux, elle et sa sœur découvrirent Dobby, qui tenait sa baguette.

\- Comment oses-tu ? S'insurgea-t-elle. Comment oses-tu désarmer une sorcière, infâme vermine ? Tu oses défier ton maître !

\- Dobby n'a pas de maître ! Dobby est un elfe libre ! et vous ne ferez pas de mal aux amis de Dobby.

Et l'elfe se rapprocha des sorciers et du gobelin, qui s'étaient rejoint au même endroit. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione, qui tenait celle de Ron, et celle d'Edmund, tandis que le Gobelin s'accrochait à son épaule. Au même moment, Bellatrix lança son poignard. Edmund aperçut le geste, et tourna légèrement sur lui-même, protégeant la petite créature qui leur sauvait la vie. Il espérait qu'ils auraient disparu avant, mais le poignard voyagea avec eux et se planta cruellement dans son épaule.


	52. Chapter 52: la chaumière aux coquillages

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chaumière aux coquillages, il s'effondra, pâle comme la mort.

\- Ed ! S'écria Hermione.

Elle se précipita vers lui, retira le poignard, et l'aida à se relever. Il s'appuya sur elle pour marcher jusqu'à la maisonnette, tandis que Ron transportait le gobelin, dont les jambes étaient brisées.

\- il me faut un cataplasme cicatrisant ! Fit Hermione sitôt entrée.

Pendant qu'une magnifique jeune femme sortait en vitesse de la cuisine, un jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants portant une immense balafre sur le visage tira un chaise et l'aida à s'y asseoir, face au dossier. Il commença ensuite à tenter de retirer sa chemise. Au moment de retirer son bras, Edmund laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

\- il faut couper la manche, dit le roux. Ron, donne moi les ciseaux dans le deuxième tiroir.

Ron fit ce que lui disait son frère.

\- qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre visage ? Demanda Edmund

\- J'ai été attaqué par un Loup-Garou. Hermione, tes mains tremblent. Tu devrais aller te reposer, je m'occupe du cataplasme.

\- Mais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, lui dit Edmund. Ça va aller. Je pense que Ron devrait t'accompagner.

En disant cela, il jeta un regard appuyé à ce dernier, qui hocha la tête, se leva, et prit gentiment Hermione par le bras.

\- viens, dit-il. Je vais m'occuper de ton poignet.

Et ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce.

\- alors c'est toi qui a sorti ma famille du cachot des Lestrange ? Demanda Bill.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. C'est Hermione qu'il faut remercier. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là-bas ?

\- Après la mort de Harry, on a tous tenté de fuir. Ils se sont fait attrapés après deux mois de cavale. Les mangemorts sont arrivés en grand nombre et ils les ont capturés. Ce soir là j'étais sorti chercher de la nourriture, et quand je suis revenu, ils n'étaient plus là. J'ai continué ma fuite, et j'ai rencontré Fleur. Elle aussi était en fuite, parce qu'elle a du sang de vélane. On a fait le chemin ensemble, et on a fini par tomber amoureux.

\- L'une des meilleures choses qui nous soient arrivé, intervint Fleur depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle tenait dans ses mains un bol rempli d'une pâte verte. Bill prit le bol, et commença à étaler la pâte sur l'épaule d'Edmund. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Edmund posa la question qui lui nouait le ventre.

\- comment vont les autres ? Demanda-t-il. Comment va Luna ?

\- Elle est toujours inconsciente. Mais elle va s'en sortir. Tu la connais ?

\- Non. Mais c'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état.

\- Qui lui a jeté le sort ?

\- Je ne me souviens plus bien de son nom. Quelque chose comme Croûton.

\- Barty Croupton ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il voulait m'interroger. Je ne lui donnais pas de réponse satisfaisante. Je peux la voir ?

\- Je vais te conduire à sa chambre, si tu veux, lui dit Fleur. Dès que Bill aura terminé avec ton épaule.

Edmund hocha la tête.

\- était-il transformé ? Demanda-t-il. Votre loup-garou ?

\- Tu veux savoir si je peux devenir dangereux ? Non, ce n'était pas la pleine lune.

\- Là d'où je viens, enfin pas tout à fait, les loup-garous sont des créatures des ténèbres. Je me suis fait mordre au bras par l'un deux, quand j'étais jeune. Il a fallu s'y mettre à quatre pour le libérer de sa mâchoire, même après sa mort. Finalement une souris a pris son épée pour couper les tendons, et ils ont pu me libérer. Heureusement ma sœur avait son cordial, donc elle a pu soigner mon bras.

\- Une souris avec une épée ? D'où viens tu exactement ?

\- Je suis le roi Edmund le Juste, souverain de Narnia, sous l'autorité de mon frère, le grand roi Peter, le Magnifique.

\- Tu viens d'un autre monde.

\- Oui. Et c'est dans un autre monde que j'ai rencontré Hermione.

\- Elle est allé dans ton monde ?

\- Oui, mais nous nous sommes rencontré encore ailleurs. La magie ne m'est pas inconnue, même si elle fonctionne différemment à Narnia.

\- Voilà. C'est terminé. Il faut que tu évites de trop bouger pendant quelques heures.

Edmund hocha la tête, puis enfila la chemise que Fleur lui donna.

\- est-ce que je peux la voir, maintenant ?

Et sans un mot, la jeune femme le conduisit dans la chambre où dormait Luna. Il s'assit en silence au chevet de la jeune fille, et sans trop réfléchir, lui prit la main. Il attendit ensuite qu'elle se réveille, et finit par lui-même s'endormir.


	53. Chapter 53: Luna

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, il découvrit que Luna avait repris connaissance, et fixait avec étonnement leurs deux mains. Il rougit.

\- je... heu... désolé, fit-il en lâchant la main de la jeune fille. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- Je ne suis pas effrayée, répondit-elle. Tu es Ed, c'est ça ?

\- Edmund. À votre service.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis dit avec un léger sourire :

\- à qui d'autre parles-tu ?

Edmund rougit.

\- je suis désolé. On m'a appris à toujours vouvoyer les jolies femmes.

Ce fut au tour de Luna de rosir légèrement, et un silence s'installa.

\- euh... voilà. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous... que tu vas bien.

\- Je crois que ça ira.

\- Bien. Alors je vais te laisser te reposer.

Et il fit mine de partir.

\- et toi ? Le rappela-t-elle.

Il se retourna, surpris.

\- moi ? Oui, bien sur. Moi, je n'ai rien eu.

\- Rien ? À part un Endoloris de Barty Croupton.

Il vint se rasseoir.

\- tu le connais ?

\- Il est venu plusieurs fois me rendre visite. C'est à lui que je dois ça.

Elle lui tendit son bras, lui montrant les nombreuses cicatrices, toutes parfaitement parallèles, qui montaient jusqu'à son coude. Edmund pâlit.

\- il ne voulait pas d'informations, continua-t-elle. Il voulait simplement s'amuser. Il rêve de capturer Neville Londubat, pour lui faire la même chose qu'à ses parents.

\- Que leur est-il arrivé ?

\- Bellatrix et Croupton les ont torturés à coups de Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la raison. C'est mon père qui me l'a raconté.

\- Et Hermione ? Comment tu la connais ?

\- Elle est venu se réfugier chez nous quelques temps après la mort de Harry. Elle était très gentille avec moi. Mais ensuite, elle a été capturée par les mangemorts et offerte à Draco Malefoy. C'est Croupton qui l'a capturée.

\- Il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait, déclara Edmund d'un ton ferme.

\- Et toi, comment connais-tu Hermione ?

\- Nous avons tous les deux étés sortis de notre monde. On nous a donné une mission à accomplir. Rétablir le bon ordre des choses. Je devais rester le traître qui met en danger sa famille mais finit par revenir dans le droit chemin. Elle doit détruire les horcruxes et vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est à Hermione de décider. Et toi, que vas tu faire ?

\- Pour le moment, je vais dormir. Ensuite, je vais manger. Et pour la suite, j'aviserai.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, sourit le jeune roi. Alors repose toi tranquillement. Je vais aller retrouver Hermione.

Elle sourit, et se recoucha. Il sourit en retour, et sortit en fermant doucement la porte. Derrière la porte se tenait Bill.

\- comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Elle s'est réveillée. Nous avons parlé un peu. Elle a dit qu'elle voudrait dormir, puis manger. Où est Hermione ?

\- Avec Olivander. Elle a demandé à ce que tu la rejoigne, elle et Ron, quand tu serais prêt. C'est la porte au fond du couloir.

\- Merci. Et comment va l'autre jeune homme ? Et l'Elfe ?

\- Dean n'a pas eu de mal à se remettre. Lui et Dobby sont en train d'aider Fleur à préparer le dîner pour vous tous.

\- Faites moi signe si je peux vous être d'une quelconque aide.

Il prit congé de Bill, et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il lui avait indiqué.


	54. Chapter 54: négociations

Avant même qu'il n'ait posé la main sur sa poignée, la porte s'ouvrit, et Ron et Hermione sortirent de la chambre.

\- tu-sais-qui cherche la baguette de sureau, fit Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale, cette baguette ?

\- C'est la baguette la plus puissante qu'on connaisse, fit Hermione. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne la trouve. En revanche il y a une bonne nouvelle. La baguette de Croupton a changé d'allégeance.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Une baguette choisit son sorcier. La baguette de Croupton ne lui obéira plus. Elle t'a choisi toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Tu l'as désarmé. Tu es donc plus méritant que lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce que tu dis, mais soit. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle au gobelin. Bellatrix nous a torturé tous les deux parce qu'elle était persuadé que nous étions allé dans son coffre à Gringotts.

\- Gringotts ?

\- La banque des sorciers. Elle était totalement paniquée à cette idée. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose dedans.

\- Quelque chose comme un horcruxe ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

\- Alors allons voir le gobelin.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où se reposait le gobelin. Celui-ci leur envoya un regard méfiant, mais ils s'approchèrent quand-même.

\- nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions, si vous êtes prêts à répondre, dit poliment Hermione.

Le gobelin la regarda un instant, puis fixa son regard sur Edmund.

\- vous avez sauvé la vie de l'elfe, fit-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? Il me semble normal de sauver la vie de la personne qui sauve la mienne.

\- Intéressant. Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt l'arme posée contre le mur.

Edmund alla chercher l'épée.

\- faisons un échange. Vous répondez à nos questions, et nous répondons aux vôtres.

Le gobelin hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi Bellatrix Lestrange pensait-elle que nous avions visité son coffre fort ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Madame Lestrange possède bel et bien une épée similaire dans son coffre, mais c'est un faux. Un faux de très bonne facture, mais fais avec de l'acier humain. Comment avez-vous obtenu cette épée ?

\- Un lion m'a montré où la trouver dans une forêt, répondit Edmund. Je l'ai suivi car c'est le lion qui par deux fois m'a fait roi. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Nous les gobelins n'avons pas pour habitude de révéler les secrets de nos clients.

\- Nous devons pénétrer dans ce coffre. Nous aiderez vous ?

Le gobelin prit du temps pour réfléchir.

\- à une condition. En retour, vous me donnerez l'épée de Gryffondor.

\- Dès que le prochain horcruxe sera détruit, nous vous donnerons l'épée, concéda Edmund.

\- Marché conclu ? Proposa la créature.

Et le jeune roi serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- tu es sûr de toi, Ed ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On n'a pas d'autre choix, de toute façon. S'il y a bien quelque chose dans ce coffre, et je pense que c'est le cas, nous avons besoin de ce Gobelin. Et il faut qu'on agisse vite. Le plus vite possible. Comment vont vos jambes ?

\- Elles seront bientôt guéries, répondit le gobelin.

\- Et mon épaule devrait être bientôt soignée.

\- Le soir tombe, dit Hermione. Nous agirons demain matin. Je sais comment nous allons entrer.

\- Comment ? Demanda Edmund.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, et sortit un tube à essai de sa poche. Il contenait un cheveu.

\- elle l'a laissé tombé sur moi pendant qu'elle le torturait. Et j'ai également retrouvé un cheveu de Draco.

\- Ça fait deux déguisement, fit Ron. Comment fait-on pour le troisième.

\- La cape d'invisibilité de Harry est dans mon sac. Je me cacherai en dessous avec Gripsec. Ron, tu prendra la place de Bellatrix, et Edmund celle de Draco.

\- Pourquoi moi ?! Gémit Ron.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui l'a côtoyé de près pendant deux ans. C'est toi qui sais le mieux comment elle est.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il avec une mise sérieuse. Je crois que le dîner ne va pas tarder à être prêt. Allons manger. Nous vous monterons quelque chose, Gripsec.


	55. Chapter 55: derniers instants de calme

Ils laissèrent là le gobelin, avant de rejoindre Dobby et les autres humains. L'elfe se prosterna presque devant Edmund, le remerciant de lui avoir sauvé la vie, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il avait fait ce qui était juste, et remercia à son tour la petite créature, qui se proposa ensuite de tenir compagnie au gobelin. Monsieur Olivander étant resté couché, Edmund partagea donc son repas avec Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Dean et Luna. Au cours du repas, leurs hôtes les questionnèrent sur la suite des événements, et ils expliquèrent leur plan, et décrivirent ce dont ils avaient besoin. Dean déclara qu'il souhaitait rejoindre l'ordre du Phoenix, et Bill se proposa de l'escorter jusqu'au QG.

\- je vais retourner à Poudlard, déclara Luna.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Edmund sentit son estomac se nouer.

\- tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée, Luna ? Demanda Dean. Ça grouille de mangemorts, là-bas.

\- C'est là bas qu'est ma place. Je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller. Et puis les nargoles veilleront sur moi.

Ron retint difficilement un soupir. Hermione lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

\- je croyais que les nargoles étaient des créatures néfastes, dit-elle.

\- elles le sont pour la plupart des sorciers, répondit la jeune Serdaigle. parce qu'ils sont en colère que personne ne croie en eux sous prétexte qu'ils ne peuvent pas les voir. mais comme je crois en eux, alors ils veillent sur moi.

\- logique...? fit Dean.

Edmund regarda longuement la jeune fille, et elle soutint son regard.

\- si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, finit par dire le jeune roi, alors je te souhaite bonne chance.

Elle eut un sourire, et le remercia du regard. Une fois le dîner terminé, il fut temps d'aller dormir. Comme il n'y avait pas assez de chambres pour tout le monde, Edmund passa la nuit sur un matelas dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Dean. Ils se réveillèrent au lever du jour, et discutèrent du comportement de Draco et de Bellatrix, qu'ils devaient imiter. Puis, après un petit déjeuner frugal, ils prirent le polynectar, et enfilèrent les tenues que leur avait donné Fleur.

\- c'est tellement bizarre, dit Ron lorsqu'il eut changé d'apparence. Comment tu es censé marcher avec ça ?

Il venait en effet d'enfiler des bottines à talons, et peinait à garder son équilibre.

\- il faut que tu marche en serrant les abdominaux et en bombant légèrement le torse, expliqua Hermione. Ce sont de gros talons, ils sont assez stables. Tu devrais t'en sortir.

Ron s'essaya donc à la marche, et au bout de quelques essais, y arriva à peu près, mais se plaignit d'avoir mal au pied. Cela fit rire Fleur.

\- dis toi que les femmes vivent ça tous les jours ! Fit-elle.

Ron grommela un mot inintelligible, puis :

\- bon, on y va ?

Il s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque Luna les rejoignit. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en les voyant, puis se dirigea vers Edmund.

\- je voulais juste te dire... sois prudent.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il répondit à son baiser avec beaucoup de douceur, puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

\- toi aussi, sois prudente, dit-il.

\- J'essaierais, sourit-elle.

\- Attends !

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Hermione, donne moi mon cadeau, s'il-te-plaît.

La sorcière fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit le médaillon offert à Edmund par le Père Noël. Le jeune homme le mit dans la main de Luna.

\- j'aimerais que tu gardes ça sur toi. C'est un talisman. Il te protégera.

La jeune Serdaigle eut un doux sourire, et passa le collier autour de son cou.

\- je te préfère avec ton vrai visage, dit-elle avant de partir.

Cela laissa Edmund troublé, jusqu'à ce que Ron ne le rappelle à la réalité.

* * *

**chers lecteurs, merci d'être arrivés jusque là. nous sommes actuellement à mis chemin de cette histoire. puisque nous sommes au chapitre 55, ce chapitre marque la fin de la partie 1. la suite de l'aventure dans la partie 2. n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours sur ce que vous avez lu et apprécié ou pas jusqu'à maintenant. je sais que cette histoire est très longue, c'est une tendance chez moi. mais merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je commence déjà la publication de la deuxième partie, alors à très bientôt dans la deuxième histoire.**

**bien amicalement**

**E.**


End file.
